


The Journey

by Haelstrom



Series: If They Left Together [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, But they do fight some, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, I don't actually describe it, Kinda a/b/o, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, There's some regular level ninja violence, Travel, best friends traveling together, figuring out feelings, not a/b/o heavy, original background characters - Freeform, so if that's what you're looking for you won't find it here, this is not daddy dom naruto and tiny meek sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: Sasuke is all set to leave on his journey of atonement.  He's already made it clear that he wants Naruto to stay in the village, but Naruto just can't let Sasuke go without him.  He's his best friend after all!  What will happen when Sasuke inevitably finds himself being followed?  And even more importantly, what will happen if Sasuke lets Naruto accompany him on his journey, in the end?(more info in story notes)





	1. Goodbye for Now

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've obviously caved and started writing a sort of ABO fic. Overall, though, this is about one of the many paths I wish the show would have taken at the end. I've tried to tag this so there are no squicky surprises, but also enough kept secret that it's still interesting. There will be some ABO dynamics as this story goes along, but for sure no daddy dom Naruto and weak bitch Sasuke. Also, it's mostly written from Naruto's point of view, but there will be little snippets of Sasuke's, so I'll try to make it really clear when that happens. Other than that, happy reading :)

_This was it_ , Naruto thought.He stood in the trees and watched Sasuke say his goodbyes to Sakura and Kakashi.He was leaving that day, on a journey to only-he-knew-where, and he had no idea when he’d be back.

They’d already had an argument the night before, or as much of an argument as Sasuke was willing to have those days.Naruto was insisting, and had been insisting, that he go with him on this journey of atonement.The fact that atonement was the word Sasuke had chosen was already wrong in Naruto’s head, but it wasn’t his journey.Either way, he was going.Whether his dark haired best friend _allowed_ him to go, or whether he followed him until he gave in.Well, Naruto was fine with either option.

The night before, they’d discussed it.Much like they had ever since the first time Sasuke had thought to mention his idea to the blond, he refused to allow Naruto to travel with him.By the end, all he’d left Naruto with was a “no.”So here he was, in the trees, ready to tell Sasuke an official goodbye so he could hide his real plan to follow him.

Naruto had to be extra careful because Sasuke _knew_ him, like better than anyone ever had.He was wearing his day off clothes, he had no conspicuous bags on him, and he was even making sure to keep his heart rate down and his scent controlled.The first part was the hardest because he was genuinely keyed up about following his best friend, and he was already used to keeping his scent minimized.Even so, he was putting extra effort into keeping relaxed.Nothing was going to clue Sasuke in before they got far enough away from the village.

He watched Kakashi and Sakura wave him off before he turned around and headed in Naruto’s direction.It wasn’t until he was almost upon him that the blond stepped out of the trees and into his path.

Surprise flitted briefly across the Uchiha’s face before he shuttered it away, “Naruto.”

“You didn’t think I’d let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

“I—”

“It doesn’t really matter ‘cause I’m not.I wanted to give you this,” he said, thrusting Sasuke’s old headband toward him.He seemed to hesitate before reaching out and taking it.

“You…kept this?”

“Of course I did, Sasuke,” he let his voice trail off.He felt emotions rush up from his chest, but none that he felt he could vocalize.Sasuke must have felt similarly because he quickly tucked it away under his traveling cloak.“I’d still like to go with you,” Naruto said, breaking the silence.

“You can’t,” the Uchiha said, but he seemed to brace himself for a fight.

Naruto wouldn’t be giving him one.“I won’t let the last thing we do be to argue, but just know.I don’t like this.”Sasuke seemed relieved.

As hard as it was for Naruto not to show any visible clues, it was even harder for him not to react on the inside.Both the men seemed to pause before he stepped out of Sasuke’s way.

“Don’t forget to contact me every once in a while, Sasuke,” Naruto said to his back.Not that it was a real request, and even if it was, the bastard probably wouldn’t have anyway.Good thing Naruto wouldn’t be relying on that.

He watched Sasuke walk away from him until he couldn’t see him anymore.The first part of his plan was done.Now, he could go get the stuff he’d packed last night and stowed a short distance from the path.Before he did though, he turned to watch Kakashi and Sakura walk back through the gates to the village.

As soon as they seemed far enough away too, he made a clone to go back to his apartment.He had to make it look like he was still in the village long enough for him to at least get started following Sasuke.Once he was far enough away, his clone would go tell Kakashi where he had gone.If he was being honest with himself, he’d have to admit that his old sensei already knew what he was up to.Naruto had no doubt that someone like him would be able to predict such an outcome.

It took him no time to get back to his pack, and to start traveling in the direction Sasuke had gone.He would stay to the trees for a while and avoid the direct path the Uchiha had taken.He hoped since Sasuke wasn’t expecting him to follow, that it would take him longer to be found out.It was unrealistic of him to think that Sasuke would never figure it out, so he was just hoping to get far enough along that he’d give in.What he was going to say when Sasuke confronted him was the least thought out part of his plan, but he’d get to that when the time came.

 

He’d been following Sasuke for hours when he felt his clone dissipate.It wasn’t long before sunset, and they’d been making good time.He smiled to himself as the memories washed over him.Kakashi had acted even more bored than normal when his clone had sought him out, so he’d definitely been at least somewhat aware of Naruto’s plans.He’d also made sure his clone would let certain other people in the village know where he’d be for the next who knew how long. 

Naruto had made sure Sakura was the last one his clone talked to because he knew there was a 50/50 chance she’d get pissed and punch him.Sure enough, his clones memories ended with Sakura’s fist meeting his face.He could understand somewhat.He wouldn’t want to be left behind either, but there was no way Naruto’s plan would have worked for the both of them.Besides, he was pretty sure…well he just had a feeling Sasuke would be more likely to accept Naruto completing this journey with him.

“Pay attention kit,” Kurama mumbled inside his head, jerking him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Your Uchiha just went in a different direction.The one you follow now is a clone.”

“Shit.”Naruto stopped where he was to make two clones of his own.The only way he’d be able to keep following the real Sasuke was to stay even farther away from him. 

He sent one clone to keep following Sasuke’s clone, and the other he sat down with to try and gather nature energy to enter sage mode.If he could try and be in sage mode as much as possible, he’d be able to let Sasuke get farther away from him, and he’d also be able to tell when he was following a clone.

When he’d gathered enough, he got up to follow the real Uchiha, and left his clone to dispel when he ran out himself.It would definitely be more exhausting to pursue Sasuke that way, continuously being in sage mode, but he really needed to get a little farther from the village before he tried bargaining with the Uchiha.

With his sage mode activated he could sense Sasuke’s chakra going off the path, but eventually turning to continue on in the same direction, so it was obvious to Naruto that he had a specific place that he was traveling. 

 

Naruto made it through the night and almost the whole next day before things went wrong.He had made it through the night without a hitch, owing mostly to Kurama, who’d promised to watch “his Uchiha.”It didn’t matter how many times he told the demon fox that Sasuke was in no way _his_ , he refused to call him anything else.

But now, after getting through what he thought would be the hard part, Naruto was pretty sure he was stuck in a genjutsu.So Sasuke was obviously on to him again, which was really no surprise.Even though he had enough of an idea to know he was trapped, it still took him an almost embarrassing amount of time to release himself from it.The fact that it was born from the sharingan soothed his pride in the end.

By the time his mind was back with his real body, the Uchiha had him effectively tied up.His entire body was bound to the biggest tree Sasuke must have been able to find as his hands were no where near touching.Naruto’s eyes immediately landed on the dark haired man standing in front of him.

“Sasuke I—”

“Save it.I’m leaving.” Naruto watched him start to turn away before panicking.He really should have come up with something to say.

“No! Wait! Please!You know this won’t even keep me here long.I’ll just get myself free and follow you again,” Naruto’s voice was frantic, even to his own ears.

“It will keep you long enough for me to get out of the range of your sage jutsu.That’s all that matters.Where I’m going would be a waste of your time, Naruto.Go practice being hokage.”If Naruto knew better, he might have better understood the slight sneer in Sasuke’s tone.Instead, he just assumed it was directed toward his lack of focus on anything but his supposed goal.

“I won’t, Sasuke.I refuse!I want to be with you.Please!”Those words seemed to make some kind of progress because Sasuke turned back toward him.“I want to go with you wherever this journey takes you.”

“Tch, whatever.You can’t just change your life goals, Naruto.”

“You’ve always been my goal,” Naruto mumbled, finally casting his eyes down and away from the Uchiha.He could never help vomiting his feelings the second he felt them, especially when Sasuke was around, even if they seemed…different when he said them out loud.

Silence stretched between them before Sasuke finally spoke again, “I’m not working against the village anymore.You don’t have to pursue me.”

“I’m—I’m not pursuing you.I want to be _with_ you, like…on a team…together.Side by side.We didn’t get much of a chance to be that when we were younger, and so I…I want that now.”By the time Naruto chanced a look back up to try and catch Sasuke’s expression, he was turned away again.But it didn’t look like he was about to leave, instead—

He seemed to hesitate before raising his arm and making a sign.Naruto’s body was immediately free, his hands dropping back by his sides.Even he knew better than to press his luck by commenting on Sasuke’s apparent change of heart, so he just picked up his stuff and got ready to follow him.

 

 

Aaaannnd he made it two hours before that logic _just_ trickled away.They’d been moving toward wherever, and Sasuke hadn’t said a word since they’d left.Naruto, of course, was brimming with curiosity now that they were officially traveling together, and the patience that he had was running out.

“Say Sasuke…where are we going?” Naruto said, trying to be as cool as he could.The longer they went before the Uchiha answered, the more he regretted even saying anything at all.But he didn’t want to spend their whole time together tip toeing around his best friend, so he had to break his own fear of upsetting him.

Whenever Sasuke was stingy with his words and kept his emotions locked away, Naruto was always tempted to scent him.Scenting people, in general, was something that was avoided because it was a little invasive.A person’s scent held all kinds of information.

While some things were immediately obvious, like their secondary gender status, whether a person was in heat or pregnant or sick, required more focus and was usually reserved for mates only.Not to mention most shinobi were trained in ways to minimize their own, and Sasuke surely excelled at it.So while most people’s emotions were actively broadcasted, Sasuke’s were not.

Still, Naruto had always had an extremely sensitive nose, whether his relationship with the fox was to blame or not, he didn’t know.Either way, he could always faintly smell the sweet omega scent Sasuke did so well to hide from others, and if he tried, he could pick up his emotions too.Just because Naruto _could_ actively seek out the Uchiha’s feelings though, didn’t mean that he _would_.If Sasuke went so far to try and keep them hidden, then Naruto wouldn’t pry, but the temptation was still there. 

“Orochimaru’s hideouts,” he finally answered, exasperation obvious in his tone.Naruto barely refrained from rolling his eyes.It wasn’t like he’d asked a hundred questions. “I want to destroy them all.”

“Okay.How long before the first one?”

“Another day.”

 

They made it by the middle of the next day.This particular hideout was basically a hole in the ground, hidden by some jutsu that Sasuke obviously knew.

“There might be people inside,” he said over his shoulder, his tone nonchalant, like he’d only told Naruto on a whim.

“What?!”

“I’m hoping there’s not.Just be prepared.”Sasuke ignored the rest of Naruto’s sputtered questions and jumped down into the entrance.He had no choice but to follow him.

They stuck close together because only Sasuke knew the layout.They ran down hallways and explored rooms, deeper and deeper into the hideout.Sasuke didn’t seem surprised by anything they came across, but Naruto was having a hard time keeping up.He wanted to stop and look around each room, to absorb all the medical equipment and things strewn about. But he had no choice.

It seemed like Sasuke’s only intention was to make sure the hideout was empty and then blow it up.He left paper bombs in every room they went through, but spent no extra time in them.

It wasn’t until they were really deep into the hideout that Sasuke seemed to slow down.They came to a large wooden door that obviously marked a different section of the underground building.Even still, they only paused long enough for the Uchiha to use some chakra seal to unlock it, and they were back to moving.

Their momentum didn’t last long though.Sasuke actually stopped to shove some scrolls into his bag after they passed through the big door, but they’d barely made it into the next room when explosions were raining down on their heads.Naruto felt himself get shoved violently to the side.He didn’t have time to try and assess the situation before he was fighting an enemy he could barely see.The dust was thick and blinding, but he could hear the clash of kunai nearby which meant Sasuke was battling an attacker as well.

Even without his sight, Naruto took two of the assailants out efficiently. By the time the debris settled, Sasuke had three bodies lying at his feet and a pinch between his eyebrows betraying his anger at the ambush.

“You think that’s all of them?” Naruto said, collecting his dropped kunai.It had been a while since he’d had to defend against a surprise attack, but it didn’t hurt to finally have some practice.

“Yes, let’s go.There’s another way out through the back.We’re almost there.”

They ran the rest of the way, Naruto taking over the task of placing paper bombs, until they burst through a fake wall into a forest.Neither of them stopped until they were far enough away to take cover from the explosion they’d soon be setting off.

“Ignite them,” Sasuke said, his voice ragged.They’d finally crouched behind a large rock, well away from the hideout’s exit.Naruto sped through the signs to trigger all the bombs and caught his breath to the sounds of multiple explosions.It wasn’t until he stood up to go and inspect the damage, that he realized Sasuke was hurt.The Uchiha had dropped down to his knees and was frantically trying to strip off his cloak and shirt.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”His voice may have been alarmed, but Naruto thought they’d gotten away unharmed. When he got no answer, he started looking Sasuke over. He’d finally managed to remove all of his upper garments to reveal a gash running across his back, from his shoulder almost to his hip.“You idiot!Why didn’t you say anything?We ran all that way, and you—ugh!”

“Shut up!”Sasuke obviously didn’t care about the anger in Naruto’s voice.He was more concerned with trying to find a way to assess the damage and bandage it up.

“Just let me help” Naruto grumbled, moving to kneel in front of Sasuke.It’s not like he could do much for himself, since he couldn’t even see where he was injured.Naruto grabbed both of his wrists and closed his eyes to concentrate.It must have been so at odds with what he expected that Sasuke just looked at him. 

A second later his own chakra was flowing from his hands, spreading slowly over Sasuke’s entire body.It took minimal effort on Naruto’s part, but they still didn’t speak.

Whether Sasuke was just stunned speechless or not, he didn’t know.But when he finally opened his eyes, he found black gazing into his blue.Sasuke was the one that finally broke the eye contact, and if his cheeks were tinged with pink, then Naruto just considered it a side effect and shrugged it off.

He could feel the moment when the wound was completely healed, without a scar, but he kept going to replenish Sasuke’s chakra as well.It wasn’t very often that he and Sasuke touched, especially for so long, but it felt…nice.Naruto caught himself just before he stroked the soft skin his thumbs were resting on, and he shook himself internally.

What kind of urge was that?Sure, they never touched, but it was…weird.To want to _caress_ his best friend’s arms.This close he couldn’t help but catch Sasuke’s sweet smell in the air between them, and it was…also nice.But that didn’t mean he—didn’t mean he _enjoyed_ his scent—or did he?Sure it was comforting, familiar, but more than that?Before his thoughts could get much further, Sasuke was suddenly tugging on his hands.

“I think I’m healed,” he said, once he had Naruto’s attention.

“What—yeah,” Naruto let the chakra dissipate and dropped his wrists, “sorry.”

Sasuke just stood up and stretched his back, “thank you.”Sincerity echoed in his voice, and it was such a rare occurrence that Naruto couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“You’re welcome.”

“Did—did you restore my chakra?” Surprise was written across Sasuke’s face, he’d dropped his arms, his stretch forgotten.

“Yeah?I mean I just figured—”

“I…really appreciate it Naruto,” Sasuke said, interrupting what was sure to be a rambling explanation.Naruto didn’t really know what to say after that, so he just stayed quiet.The moment felt significant for some reason that he couldn’t wrap his mind around, but he had no choice but to let it go.After Sasuke had righted his clothes, they stood up to go investigate the rubble, to make sure everything was destroyed before they moved on to the next one. 

The quiet stretched between them as they retraced their steps.If there was something either of them felt they could say to break it, neither of them did, at least until they’d thoroughly investigated the ruined hideout.

“Good?” Naruto said, standing on the edge of the rubble, waiting for Sasuke to finish scanning with his sharingan.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

And they did.It didn’t take them long to move through hideouts.Some were closer together than others, some were smaller, and some were obviously used for completely different purposes.Sometimes in between they would stay at inns, and other times they camped outside.

The routine didn’t differ much for the new ones they encountered, except they had yet to run into anymore people inside.Of course, that changed when they approached the fifth hideout on their long list.It was weeks since the first one they entered, and they’d crossed many different types of terrain.

This one was in a forested area.There was a cave that appeared to be real, but it had a false back, where releasing a specific chakra seal against the wall opened the entrance to the hideout.Ever since their mishap at the first one, they’d been pausing for Naruto to search for chakra signatures in his sage mode, so they knew right away if it was occupied.

“There’s people inside, shinobi of some sort.Their chakra feels familiar somehow, but I don’t know,”Naruto said,then looked at Sasuke to see what he wanted to do.

“How many?”

“Three.”

“It should be fine then,” Sasuke said, and walked through the cave wall without another word.Naruto wanted to ask him what that meant, wanted to ask him to explain further, but he knew it was probably a losing battle.His questions were soon answered, however, when they were met in the second corridor they came to, by the three Naruto had felt.

“Sasuke?!” The red head screeched. _Karin_ , Naruto thought.From Sasuke’s group that he travelled with after he killed Orochimaru, Taka he called it.

“What are you guys doing here?”Leave it to Sasuke to greet friends with the most unenthusiastic voice imaginable.

“There were some things I left here that I wanted back,” Karin said.

“And we’re hoping to gather information from here and some other hideouts,” Suigetsu added after her.The tall red head stayed quiet.

“And what are you doing here, Sasuke?And what’s he doing with you,” Karin fired back.

“We’re emptying and destroying all the hideouts.He’s none of your business.”Naruto’s eyes darted sideways to gape at Sasuke, but his face was impassive.He was serious.

“No need to get your panties in a bunch,” Karin said, looking unbothered by Sasuke’s attitude, “which hideouts have you gotten to so far?Maybe we can help you finish them.”As she spoke, she turned to walk back the way they all must have came.Everyone followed her deeper into the hideout, Naruto last, trying to soak up all the information he was getting from them interacting.It was interesting for him to watch Sasuke communicate with these people Naruto barely knew, to see him be different in some ways but the same in others.

He obviously pulled no punches, which was just like the Sasuke he knew.But they all seemed to just let it roll off their shoulders, almost like his bad attitude was some kind of ongoing joke.Naruto hoped they’d be staying at least a little while.

 

Hours later and they’d all effectively caught up on each other’s movements since they’d last been together.Naruto was just an accessory to their conversation, but for once he didn’t mind.He was learning new things about Sasuke, about who he was while they were apart, and about his life with Orochimaru and after.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu had agreed to split the remaining hideouts with them.They would cover ones in a certain direction, eliminating them just as he and Sasuke had been doing.It was a revelation for Naruto, learning that Sasuke trusted them.It was refreshing almost, with the Uchiha’s history taken into consideration.

They sat talking, Sasuke mainly listening, long after they had eaten dinner.Eventually, Naruto excused himself to go explore the rest of the hideout.All the others they’d been inside, they’d been moving quickly, so this was the first chance he had to actually take his time and look.None of them seemed to think he shouldn’t be allowed to see whatever was there, so he left on his own.

 

He couldn’t have been gone longer than an hour, but on his way back, Naruto heard their voices drifting out into the hallway.The distinctive shift in the tone of their conversation from the earlier one caught his attention immediately.

“So what about you, Sasuke.Surely you’ve been enjoying this time traveling with the blond,” Karin said, her voice had an obviously teasing edge.

“I didn’t want him to come.He followed me, and I gave in.”Sasuke wasn’t playing into it, or at least he was trying not to.

“Yeah right, Sasuke Uchiha.Sure you never wanted him to come along.You can’t fool me with that best friend bullshit.”

“ _Karin_ ,” Suigetsu groaned, obviously hating the direction of the conversation.Almost as if a similar one had taken place before.Naruto was shamelessly eavesdropping at that point, standing silently down the hall from the room they were in.

“WHAT, Suigetsu,” she whipped out violently, “my own feelings aside, they’re _soulmates_.”Sasuke was determinedly quiet through their whole exchange.

Naruto’s heart rate had picked up enough that it was echoing in his ears.Sausuke _was_ his best friend, and sure they were soulmates.Everyone who’d been in the war knew about the connection of their chakra.But the way she was saying it, made it sound like…almost like love.Like the definitely-not-friendship type of love.It was…he’d never really thought about that in detail, but he couldn’t shake the thoughts that rushed through his head.

In his contemplation, he’d completely missed whatever the end to that conversation had been.They all seemed to be quiet now, so Naruto continued down the hall, like he’d just come back from his look around.He felt the slightest wave of guilt over listening in on their talk, but none of them seemed the wiser.Unless he counted the almost imperceptible narrowing of Karin’s eyes, but he was too preoccupied to really examine that.

 

Naruto and Sasuke stayed a whole extra day before moving on to finish their list ofhideouts. But the remaining ones were easy, so it left Naruto a lot of time to think about what he’d overheard.

He’d definitely never considered the possibility of Sasuke having actual feelings for him _._ The way Karin talked, it was like their existence was a sure thing, but there was no way.No way the Sasuke that he relentlessly chased, that had been his rival, that had gladly insisted they beat each other within an inch of their lives could love him like _that_.

But even more startling to him, was the fact that he never thought about his own feelings.He could honestly say he’d never thought about the Uchiha like _that_.But now the idea was planted in his mind, and he found himself thinking over and over.Why not?

With this new perspective, he thought back over all the things that they’d been through together, and it was as if everything was painted in a different light.Every word he’d spoken with his emotions choking him, every night he’d been unable to sleep with thoughts of Sasuke on his mind, every time he’d motivated himself with thoughts of his _rival_.

Every time he revisited a memory or heard Karin’s words echoing in his head, he always ended up asking himself the same question.

Did he love Sasuke Uchiha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this has caught your interest :) I'm generally the type of person who likes to stick to regular update schedules, but I'm trying to take my time with these chapters and make sure they're a good length, so it'll most likely be every other week. I'm expecting this story to be around 8-10 chapters, but maybe longer. 
> 
> Either way...if you like it, I wouldn't be opposed to comments or kudos :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... the beginning of this chapter starts in Sasuke's POV and then it switches to Naruto's. If there's confusion, let me know. Otherwise, happy reading!

Sasuke didn’t even bother checking the urge to roll his eyes when he picked up on Naruto following him the second time.Not long after leaving the village, he’d sensed Naruto behind him, and he should have known that the clone diversion would be little more than a joke.

Still, it was already more effort than he wanted to expend trying to throw the blond off his trail, especially when he’d told him not to follow him in the first place.But with Naruto it was no use, he was just as stubborn as Sasuke, if not more so.A kind of amused resignation settled in the Uchiha’s stomach as he started organizing plans in his mind to trap the blond.

 

Once Sasuke knew he’d caught him in the genjutsu, it hadn’t taken long for him to tie Naruto up.His mouth twitched at the blond, who’d never really mastered escaping even the most basic of illusions.He’d planned on leaving as soon as he’d secured him to the tree, but Naruto surprised him and jolted awake right as he was turning away.

“Sasuke I—”He did _not_ want to hear his excuses.

“Save it.I’m leaving.”He’d already taken a couple steps when Naruto started yelling at him. 

“No! Wait! Please!You know this won’t even keep me here long.I’ll just get myself free and follow you again.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.He was supposed to go on this journey alone.He told Naruto as much after he pledged to keep following him, trying his best to keep the bitter feelings out of his voice.

“It will keep you long enough for me to get out of the range of your sage jutsu.That’s all that matters.Where I’m going would be a waste of your time, Naruto.Go practice being hokage.”He was still facing away, ready to leave their interaction at that, when Naruto’s words turned him on the spot.

“I won’t, Sasuke. I refuse!I want to be with you. Please!”Damn him.Sasuke struggled to keep the emotions off his face even though he knew those words weren’t meant the way he wanted.That was another reason why he wanted to travel _alone_.To escape any extra….feelings.

But just like always, brushing Naruto off never worked.With every admission from the blond’s mouth, he felt his resolve crack.

“I want to go with you wherever this journey takes you.”

“Tch, whatever.You can’t just change your life goals, Naruto.”

“You’ve always been my goal.”Oh, that was a big sledge hammer hit.Sasuke was on the slippery slope now, grasping at straws.

“I’m not working against the village anymore. You don’t have to pursue me.”

“I’m—I’m not pursuing you.I want to be _with_ you, like…on a team…together.Side by side.We didn’t get much of a chance to be that when we were younger, and so I…I want that now.”

It was like every sentence was another blow for Sasuke.Maybe a better man could have stood their ground, but a better man wasn’t he.It was a relief, as he finally freed Naruto of the ropes binding him, that the blond didn’t open his mouth to gloat.Sasuke was already sore enough over his decision.

He barely paused for Naruto to gather his stuff before they both launched back into the trees to continue moving.Sasuke paused just short of berating himself because there was really no use; his decision was made, and there would be no going back.

Still, he had to cling to something. So he made peace with himself by promising that if Naruto had just once referred to them as _friends_ , he’d have left him tied to that tree without a second thought.It was a small comfort.

 

When he told Naruto that there could be people inside their first hideout, he had, stupidly, been assuming that there wouldn’t be.Orochimaru hadn’t been inside most of these hideouts in a very long time, so the likelihood of them being inhabited was extremely low.

The second the explosion sent debris raining down on their heads, though, he didn’t even have time to kick himself.It was second nature for him to knock Naruto out of the way and take the hit to his own back, just as it was second nature for him to hide his injury until they were well away from the structure.

It was his own assumption that had gotten him hurt, so Sasuke hadn’t been too upset by it.If he had known that it would have Naruto kneeling in front of him and enveloping him in that vividly warm chakra, he would have likely been more upset.Sasuke barely had time to adjust to the intense feeling of being healed by Naruto when his scent came crashing across his senses too. 

He was so relieved Naruto had chosen to close his eyes in that moment because his emotions were surely written all over his face.As if his chakra wasn’t dazzling enough, his _scent._ It was the most sultry, alluring thing Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of smelling.It was a rare occasion when he got to experience it at full power, not since Kakashi had taught them all to control their scents for missions, and how thankful Sasuke had been for _that._

Sasuke was always affected by his smell.Then, he had found himself drawn to it like any other pleasant thing he may have come across, but now Naruto’s alpha nature was unmistakably fiery _and_ it made his scent so desirable Sasuke thought he could drool.

He’d just managed to erase the pleasure that was surely written on his face when Naruto’s eyes opened directly on his.It was an embarrassing amount of time before Sasuke glanced away, inevitably stirred up from all the stimulation, and sure that his cheeks were pink.

It was minutes of sitting like that, kneeling in front of each other, before Sasuke felt that he was definitely healed.Naruto seemed lost in some thought, so he tugged on his hands to get his attention.

“I think I’m healed.”

“What—yeah,” his wrists were dropped without ceremony.“Sorry,” Naruto muttered as he stood to his feet.Sasuke quickly followed him, standing up and stretching to test his newly healed back, and making sure to thank him. 

It only took him a second, though, to realize that his chakra stores were also full.Not that they were severely depleted, but still, Naruto had topped them off.

“Did—did you restore my chakra?” Sasuke asked, not even bothering to hide how surprised he was.

“Yeah?I mean I just figured—”

“I…really appreciate it Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted him.He was weirdly touched, that Naruto would lend his chakra so easily, even if he wasn’t at all surprised, and the feeling stuck with him, long after they’d left that hideout.

 

Not to be caught making harmful assumptions again, Naruto had started checking for people inside hideouts before they ever stepped foot inside.They’d gone through many this way, without encountering anyone else, but eventually they came to another with shinobi inside.

Sasuke was surprised again, when they walked in to find Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.He wasn’t very interested in a reunion, but it could be helpful to find out their plans.

Hours later, after they’d agreed to help finish the rest of the hideouts and Naruto had wandered off to explore, they’d finally run out of plans to discuss.He should have known that Karin was dying to sink her claws into him and that his traveling with Naruto would eventually come up.She always was persistent like that.

It hadn’t taken her long after the war to assume the entirety of Sasuke’s feelings.It wasn’t the first time she’d referred to them as soulmates, and Sasuke still refused to address her claims.

What did it matter how he felt about the blond?They were _best friends_ as he always said, and Sasuke wouldn’t be shattering the relationship that they’d just managed to piece back together, with his own errant feelings.

He was willing to bet even if he told Naruto himself what Karin said, that they were soulmates, he’d find a way to twist it into friendship.Not that Sasuke hadn’t made an attempt to make sure, in his own way.Phrasing questions very particularly as they laid bleeding in the valley of the end, and on multiple occasions before he’d decided to leave.He was under the permanent impression that Naruto just wasn’t looking for more than friendship, and Sasuke wasn’t going to force him into anything else.

 

—————————————————————

 

It had been two days since they’d left the last hideout on their list.Sasuke had told Naruto they were going to a village he’d seen while traveling with Orochimaru, it’d been destroyed by wandering rogue ninja, and that he wanted to go back and help rebuild.

If Naruto was being honest, he hadn’t been expecting something like this to be a part of Sasuke’s journey.He was glad it was, however, and he was definitely intrigued.

His eager anticipation vanished the second they stepped foot into the small village.Most of the structures were in some state of destruction.Some were rigged up to keep standing, and others seemed like they were only being used in undamaged parts.Naruto didn’t really know what he’d been expecting, but that wasn’t it.He understood now, why Sasuke had felt driven to help.

“It was worse,” he heard the Uchiha say from beside him, “they’ve rebuilt some.”

Naruto’s surprise must have been written all over his face.Whatever curiosity he had on their way there, morphed into a strong desire to help.

It wasn’t long before people took notice of them, walking down the main path through town.They were obviously strangers to the village, and most villages had a system in place to keep an eye out for suspicious people.Even though this one was small, and obviously damaged, Naruto assumed that someone would question them eventually.

He’d almost given up hope when a woman stepped into their way, an uninviting look on her face.

“Who are you, and what business do you have in this village,” she said, and Naruto immediately noticed multiple people around them monitoring the exchange while continuing their tasks.

“We’re here to help you rebuild some of the damaged houses in your village,” Sasuke said.

“That doesn’t answer all of my questions,” she fired back.

“I’m Naruto and this is Sasuke,” he said, pointing to the other man.

“Why should we believe you?It is obvious we didn’t destroy our own houses, so why would we accept outsiders?Especially shinobi?And that’s if we agree that we even _need_ your help anyway.”

Naruto wasn’t going to answer again.This whole venture was Sasuke’s, and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing either.The Uchiha took a moment to answer her back though, most likely thinking over his answer.

“Give us two days to help you.If we haven’t contributed in those two days, then we’ll leave without difficulty.Also,” he paused to look around, “you need help.”

Naruto was nodding along with Sasuke’s words, but stopped at the last part and couldn’t help shooting him a look.Only Sasuke would think it pertinent to say something like that.

The woman in front of them narrowed her eyes, “fine.”Naruto let out a sigh of relief.“I’ll run it by the others.In the mean time,” she turned around and started walking, “you can get started.The worst houses are this way.They were burned so badly they are uninhabitable.We need to save whatever wood can be salvaged, and clear the rest so the land can be used for new houses.”

Both of them listened to her talk until they were standing at the end of an entire street of fire damaged houses.From the looks of it, there would be very little salvageable wood.Sasuke’s face, of course, was impassive as ever, so Naruto tried not to show too much of his own emotions when the woman turned around.

“And you want the debris to go…?” Sasuke asked.

“Look, I know you’re shinobi, I don’t care what you do with it, just don’t damage anything else.But if you need it, there’s an empty field at the end of this street.”

“Is there…do you have wood ready to rebuild with?” Naruto asked.

The woman laughed, “let’s just worry about clearing the lots first.”After neither of them spoke again, she turned to walk away, but Naruto thought at the last second.

“Wait!You didn’t tell us your name, how will we find you when we’re done?” he yelled after her.But instead of answering, she just laughed again and kept walking.

“Tch, idiot.”

“What?What did I say?”

“Nothing, let’s just start.”Sasuke was already walking forward, to look at all the houses.

“I really don’t think there’s anything worth saving, but I can check them all really quick,” Naruto said, his hands forming signs for shadow clones.Before Sasuke could answer there were ten copies of him standing there.“Each of you go check a house for anything that can still be used, including parts of the actual structure.”

He barely caught Sasuke rolling his eyes as each of his clones sprinted away.All Naruto did was raise his eyebrows in question, but, no surprise, Sasuke said nothing.They stood in silence while they waited for Naruto’s clones to dispel, which didn’t take long.

“The one at the end has some wood on the very back of the house.That’s all.The rest can be destroyed completely.”

“We could have done that ourselves.”

“Yeah and it would have taken five times as long.Look if you don’t want me to use clones, then I won’t, but that’s going to make this process take a _lot_ longer.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.Soooo, since each of the houses can be demolished, we don’t have to take them apart piece by piece right?”Naruto was making no effort to hide the fact that he really did not want to it that way.

“I can burn them, but…”

“My toad summon has water release jutsu,” Naruto supplied, reading the reason for Sasuke’s but, “and I can get Kurama to help me smash them down into piles.”

Sasuke paused before he answered back, “fine, get started,” and then he took off toward the last house.Naruto assumed it was to salvage the only usable wood left, so he shrugged and turned his attention inward.

“Were you listening, Kurama?” Naruto asked.

“Yes.As your Uchiha said, let’s go.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother correcting the fox on his continued nickname for Sasuke.In the time it took him to blink, he felt the familiar sensation of the extra chakra envelope him.

He started with the first house on the street, wrapping his overlarge hands around it and crumbling the entire structure like a soda can.It was almost pleasant, the splintering sound of breaking wood, if only it wasn’t for the reason the house needed to be destroyed in the first place.The first house was reduced to a pile of wooden shards within minutes, and Naruto was moving on to the next one.

It wasn’t until he was on the fourth house that he heard the first one go up in flames.If it weren’t for the sound alerting him, he may have startled at the wave of power that washed over him from Sasuke’s jutsu.The warmth quickly followed, and Naruto knew it wouldn’t be long before there was no trace they ever existed.

After the last house, Naruto let the kyubi chakra fade away and stood back to watch Sasuke in action.It was something else, watching the flames explode from his mouth, seeing his entire body brace for the power behind it.Naruto caught himself still admiring the easy grace of Sasuke’s stance and the enticing way he moved, long after he’d lit the last house on fire.

“Are you going to call your toad?” Sasuke asked, walking toward where Naruto was standing.His scent carried gently toward the blond, and he couldn’t resist closing his eyes for the briefest moment to take a deep breath in.

“Yeah, I’m going,” he said, his eyes snapping back open and focusing on the Uchiha.It was lucky, he thought, that he could blame his flushed cheeks on the heat from the fire.There _was_ something about Sasuke, something he couldn’t see himself avoiding for much longer now that it was in the open.

He didn’t have time for his thoughts though, as he walked back down to the first house, and moved through the signs to call Gamatatsu.

By the time he heard, “Naruto!Still no snacks?” his mind couldn’t have been farther from his feelings.Sasuke cast him a look at the greeting the toad gave him, but Naruto paid him no mind.Quirky personality aside, Gamatatsu had a powerful water jutsu that would be of use to them.

“Aha, actually no, I still don’t have snacks,” Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, “I was wondering if you could help us though.”This was a ritual they normally went through, so he wasn’t concerned.

“Oh, okay,” the toad said, his high pitched voice downcast.

“Remember the jutsu we made together by combining our chakra.We need to put this fire out for these villagers, please.”

“Sure, but next time snacks!” he said, facing the first house, and letting him get into position.Naruto could all but sense Sasuke’s critical view of his antics until the moment their chakra combined and water launched out of Gamatatsu’s mouth.It took only seconds for the house to be extinguished and water to flow over even to the house beside.

The next time Naruto looked back, Sasuke’s expression had changed to amused resignation, so they continued.He found out, if they aimed correctly, that they could put out multiple houses at once.

A short time later he and Sasuke stood in the middle of the road, admiring wet stretches of scorched soil where houses once stood, and Gamatatsu sent away with yet another promise of food in the future.

“I sure hope they have at least some wood ready.Otherwise we’ll have to start preparing some tomorrow,” Naruto said, staring at their handy work with his hands resting behind his head.

“We’re about to find out,” was all Sasuke had time to say before the woman they’d met was walking toward them.

“You finished them all…?”If her expression was any indication, she was dumbfounded by their progress.“But—”

“I told you we’d need wood soon, and you did know we’re shinobi,” Naruto couldn’t resist responding.It wasn’t often they interacted with people who could still be impressed by their capabilities.

“We…we have the wood.We’ve just always been short on manpower,” she mumbled, shaking the shock out of her expression.

“Not anymore,” Sasuke said, and Naruto swore he wanted to smirk.

“Right, well.We have accommodations for you.I’ll show you to them now, and then you can get back to it in the morning.You sure you don’t want to tell me why you’re here helping?It’s a bit sudden after all this time.”

Naruto immediately felt a twist in his stomach.He didn’t know whether Sasuke would answer or not, but he still knew his reason for these deeds.

“Atonement,” he heard the Uchiha say.Naruto still hated that word, probably always would, but Sasuke clung to it.

“Right, anyway.You can follow me.”The woman sounded uncomfortable.Naruto couldn’t tell if it was because she was accepting help from strangers on behalf of the village, or because of Sasuke’s obscure answer to her question.Either way, he shrugged it off.They had a lot of work ahead of them.

 

A month later and all the new houses had solid foundations, framing, and new roofs.There had been little hitches in the plan, and they’d needed guidance from craftsmen from the village, but every single house was well on its way. 

They’d not be nearly so far without the five hundred or so clones that Naruto was maintaining every day.It was not nearly enough to cause him exhaustion, but he was definitely sleeping well every night.They’d been so busy, that there hadn’t been much conversation between them, both of them falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Naruto’s mind was drifting between his task and nonsense daydreams when he felt a couple drops of water hit his bare back.He’d taken to working shirtless most days, with the heat and the hard physical labor. 

Even now he was bent over one of the many makeshift sawhorses they had, sawing through a 4x4 that would help hold up one of the main walls in one of the houses.His many clones were busy around him, doing similar tasks, spread out among all the houses on the street.He had no idea where Sasuke was.He’d learned almost the first day of the building process that it was useless to try and keep up with him.

Still, the second he felt water hit his back, he looked around for the source.There was Sasuke, conveniently standing in the road behind him, not twenty feet away.He barely had time to open his mouth to ask when the sky suddenly dumped rain.One second a couple drops, the next there was not a single thing left dry.

Naruto let out a yelp and started grabbing up his tools, moving them inside the now covered shells of houses.His clones did the same, all scrambling to move the necessary things to shelter.With so many of them, it didn’t take long, so Naruto felt them start popping out of existence as he was running back to their living quarters.

As soon as he reached the door, he slammed inside and up the stairs to their room and bathroom combo.Sasuke was already in the bathroom, of _course_ , so he stripped to his boxers and started gathering clothes for after his shower.He was interrupted, however, when the last few of his clones finally disappeared.

Their memories flooded into his head, and most of them were filled with the same strenuous tasks that he had been doing himself, but a couple were…interesting, especially when he pieced them together.

The main clone involved was working on the house directly across the road from him, standing in the front yard, and sanding a piece of wood.But when he looked up to carry the piece inside the nearby house, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the road.It looked as if something had caught his eye because he stood transfixed, as if he was caught in a day dream.

The look on his face was enough to make the clone pause and follow his line of sight, directly to Naruto himself.There he was sawing at his 4x4, just as he had been before the rain even started, but it was different looking at himself from his clones eyes.He could see his own muscles flexing with his movements, and he was shiny with sweat, but he was cutting through a board so what else did he expect?

The clone looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, and there was no doubt that’s exactly what the Uchiha was staring at.The clone figured as much, and nudged another clone that happened to walk by him and pointed so he’d notice too.The second clone snickered behind his hand, while Sasuke continued to watch Naruto’s movements.

They didn’t watch much longer though because Naruto suddenly looked around, and it must have been when the first rain drops hit his skin.Just before he’d turned to question Sasuke, his clones watched the Uchiha jerk as he realized what he’d been doing, barely avoiding being caught by Naruto himself.Then the rain started, everyone was running around, and Sasuke took off.

It was surreal to Naruto, standing in their room with clean clothes piled in his hands, to relive his clones’ memories and watch himself.Normally, he didn’t focus much on them unless he had something to learn.This, though…this was an interesting new development. 

Sasuke had been watching him, and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the sight of Naruto sweating and working, enough that it had made him stop dead and stare.For a second, he didn’t even know how to process the information.

He’d been slowly thinking through his own thoughts and feelings about the Uchiha, finding himself watching him move or staring at his mouth when he talked.Naruto didn’t know if it was because of the conversation he’d heard all those weeks ago, or if the conversation had just made him more aware of what he’d been doing all along. 

Either way the idea had been planted then, in that hideout with Sasuke’s friends, and Naruto was finding that he wasn’t nearly as startled by it anymore.The more time wore on, the less outrageous it all seemed.But at least he had a tentative answer to his own question now.He felt… _something_ for the Uchiha, and at the very least, Sasuke enjoyed looking at him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped into the room.Naruto watched his eyes flick to his abdomen and back up, and he knew he never would have caught that before.He never would have thought to watch for it, but now he felt like he was in on a secret.How many other times had Sasuke been watching him and he’d just never noticed?He’d definitely be trying to find out now.

 

Weeks seemed to fly by with them spending so much time working.They were now well past the three month mark of them being in the village.The houses were in the finishing stages, getting door knobs and light fixtures and paint on the walls.

After so much time spent in the village, they were now friendly with most of the people in it.Everyone knew their names, and people came to watch or check their progress pretty regularly.Naruto was usually the one talking or greeting the villagers, him or one of his clones at least.It had taken a while for them to gain any kind of trust which he and Sasuke definitely understood.Even though the Uchiha didn’t communicate as much, Naruto knew he cared because he was the one who had wanted to help in the first place.

The weather, at least, had helped them along nicely, only raining on rare occasions.Now that their work was inside of the houses, they didn’t have to rely so much on clear skies.Naruto was thinking as much to himself, while he painted the walls in one of the houses, when he got the rush of one of his clone’s memories.He was needed outside, apparently.

He made sure to set his brush down and walk outside carefully, where he saw Sasuke standing with Lily, the original village leader that they had talked to all those months ago.

“Hey, uh…you called?” Naruto said, feeling awkward walking toward two people who were standing quietly watching him.

“Karin sent us a message,” Sasuke said once Naruto had gotten close enough.

“And?”

“They need our help,” Sasuke continued.

“We can finish the houses if you need to go,” Lily said.

“No,” Sasuke said, almost immediately, “we are almost done.They can wait.”

“If you’re sure,” she said.

“I am, but we’ll have to leave when we finish.Two days, Naruto?”

“Yeah, two days,” Naruto confirmed, turning to walk away and get right back to work.It wouldn’t be hard to finish in two days, and definitely not a lot of work.The main issue with their timeline now was waiting for paint to dry anyway.

 

Like Naruto said, finishing in two days was a breeze.They’d actually finished late the next day but decided to stay and leave in the morning.Lily told them the villagers wanted to send them off, so it all worked out anyway.

Naruto couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in their accomplishments in the village.Ten houses they’d demolished and built back from the ground up.Sure the village still had a lot of progress left to make, but they’d made such a huge dent for them already.It felt…nice.Refreshing after all the destruction Naruto felt like he’d witnessed in his life.

His sense of pride quickly turned to bashfulness, though, when the street they were walking down became lined with villagers.It seemed that there were more than just a couple people there to tell them goodbye.Naruto repressed the urge to glance at Sasuke every few seconds, and settled instead for watching the ground in front of him as they walked.

It wasn’t long until they came to the exact place where they’d entered the village.Lily was standing there with a few others who had an air of authority around them, and she seemed to be waiting for them, with a smile on her face.

“Sasuke. Naruto,” she glanced at each of them in turn, “our village is overflowing with appreciation for the acts of charity you completed here.We will forever be grateful for your efforts, and we are sad to see you go, though we understand your need to leave.”Naruto didn’t think he could have come up with anything adequate to say if he had to, so he was glad when she only paused for a second.“Though we could never repay you for your kindness, we came together and decided that we would leave you with a parting gift.”

Naruto finally couldn’t stand it anymore and looked sideways at Sasuke.He looked like he was barely keeping himself from interrupting her and giving them whatever this gift was.

“It is tradition in our village to give quilts as special gifts, blessed with the giver’s good intentions for whoever the blanket was made.”Naruto felt himself getting embarrassed again as she turned around to take a wrapped package from someone behind her.They were giving them a…a blanket?“This type of quilt is made when blessing couples.It is intended to bless them with good fortune, long-lasting love, and fertility.I am honored to present it to you both.”

Naruto felt his jaw drop farther with each word she said.He barely held in his incredulous “WHAT?!”, but somehow managed to keep his mouth shut at the last minute.If he thought he was embarrassed before, he had nothing on that moment.A blanket for COUPLES to give the blessing of FERTILITY.He couldn’t even wrap his mind around the gift, let alone that this entire village thought he and Sasuke were _together_.

Sasuke managed to take the quilt and respond in some way while Naruto just stood, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to speak but couldn’t find a single word good enough.He finally managed a choked goodbye before they both turned to walk down the path, away from the village and the conversation Naruto couldn’t even believe they just had.

His silence didn’t take long to wear off, however, because barely a mile down the path Naruto found his voice.

“Fertility?! Sasuke, what the fuck.You heard what I just did right?Those villagers gave us a blanket to bless us with fertility.I don’t even…WHY would they give us that.I can’t imagine…why, just why—”Naruto wasn’t doing a very good job articulating anything he was trying to say, but for some reason fertility seemed stuck in his head.What in the _world_. 

“I heard, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

“You don’t find it..odd, disconcerting, I don’t know….weird?All of the above?”

“It’s just a blanket.”

“Fine, blanket aside—”

“Will you carry it?” Sasuke interrupted him, and thrust the quilt toward him, the shadow of a smirk on his face.

“Yes. _Anyway,”_ Naruto continued, shoving it into his bag, “the blanket aside, they thought we were in a relationship.How in the world could they have gotten that idea?”

Sasuke stayed determinedly silent, the barely-there smirk completely gone now.

“We don’t have bond marks or anything.I just…don’t understand I guess,” Naruto said, his voice seeming to lose it’s momentum as he went on.Sasuke wasn’t reacting at all now, not even in the subtle way he had most of the time.

“An honest mistake, I’m sure,” he finally said.Naruto knew by his tone alone that he was done hearing about the villager’s mistake. For whatever reason, he didn’t know, but he dropped it all the same. 

“So…we’re going to another hideout?Obviously one of the ones they said they’d take care of?” Naruto asked in an effort to change the subject.

“The last hideout they planned to take care of is full of shinobi.Karin wants our help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an abrupt end, I know, but it had to be somewhere. I'm staying on schedule with my writing so far, so the next chapter can be expected in the same time. 
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and kudos. I always come back to read them whenever I lose my motivation for writing, so thanks for that :) Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Also, haelstromx is my tumblr, in case you guys wanna come yell at me.


	3. The Last Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal. In reality, I've been working on this chapter for a while and it was nearing ten thousand words, but there was no way I was going to finish it by tonight. So I just split it, so I'd have something to post today, and I'll post the rest as a new chapter, maybe next weekend. I took some liberties with the way school stuff works etc. If anything is confusing, please let me know. Happy reading as always :)

They were nearly to the hideout where Taka was apparently waiting, and Sasuke was deeply distracted.His mind was still on the day they left, on the gift they’d been given by the village.His focus was less on the actual gift, though, and more on Naruto’s reaction to it.

Sasuke’d been just as embarrassed as Naruto had obviously been, though he was also sure he’d hidden it much better.It was unexpected, to say the least.Not only that the villagers thought they were in a relationship, but that they thought they were committed enough to give them a blanket signifying and blessing their relationship to each other.

He didn’t see how they could have read a relationship between the interactions they’d witnessed between him and the blond, but it was Naruto’s own issue with it that Sasuke couldn’t get out of his head.He knew he was overthinking it.There was no doubt in his mind of that fact.That didn’t change the questions he’d been asking himself since the day before. 

Was Naruto actually against the idea of them being together or was he just caught by surprise?It irritated Sasuke that he even cared, let alone that he couldn’t _stop_ asking himself different versions of the same question. 

It was for that exact reason that Sasuke didn’t sense the presence on the path ahead of them until they were almost on top of it.He glanced to Naruto, whose eyes were already on him, before they both slowed and jumped down to the path below.

Not even a beat passed between their feet hitting the dirt and a group of five people stepping out of the trees to block their path.By their smell alone, Sasuke could tell all of them were alphas, and he could assume that none of them were shinobi.No ninja would be so careless with their scent.A group of bandits, however, would want to broadcast whatever strength they could to try and expedite their mugging process.Maybe even intimidate whoever enough that they never even had to get physical to get what they wanted.

Naruto and Sasuke clearly wouldn’t be falling into that category.Neither of them spoke, both wanting to hear what the robbers had to say before they made a move.

“Nice day we’re having huh fellas?” the woman in the front said, most likely their leader.When they both stayed quiet, she continued, “I think you know why we’re here.Just pass us your valuables and we won’t have to rough you up.”

Sasuke heard Naruto snort beside him.He could sense rather than see the blond’s muscles tense, so he was ready to spring at any minute.Before any of the five in front of them had a chance to move, Sasuke unsheathed his sword just barely from its holster.He immediately could feel Naruto relax his entire body beside him, understanding Sasuke’s silent signal.He wanted this fight.

Two of the alphas in the back of the group stepped forward, so Sasuke swung his sword out in an arc in front of his body.

“You gonna let your omega fight for you boy?” the one closest to him said, looking at Naruto.Sasuke could see the shock he felt mirrored on Naruto’s face for a quick moment before he busted out laughing.No one was supposed to be able to smell him at all, let alone know he was an omega.Sasuke must have been mistaken before, because this man, at least, was some kind of shinobi.His abilities had to contain a special jutsu that enhanced his sense of smell, however untrained he seemed.

Naruto was still laughing.The man didn’t seem to know how to take that, so he just ignored him and started running toward Sasuke.His moves were so trackable, though, that it only took two move combinations before he was on his back.The second man decided that was his cue to attack, but Sasuke took him down just as easily.

It felt like a whole minute to him before the next bandit rushed forward.He had time to glance at Naruto, who was silent now, but his eyes were still dancing with mirth.Sasuke made quick work of the rest of them, immobilizing them first, and then tying them all together out of the road.Once he felt like none of them would be moving for a while, Sasuke put his away his sword. 

It was nice that he and Naruto could understand each other’s signals so well.Their years of training and fighting together had put their minds in sync.He didn’t really know why he’d wanted to take all of them down on his own, but he was glad for the opportunity now.

Naruto came to where he was, standing off the road where the five alphas were bound together.None of their scents held any power now that they were all defeated, and surely much to their chagrin, by an omega.Sasuke was ready to continue on their way, but Naruto surprised him by talking.

“I will always protect him with my life,” Naruto said, staring pointedly at the alpha who’d addressed him earlier, “but he obviously doesn’t need me to fight his battles for him.I hope you’ve learned your lesson about underestimating someone just ‘cause they’re an omega, and we better not hear about you guys causing anymore trouble, or we’ll be back to take care of it.”

Sasuke just stood there, absorbing all his words.Naruto always seemed so much more powerful than any alpha Sasuke had ever fought.Always protective, but in the right ways, and never doubtful of Sasuke’s own ability.It reminded him of when they were younger, another time when Naruto had said something similar, to defend him and his omega status.

Back when they’d all barely known each other, and Kakashi was still teaching them some of the more basic skills.All three of them had started showing signs of their secondary gender identities within months of each other.While they still had a long time before they had to worry about heats and ruts, their scents then held even more information for the enemy to use against them.

Kakashi had started training them on how to control it, how to not let _any_ of their scent out, and how to use as little chakra as possible to do so.It took them all a while, but somehow Naruto had gotten it first.Unlike every other skill they tried to learn, Naruto left Sasuke and Sakura in the dust.Even still, that’s not the frustrating part of that time of Sasuke’s life.

He had more issues with his presentation than either of the other two because he was an omega.Between the three of them, nothing changed, of course, but that wasn’t the case with the general public.No matter how advanced a society could be, there would always be the people who held on to archaic stereotypes. 

One of the days in the middle of that specific training run, they had been walking home from eating together when they ran into a group of kids around their age.Kids that they knew but didn’t go to school with anymore because they weren’t ninja.

“Oh look, if it isn’t some of the newest village shinobi,” one of them said, and all of them turned to face each other.

“What’s up guys,” Naruto said, completely oblivious to the kid’s tone, “it’s been a long time!” 

The one who’d spoken to him turned toward his friends with an incredulous grin on his face.

“We don’t miss you if that’s what you’re asking, kyubi,” one of the boys beside the first said.Sasuke glanced at Naruto just in time to see the smile fall from his face.He hated that.“Who are you even running around with? Is this your _team?”_ the boy continued with a sneer.The others in the group laughed at that, but Sasuke hadn’t found it very funny.

“Can’t believe these are the people that defend the village.What a joke,” a girl said, her voice like a whip.Naruto finally opened his mouth to respond, like that comment was the last straw, but others in the group kept talking louder, building off each other, and getting braver.

“If you think that’s a joke, this one’s an omega,” another girl said, pointing to Sasuke, “I thought shinobi were supposed to be strong.” 

It had been the first time Sasuke heard a comment like that directed toward him.He’d known he was an omega for weeks and already people assumed he was weaker because of it.Even still, he couldn’t find it in him to care enough to argue.Naruto, however, was a different story.

“Sasuke is strong!” he yelled, pulling all their attention toward himself, “he could kick your ass with his eyes closed, omega or not.”

Naruto had lost control of his own scent then.His anger slammed into all of them like a tidal wave, knocking aside any hope of smelling anything else.It had been enough to send those kids running then, and to present day Sasuke was sure he could never forget.Ever since that night, he’d found nothing but comfort in Naruto’s scent, even as his feelings for the blond changed over time.

That had been the start of the end for him, the very beginning of the affection he now carried with him for Naruto.The memory was enough to put a grin on his face as they turned away from the group of bandits and continued on their way.

Sasuke had learned days later how to control his own scent, and he’d never had the problem again.As a matter of fact, he’d gotten so good at it so quickly after that, he didn’t have any other memories of someone reacting to it, not until the bandit just then.

Long ago he may have taken pride in being able to surprise someone with his strength like he’d just done, but now it wasn't even worth a second thought to him.His secondary gender status only ever crossed his mind when he thought of one person, and he was the first person to ever show him that it would never define him.

As they both turned to leave, the realization struck Sasuke that Naruto may have corrected the alpha for looking down on him, but he’d not said a single thing about the bandit referring to Sasuke as _his_ omega.It was enough to spark the tiniest bit of hope in his chest, that maybe Naruto didn’t find the idea of being together abhorrent.Sasuke told himself it was a big reach, but it wasn’t enough to dent his optimism as they went on their way.

* * *

 

 

They made it to the small camp where Sasuke’s friends were waiting well before nightfall.They had all agreed to wait until morning before they tried to empty the hideout, so the rest of the evening was spent strategizing.

Between Naruto and Karin with their sensory jutsu, they already knew the chakra capabilities of every shinobi inside the hideout, so they used the intel to make plans for the paths they’d each follow once inside, and also worked out a way to communicate once theyseparated.

Everyone agreed that Naruto and Sasuke should work together, which was helpful because Naruto never would have went along with a plan that had them splitting up.He was just lucky they worked best together, and the teams would be more even with them two on one and Taka on the other.Either way, they were all set to meet back up by the end of tomorrow. Worst case scenario, they would search for anyone who didn’t make it to the rendezvous by the scheduled time.

“So why is this hideout so full when all the rest of them were empty?” Naruto asked when they’d finally finished their discussion.Jugo was starting on something for them all to eat, Suigetsu had wandered off, and Sasuke was sitting on his sleeping bag with some of the scrolls he’d confiscated spread out around him.

Sasuke didn’t even bother looking up from what he was reading to answer, “if there ever was a hideout that could be considered the main one, this was it.”

“Not to mention that Orochimaru kept a lot of his experimental data here as a backup and the biggest stockpile of equipment,” Karin added.

“This hideout was always the best guarded for those reasons and more,” Jugo said from over by the fire, “and it’s the biggest.”Naruto had to work to keep a look of surprise off his face.He was pretty sure he hadn’t heard Jugo speak since he met him all those months ago.

No one in Konoha could pretend to know all the little tricky secrets Orochimaru had, so it was news to him that this hideout even existed.Still, it seemed to him like this one might be a little more important than all the others they’d been through.

“I bet Sakura would love to see some of those notes and probably the equipment too,” Naruto thought out loud.Their third team member had been taking on more and more responsibility at the hospital lately, and Naruto knew she’d love the opportunity to learn new techniques.

“Tell her to come,” Sasuke mumbled from his edge of the camp.Naruto’s head jerked around to look at him so fast he managed to catch Sasuke quickly flicking his gaze away.He hadn’t actually expected him to let Sakura come out here.They had kind of given her the slip when Naruto followed Sasuke to start this journey, not to mention it was impossible to ignore how beneficial the information would be for Konoha, and Naruto didn’t really know how Sasuke felt about that.“We’ll be gone before she can get here.”

Ah, that made more sense.Sasuke didn’t care about the intel, but he wouldn’t be handing out opportunities for them to be followed.Even still, the fact that he could do something constructive with the leftovers of the hideout made Naruto feel the tiniest sense of accomplishment. 

Before he could move to try and write Sakura a letter, though, Jugo announced that the food was ready.Naruto was hoping this opportunity might soothe some of the anger she inevitably had toward them both, but mainly him, about being left in the village.Suigetsu volunteered, at Karin’s insistence, to clean up dinner, so Naruto got started on his letter as soon as he finished.He wrote until it was time to extinguish the fire and go to sleep, promising himself that he’d send it with a messenger toad in the morning before he could get busy and forget.

 

The next morning they all paused to go over their plans before rushing into the hideout.Their idea was to stick together until they got to one of the major hallways and split to opposite wings of the building, and they were hoping to be able to limit the fighting they’d have to do. 

A lot of the people inside were prisoners, or at least they once were, and some of them had probably been swayed to support Orochimaru’s ideologies, but there was no use eliminating the ones that were still trapped and hoping to be freed. 

Naruto expected that he would at least get to try to diffuse the situation inside without fighting, but his hopes were ruined almost as soon as they stepped foot through the door.There were shinobi waiting in the first room they came to, weapons ready, and not hesitating for a second before attacking.At least they didn’t pose a serious threat, so it was no time before they were able to continue moving on, outnumbered though they were.

By the time they made it to the main hallway, where the hideout split, they had already encountered and fought through another large group.

“Remember the signals,” Sasuke said, as they broke apart without bothering to stop.Naruto and Sasuke both took the right passage, the side with a higher concentration of shinobi, while the rest of Taka took the left, with less people but more rooms to check and empty.

The longer they were inside, the easier it was for Naruto to lose hope that they would free anyone inside.Everyone they had come across seemed to be ready to fight them without listening to Naruto’s many attempts to make them understand that their efforts were unnecessary, but they were making quick progress at least.The deeper they went, the less people they encountered.It seemed that everyone had moved toward the entrance when they sensed their group approaching.

Naruto didn’t know how many rooms they cleared without seeing a single person before they came around a corner and the biggest group they had seen yet was just standing there.It was second nature for him and Sasuke to tense for a fight, but no one advanced toward them.Naruto was the first to lower his guard and step forward.

“You don’t want to fight?”

“No!” Someone yelled from the back of the group.

Another person from the front seemed to hesitate before speaking, “we are here against our will.We heard the others talking about a group of shinobi coming to attack the hideout and we managed to gather everyone who wanted to break out.”

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other.He realized that this wing had a higher concentration of people because it must have been the side where the prisoners were kept.It seemed like even without Orochimaru, many of the shinobi under his control had been more than happy to detain those who had never been loyal to him.

Naruto suddenly felt sick.What would have happened if Sasuke had never set this plan into motion, if they’d never come to bust them all out?He didn’t have the time to think about it, though, and for the moment, he was glad.

“We won’t let you imprison us either, we will fight to be free,” the same person continued, misreading their silence.

“We are here to release you,” Sasuke finally spoke up, but hardly any of the faces in front of them changed.They were still wary, still untrusting, skittish, and ready to run for it.Naruto didn’t blame them.

“Are there any more people here that have been imprisoned?We’ve only checked the rooms up until this point, and we’ve another part of our team in the other wing.We’ve taken down anyone that fought us along the way,” Naruto said, directing his words toward the woman who’d addressed them.

“There shouldn’t be anyone on the other side, all the prisoners were kept here.We’ve released everyone that was locked away, ourselves.We’d like to be able to leave now.”

“We aren’t here to stop you,” Sasuke said, as they both moved so they were no longer blocking the passageway.Naruto felt dozens of eyes analyzing him where he stood.They must have decided there was no trick in his and Sasuke’s intentions because they all moved to walk past them.

Even though it was a large group of people that were no longer held within the hideout against their will, Naruto felt like it was only a small victory.They’d still all been kept here for who knew how long, and the life they’d been taken from will have been detrimentally interrupted.That’s not even touching the issue of those who had continued to work to keep them there in the hideout.

Naruto knew they had no real authority to keep anyone there.The only way they could take action against them would be if they were wanted somewhere or in their own home villages.Unfortunately, a large number of them were taken against their will and made into the people they were now, loyal to a criminal even after his fall.

“Are we going to do anything about the others?” Naruto asked, when the footsteps of the freed prisoners finally faded away.

“My intentions were to destroy the hideouts and make sure no one remained inside.If Sakura wants to search warrants and turn them over to their villages, she can,” Sasuke said.Naruto could tell by his tone that the discussion was over, his decision was final.He knew he’d find it hard to think of anything else, though, as they moved to continue their way through the last of the building.

 

It wasn’t until the sun was setting behind the trees, that the rest of Taka met them at their rendezvous point.None of them looked any worse for wear.

“We only met a few other shinobi after we split from you two,” Karin said, “but we had information we wanted to collect.We secured them in one of the rooms until we decide what should be done about them.”

“We’re not deciding,” Sasuke said.

“We did the same with the ones we fought.We’ll leave a letter for Sakura.Her team can decide,” Naruto said quickly.He’d been able to get Sasuke to agree to round up all the shinobi who’d attacked them, so they would still be there when Sakura made it to the hideout.

Karin glanced to each of the men behind her before speaking, “we’ll stay until they can get here.It shouldn’t be long.We’re not too far from the village, and I’m sure they won’t waste time.”

“Great,” Naruto said, “we can leave the letter with you.Actually, I can leave a clone, just in case there’s anything we need to know.”He glanced at Sasuke as he said that, to see if he opposed the idea, but his face was just as impassive as ever.Good.He’d take that as a yes.

Naruto had just sent his letter to Sakura that morning, but he wouldn’t put it past her to leave for the mission that very same day.He was also sure she would have rounded up a team and be prepared for a wide array of situations.As they settled for the night, he and Sasuke made plans to leave early the next morning, so they had no chances of getting caught still at the hideout when Sakura and her team showed up.

 

They were eating breakfast around a small campfire two days later, when his clone was finally dispelled.They’d travelled fast up until that point, barely stopping to eat, and sleeping for a bare minimum number of hours every night.Now, though, they were plenty far away that they’d not be detectable without extensive tracking.That seemed to satisfy Sasuke, so they were eating.

Then the memories from Naruto’s clone flooded over him, and his focus went hazy as he tried to absorb them all.Sakura along with Lee, Ino, and Sai had shown up to the hideout the morning after they’d left. 

His clone had stuck around an entire day, getting updates from Sakura, giving her the letter, and also informing Naruto of a mission they hoped he and Sasuke would take.Naruto realized he must have reacted outwardly because Sasuke was staring at him expectantly when he zoned back in.

“They just dispelled my clone,” he said, finishing his breakfast and setting the dish aside.“Apparently everyone got there yesterday morning.”

“So?”

“They’re taking care of everything, but also…they brought us a mission request from Gaara,” Naruto said, trying to read Sasuke’s expression.When he said nothing, Naruto continued, “he wants us to come to his village.Apparently there’s a serious issue, and he can’t leave to fix things, so he needs us.”

Sasuke still didn’t say anything.Naruto felt irritation prickle down his spine.“Well, what do you think?”

“That’s fine,” the Uchiha finally said.Wonderful.He was the most eloquent man in the world, surely.

“Okay.Good thing we’re already heading in the right direction.”

“Are you sure he requested both of us?”

Naruto had been in the middle of standing up when Sasuke spoke, so he straightened slowly as he searched his face for some indication of why he’d even asked that.Sasuke’s expression was as impassive as ever though, so Naruto went with his gut.

“We’re a package deal, Sasuke.He requested us both, but even if he didn’t, it’d be us going together or not at all.”Naruto made sure to make eye contact with him, so he knew that he meant it.Sasuke opened his mouth like he was going to respond, but thought better of it and turned away.Not before Naruto caught the pink tinting his cheeks though.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he moved around their camp, packing everything up.It looked like his gut feeling had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not a lot happened in this chapter, but it's because there's really a whole other half missing. Hopefully it's not too bad though and you managed to enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo a lot of this is what i wanted to be a part of chapter 3. I went on vacation for most of this week so I'm honestly surprised I managed to post today. That being said, there are some parts I'm really dissatisfied with, but I'm hoping this chapter will still read okay. If the end seems rushed, I'm sorry. I may wake up tomorrow and hate myself for not waiting another day to edit more but oh well. (tiny, baby) explicit content starts here. Happy reading :)

By that evening, they made it to a small town they’d passed through on their way to the hideout.It was situated on the path not long before they’d encountered the group of rogue bandits, but they’d merely passed through it on their first trip.Now, it was time for them to stop for the night anyway, so they decided to stay.

The first time they’d walked through the town, Naruto was sure no one had even glanced twice at them, this time though…

“Hey!Those are the guys!” they heard someone yell from one of the large buildings ahead.Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, both equally confused. Whatever it was, he was sure they’d be finding out.

Sure enough, the second they’d walked up to the only inn that the town had, multiple people were walking outside to greet them.

“Hey!You’re the guys who took care of those bandits not so long ago,” a man said, looking like he really wanted to shake their hands.Neither of them returned the gesture.

“The bandits?” Sasuke finally said, not bothering to hide his bewilderment.

“Yeah, those bandits have been terrorizing our town for months, but you took care of them.They don’t bother us anymore, and it’s thanks to you!”

“Thanks to us?”

“Thanks to you!You can stay here for free, it’s the least I can do.I’ll get you guys set up with a room and dinner’s on me too!”Before either of them could say anything, the man turned and walked inside.A few people had drifted out with him to nod their heads at everything he said, but once they walked inside, Naruto noticed the main room was full.It looked like a party or something was going on.

“Hope you don’t mind,” the guy was talking over his shoulder as he took them up stairs, “we have music and dancing every Friday night.You’re welcome to take part in that if you want, there’s a bar.” 

Naruto and Sasuke were just following the man, listening, and nodding their heads.All they wanted was to find an inn to stay for the night, and now they were being put up for free, given a meal, and invited to drink.Just because they’d fought some bandits that were in _their_ way.

“Well here’s your room guys, there’s a bathroom attached.Let me know if you need anything” the man said, giving them keys before turning and walking away.They both paused to share a look.It wasn’t like staying for free was going to hurt anything.It seemed like Sasuke came to the same decision because he unlocked the door, so they could both stroll in.

The room was nice.It was clean, with two beds, and a bathroom like he’d said.Nothing would be standing between them and a shower, now, and then they’d get a real meal.He couldn’t wait.

It was after they’d both taken advantage of the luxury that was hot water, that they walked down the stairs in search of food and followed their ears through the lobby.They apparently served food in the same room that the dancing was taking place because what was undoubtedly a restaurant during the day, seemed to convert into some kind of pub at night.There was a bar on one side of the area, and tables dotted around the walls, with a large space cleared for the dancing.

The second they walked in, Naruto felt music wash over them, some song that was winding down to its end.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke take a few steps toward a clump of empty tables near the bar, but before he could get anywhere close, the owner of the inn noticed them.

“Hey, everyone!Those are the shinobi that got rid of the bandits!” he yelled, in the quiet of the ending song.Naruto’s eyes snapped open, and he swore he could physically feel the beat of silence as everyone turned to look at them, before they all erupted in a cheer.Sasuke had stopped a couple steps ahead of him, so he couldn’t see his face, but he was willing to bet he was just as mortified as him.For a split second, Naruto didn’t know what to do, the cheer was going to stop in the next moment, and his mind was racing for some way to respond.

Luckily he never had to because the owner broke through the crowd and started talking as soon as the applause died down.Naruto let his shoulders sag in relief.

“I’m so glad you came!I’m sure you’re tired of hearing how grateful we all are by now, but come this way,” he said, and started leading them toward the empty tables, “dinner is on me tonight.You can have whatever you like.Davi, the barman will get your orders.Have a round of drinks on the house too.”

When he told them the name of the barman, Naruto realized they’d never exchanged names themselves.

“Uh, thanks a lot, sir.This is a lot honestly, you don’t have to do all this,” Naruto said, as the man pointed for them to sit down at a table.“We don’t even know your name.”

“Oh! Forgive me, forgive me,” the man said, obviously ignoring Naruto’s other words, “Teo is my name.”He held out his hand, and that time, Naruto took it.Teo looked pleased at that, his face splitting in a smile, before he mumbled something quickly and turned to walk toward the bar.

Naruto immediately looked at Sasuke, glad to see he wasn’t the only one that was overwhelmed.

“Real laid back, that guy is,” Naruto said, and Sasuke smirked before he rolled his eyes.

“At least we’re getting free food out of this.”

Naruto snorted, “yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Just as they settled into silence, Davi came over to their table to take their order, and it wasn’t long after that their food was being served.

“Teo said your first drink was on the house?” Davi said, his tone implying that they tell him what they wanted.

For once in his life, Sasuke looked to Naruto for an answer.“Uhh a mixed drink?” he said.To his credit, Davi managed to only smile at them. 

“Coming right up.”

Whatever he brought them was _good_.He couldn’t be so sure about Sasuke, but Naruto knew he’d only tried sake once when Jiraiya wasn’t looking, and the mixed drink he had now was a hundred times better.The drinks were so good that by the time they were done eating their food, both of them had emptied their glasses.

“I’m going to get another,” Naruto said, standing up from his chair, “do you want one?”Sasuke’s gaze followed him as he got up, both of them holding eye contact for a beat before he finally nodded.

Naruto returned to their table barely five minutes later with a smile stretched across his face.“He paid for our drinks!He said the second round was on him.We could get used to this, huh Sasuke?”

“Maybe,” he said, moving his shoulders in a tiny shrug.

“Have you ever had alcohol before?”Naruto’s eyes glanced to the Uchiha as he spoke, while he sipped slowly through his straw.

Sasuke squinted back at him before he answered.“Maybe.”

“Sasuke!! Come on, who cares?I tried sake once.Had to sneak it from Jiraiya, but still.It’s nothing like this though, I could drink these all night.”

“I have once, too, but this is way better.I drank too much that time, and I never want to do that again.”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image of drunk Sasuke, “yeah I’d bet not.I wish I could have seen that though.I bet as much as you don’t talk now, you wouldn’t shut up then.”

“Guess you’ll never know,” Sasuke said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

“Uh huh, sure.You just get to sipping, and we’ll see about that.”Sasuke’s only reaction was to purse his lips, but Naruto could see the smile in his eyes.There was no way he could resist such a challenge.He swore to himself that he’d have Sasuke laughing out loud by the end of the night.

As he drank his second drink, Naruto took better notice of the room full of people that they were in.When they’d first walked in, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing on the dance floor, but now it looked more like they were doing some kind of structured dance.Every time the song changed, people would line up or stand in a group and follow what were obviously predetermined steps.

Just as he was draining the last of his second glass, he caught sight of a couple people leaving the dance floor and headed straight for their table.Somehow before they even got there, he knew what was coming.

“Hey guys,” the woman in the middle of the group said, looking at each of them as she spoke, “we were wondering if you wanted to dance with us?”All of them had hopeful smiles on their faces, so Naruto felt the need to let them down gently.

“Well I don’t know, ya know.I don’t know what those dances are that you’re doing, and I kind of just wanted to rela—”

“Oh we can teach you!” the guy to her right said, “it’s really easy! Promise!”

“But I uh…I’m not sure I…” Naruto struggled to articulate a good reason why he couldn’t.

“We’ll buy you another drink!Both of you.Come on, please?Pretty please, just for a little while?”Naruto knew he couldn’t argue with that.He could track the warmth from the alcohol fanning out from his stomach.It made him feel mellow and happy and not all that upset that he couldn’t find a good way to say no.

“Fine, okay,” Naruto relented with a smile, but he wanted Sasuke to come with him. “Sasuke? Will you come too?”

Somehow his snort was audible over the music playing in the background, “no way.”Naruto frowned at him, but didn’t bother arguing.If it was just a couple of songs, surely he could dance and come back to their table, no problem.

He got up and followed the small group to the bar to get his promised drink, and he made sure to drop off one for Sasuke as they were pulling him out onto the dance floor.

It turned out, the first couple songs they tried to teach him were a complete disaster.Naruto was trying to memorize steps and do the couple arm in arm twirls, all with a drink in his hand that he was spilling as much as he was ingesting.Still, he was surprised to be having fun.By the time he finally got the hang of the dances, he didn’t want to go back and sit at their table.

He did, however, walk back over to deposit his half empty glass and make sure Sasuke was seeing the fun that he wasn’t having. 

“You’re missing out,” he singsonged at the Uchiha, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well you’re managing to look stupid enough for the both of us.There’s no use in me coming out there,” Sasuke said, and went back to sipping his straw.Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the dance floor.He couldn’t be surprised Sasuke’s attitude, but he’d try asking again later.

Even though he was alone, the longer Naruto danced, the easier it was to laugh, and he knew the warmth he felt from the alcohol was making him more sure of himself.More confident.

Even still, he couldn't keep himself from glancing back to sasuke every couple minutes.Almost every time, he’d catch the Uchiha’s eyes on him, watching him interact with the people surrounding him, everything managing to contribute to how lighthearted he felt: the music, the loud chatter of voices on the dance floor, and, especially, the sly smile on Sasuke’s face every time their eyes met over the crowd.

The first couple times it was like a jolt, him wanting to look over at the Uchiha, only to find him looking right back. Eventually, though, it became some kind of game, a way for them to be connected and communicate from across the room.

When Naruto finally felt bold enough, he sauntered back over to their table, alone.Without even pausing to think about what he was doing, he stood behind Sasuke’s chair and threw his arms over his shoulders.Sasuke didn’t even flinch.He was sure he’d have time to be surprised by that later.

“Sasuke won’t you please come dance with me?Pretty pretty please?”If there was a whiny tone to his voice, Naruto just hoped it would work in his favor.They sat like that, for what felt like minutes, as Sasuke spun his empty glass in a circle and said nothing.Just when Naruto was about to stand up and accept defeat, he heard the Uchiha sigh.

“Just for a minute,” Sasuke said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself, but it was enough for Naruto.

“Wait, Sasuke, really?!You mean it?” he said, jumping up so Sasuke could stand.He was smiling so big, he knew his eyes must nearly be closed.He was bouncing on his toes, so excited that the second Sasuke finally got up, he grabbed his hand and drug him to the dance floor.

His excitement never dimmed.Not when he was introducing Sasuke, or when he watched him learn the dances after only being shown one time, and especially not when they’d been dancing for an hour and the Uchiha showed no sign of wanting to stop. 

Naruto felt impervious to negative thoughts as he and Sasuke spun around each other and their group, even though their cheeks were red, and the air on the dance floor was sticky with warmth.Every turn they took, he would look over and see delight all but pouring out of Sasuke’s eyes, as they watched each other, and the biggest smile he was sure he’d ever seen was plastered on the Uchiha’s face.If the laughter and good natured yells over the music were any indication, Sasuke felt just as deliriously happy as Naruto.

He felt as if nothing was ever going to stop them, that is until his arm missed Sasuke’s as they prepared to link elbows and swing each other around.Neither of them could do anything but giggle at the mistake, while his arm ended up awkwardly twined around Sasuke.They were both bent over slightly, their right arms tangled, breathless with mirth, while everyone around them continued right on.

But as they both stood straight, Naruto stepped forward and turned the awkward contact into a hug, like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

It was meant to just be a quick thing, born of the high he was on from the happiness rushing through his veins, but then sasuke wrapped his arms around him too, and Naruto couldn’t help but squeeze tighter, until their bodies were pressed close together in the middle of the dance floor.

Naruto knew that he probably didn’t have full control over his scent right then, but he was still surprised when sasuke buried his nose against his neck and took as deep a breath in as he could manage.He was sure Sasuke was just as keyed up and in the moment as him, and he was also sure the alcohol was giving his confidence a nudge, but they’d not drank nearly enough for Sasuke to be doing something he didn’t want to do, only something he’d not had the nerve to do before.

And it was quick like lightning, the way realization struck him, standing there, wrapped close in Sasuke’s arms while he openly scented him: that he no longer had a single doubt about that being what he wanted.All those months ago, their relationship as best friends had gotten the tiniest bit blurred when he’d overheard Karin’s words.But now, the line may as well not be there at all.Sure they were still best friends, they were closer to each other than they ever would be with anyone else, but Naruto could no longer deny that there was an aspect to their relationship that was so much more than that to him.He no longer wanted to _just_ be best friends.If Sasuke had always been holding himself back from scenting Naruto, then he’d take that as an indication that maybe he wasn’t the only one toeing the line drawn around their friendship.

It was a different kind of warmth he felt now, swirling inside him and spreading down his limbs.The kind that repainted his memories with a glow, that added significance to their smallest interactions, that turned his world on its axis until Sasuke really truly was in the center.All Naruto could think was that he wanted to be close to him, to stay close to him.

He felt no qualms about moving to scent Sasuke back, and made no effort to resist when he felt the urge to press his lips against the Uchiha’s neck instead.Almost as soon as his mouth made contact, Naruto heard him gasp.Sasuke’s head jerked back to look at him, emotions storming like wild in his eyes and his lips parted in surprise.Even if he wanted to, Naruto couldn’t look away.It was like he was entranced, drawn in by the uncharacteristic window into what Sasuke was feeling.

He smiled and hoped it reassured Sasuke at least of his own feelings in that moment.If he had an ounce of regret, it was for how long it had taken him to realize, there’d never been anyone else but Sasuke.Not for him anyway. 

Eventually, a small smile crept back over Sasuke’s face, and Naruto swore he saw his cheeks get the tiniest bit pinker.He couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of where they were and what they’d done.The atmosphere before had seemed to flow through them, stirring them up, and giving them a rush, but now it felt like they were in a bubble, everything going on around them just flowed outside, unable to penetrate.It made it easy to forget that they were in public, surrounded by strangers.

“Um how about we—do you want to—”

“Go?” Naruto said, supplying what he hoped Sasuke was trying to say.

“Yeah.” 

All he managed in answer was a nod of his head.But that’s all it took for Sasuke to grab his hand and start dragging him through the crowd.By the time they made it through the door to the lobby, Naruto was laughing.

“Sasuke would you mind slowing down?”All he got in answer was a smile sent over his shoulder.

But Sasuke didn’t change his pace at all.He walked straight to the stairs that led to their room and started up, never once loosening his grip on Naruto’s hand.Without the crowd around them though, he had no problem following Sasuke close enough that he could hold on.It wasn’t until their proximity gave Naruto a perfect opportunity to catch the scent trailing after Sasuke, that he started to have problems.

Naruto was lucky it was faint, that Sasuke still had some control, but it was still flowing almost directly into his nose, Sasuke’s normal smell, but layered under that was a whisper of arousal.It may as well have punched Naruto in the gut. Because he knew if he could pick up on it while Sasuke was still making the effort to hide it, then in reality the arousal was way more than the undertone he was smelling.The second he realized, it was all he could do to keep his own scent from roaring free but not only that.He had to reign in the thoughts exploding in his head over Sasuke maybe feeling the same way about him. _Sure_ he just scented him on the dance floor, but he could have been caught up in the moment.

Of course, the cherry on top of all of that was the tightening feeling of interest stirring low in his own belly.It was one thing to keep his scent from radiating off him, it was another to keep his body from responding to the signals that Sasuke’s was sending. 

By the time they got to their door, he was having a hard time thinking of anything else.Just Sasuke, filling every corner of his mind.He was turned away from him still, unlocking the door, Naruto hoped, but his earlier momentum had apparently left him.Sasuke was surely taking his time turning the key.

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto said, his voice a low rumble, hopefully conveying his impatience.There was a pause before Sasuke spun around, tugging Naruto’s hand with him so that they were suddenly close again, just like the dance floor.Except, now their noses were almost touching and determination shone in Sasuke’s eyes.

“Naruto,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper.Naruto felt Sasuke’s breath fan over his mouth, and he didn’t even bother to hide his gaze, flicking between Sasuke’s lips and his eyes.He felt the temperature tick up a notch, heat was creeping up the back of his neck and settling in his stomach.“I was kinda hoping that…” Sasuke continued to whisper, leaning forward as he spoke.What he was hoping for was all too clear to Naruto.

His brain barely had time to process before he’d closed the gap and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s.It was like the contact flipped a switch.One second their mouths were pressed together softly, and the next Sasuke was all but wrapped around him.He’d dropped Naruto’s hand so he could wind his arms around the blond’s neck, and whatever distance was left between them was instantly gone, their bodies forced together as close as they could go.He was seriously, seriously hanging on by a thread.Naruto’s hands were twisted in his shirt, but he was fighting a losing battle, and right when he felt Sasuke’s tongue gliding along his bottom lip, he jerked back.

“Sasuke, _please,”_ Naruto said.There was no hiding the plea in his voice, nor the rasp he had no way of fighting.If he was being honest with himself, he could feel a tremor in his hands where they were clenched so tightly, but honesty wasn’t going to help him right then.“Open the door.”

Confusion flitted across Sasuke’s face, but he turned anyway, thank goodness.The second the door was open, Naruto rushed them both forward and slammed it behind them, at least having enough of a mind to turn the lock, before the dam broke.He didn’t have a choice anymore but to let his scent out, he was honestly surprised he lasted as long as he did.

“What—” he heard Sasuke start to ask, but his scent quickly saturated the room.When Sasuke’s sentence dropped off, Naruto heard him take a deep breath before, “Oh. _Oh,”_ he groaned, “ _Naruto._ ”

That was all the warning he got before Sasuke’s own scent blazed across his senses.Too much.It was too much.

Arousal was no longer a slow burn in his stomach but like molten lava searing his insides, and he had no chance of hiding it.He had what felt like seconds to bask in the wave of lust clouding Sasuke’s aura before he was wrapped around him again.

There was no gentle start to their kiss that time.Their mouths were instantly crushed together, and they took turns exploring with their tongues, pulling away slightly to suck each others lips.Sasuke’s arms were wound around him so that they were pressed close, and Naruto’s hands had found their way into his hair, his fingers fisted so he could plunder Sasuke’s mouth deeper.

Before long, Naruto was pressing kisses along his jaw, pausing to briefly suck Sasuke’s earlobe, and trailing openmouthed kisses down his neck.He took his time, each kiss taking him closer to the source of that scent he was getting more and more addicted to.When he finally placed his mouth over that sensitive part of Sasuke’s neck, he sucked long enough to leave a mark, getting completely lost in the pure pheromones coating his tongue.Naruto fully surrendered to it, letting himself bask in Sasuke’s taste, and memorizing the sweetness so there was no chance he’d ever forget. 

It wasn’t until he heard Sasuke’s choked off, “Naruto,” that he realized how much he was affecting him.The second he pulled away, his eyes landed on dark ones, pupils blown wide, and took in Sasuke’s completely blissed out expression.His breathing was ragged, his arms had gone from tightly squeezing to just barely hanging on, and Naruto could feel him hard and pressing into his belly.

It was an experience, to see Sasuke so far gone outside of his usual lack of expression, and it made Naruto all the more intent to try and never forget.

Sasuke seemed to recover quickly, though, while he was lost in the moment, fisting his hands in the front of Naruto’s shirt and spinning him around.For half a second, he had no idea why until he felt himself pushed down onto one of the beds.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had no idea what had made him turn Naruto’s hug into them scenting each other openly on the dance floor, but it had led to them twined around each other after barely making it out of the hallway, with Naruto’s mouth latched onto his scent gland.He really couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

He could feel each little suck and flick of Naruto’s tongue and it was driving him insane.He was well past being turned on, there was no use trying to hide his erection anymore, and his mind was starting get lost in the sensation. 

It was all he could do to force Naruto’s name from his lips.But the second he did, the blond pulled away and looked directly into his eyes.Sasuke knew his face must show exactly how wound up he was, and how his body felt light and his breathing ragged.He was past the point of caring about that too.

Before he’d thought it all the way through, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto’s shirt and spun him toward the bed.His mind was consumed with how badly he wanted to taste Naruto back, and if it made his movements a little rough, then so be it.

It was like Sasuke could tell the second Naruto realized where he was headed because he let himself fall back on the bed, and stripped off his shirt in the time it took Sasuke to follow him.He wasted no time in burying his face into Naruto’s neck and finally sucking the skin just over his scent gland.The blond tasted just like he smelled, so pure and undiluted, like all of Sasuke’s favorite things bundled into one.Somewhere in the less distracted back of his mind, he was sure they were his favorite because that’s what Naruto smelled like.In reality, Sasuke was so overwhelmed by finally getting to taste him first hand, that he barely registered the groan leaving his mouth or his fingers twining in blond hair so he wouldn’t be pulled away.

His focus didn’t waver until Naruto hooked his hand over the back of Sasuke’s knee and pulled until he was straddling him.He jerked back with a pop, his eyes going wide as he realized that the move had their hips slotted together, and Naruto was most definitely just as hard as he was.Sasuke couldn’t help the little thrust when he felt Naruto pressing back against him, the friction enough to punch the air from his lungs.

He swore he could feel his thoughts clouding over.There was an undeniable spike of arousal in Naruto’s scent, and Sasuke couldn’t help but respond, licking his way quickly across the blond’s collar bone to suck even harder at his scent gland.If he had his way, Naruto’s scent would be an ever present taste on his tongue, but he was settling for absorbing as much as he could right then. 

Naruto’s hands were clenched on his hips, like all he wanted to do was hold on for his life.Sasuke couldn’t care.The omega inside him was undoubtedly high on the alpha pheromones rolling off Naruto, and combined with the lingering effects of the alcohol, the reservations that normally kept him from acting on his desires were firmly shoved to the side.

From the very first thrust, he’d been addicted.There was no stopping his hips, grinding his erection against Naruto’s as he sucked marks into his skin, across his shoulders, along the curve of his jaw, but always returning to lick back over his gland.Sasuke felt high on the smell of their scents mingling in his nose, the sound of the little groans rumbling in Naruto’s chest, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure flooding through him.He could feel his muscles starting to tremble, and the feeling was dragging him under, making him abandon the kisses to allow for the breaths wheezing from his chest.He settled instead for burying his face into Naruto’s neck so every inhale was full of his scent.

Just as Sasuke was zeroing in his focus, committing to the movements between them, Naruto’s hands gripped his hips tighter.

“Sasuke,” he said then, his voice low and raspier even than usual.Sasuke didn’t pause, didn’t even move his face from the crook of Naruto’s neck, he just made a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat. “Sasuke if you don’t stop— I’m gonna—”

But that made Sasuke even more determined to keep going, because if Naruto was saying what he thought he was, then he didn’t want to stop.But then Naruto used his grip to break their contact, and Sasuke only just kept himself from whimpering out loud.

“ _What_ ,” he finally said back, his voice quiet with tension.

“I said I—”Naruto’s cheeks were getting pinker by the second as he scrambled for the words he wanted to say, “it feels good, I’m getting kinda close—”

“Good,” Sasuke interrupted, making sure to look straight into his eyes, so Naruto knew how intensely he meant it.He watched Naruto’s eyes grow wide, emotions flickering across his face, before desire slowly flooded them all out.A lazy smile stretched his lips at the same time that he lowered his eyelids, suddenly looking incredibly smug.A lesser man than Sasuke might have been concerned.

“Fine,” Naruto said.Just as he was about to throw that thought from his mind, Naruto was quickly reaching between them to unsnap his pants and shove them down.Sasuke had opened his mouth to respond but felt the words die on his lips, his mouth going dry.Naruto used his pause to flip their positions with a speed that had Sasuke’s eyebrows shooting upward, but his surprise wore off quickly, and as soon as he was on his back, he was shoving his own pants down, the thought of their bare skin touching pushing reason from his mind.

Deep down he was still incredulous that this was even happening.With Naruto. Like “you’re my friend, Sasuke” Naruto that he’d basically been in love with for most of his life.Ever since the war he’d given up on them ever being anything more than friends, but he wasn’t going to let his misjudgment hold him back.At some point, Naruto must have overcome at least a little bit of his obliviousness, and Sasuke couldn’t find it within himself in that moment to be anything but thrilled.

The second their skin made contact, it felt like he’d been struck by the lightning that he was so famous for.Once upon a time, he may have scoffed at the idea that a simple touch could make his whole body feel so alive, but he couldn’t say the same now.Pleasure was like a jolt in his abdomen at the first sticky slide of their skin.Before long, though, their dicks were gliding together easily, slick with precum that both of them were producing fast enough for Sasuke to be embarrassed about later.

As if seeing their erections wet and sliding between their bodies wasn’t enough, Naruto had gone back to nipping down his neck and suckling his scent gland, all but overloading his senses.Just when his muscles were back to trembling, Naruto started moaning low in his chest with each thrust.He could feel it where their fronts were pressed together, where Naruto’s mouth was coasting over his skin, where Sasuke’s fingers were pressed into his back in an effort to ground himself in some way.

It was like Sasuke could feel his orgasm creeping up his bones, like each thrust was a whole new level of pleasure.He must have made some kind of outward sign, or maybe Naruto just knew him that well, because it was like he received a hidden signal and doubled his pace.

Sasuke wasn’t ready.One second he was riding a slow build, and the next he’s racing along, his nerves feeling like live wire, his head dizzy with the scent of arousal, and the noises he’d been holding back forcing their way from his throat.Right when he thought he’d adjusted, Naruto latched his mouth onto his scent gland and jammed his tongue into his skin, getting as close to the sensation of being bitten as he could without actually breaking skin.

Sasuke was instantly thrown over the edge.The euphoria crashed over him hard, rushing through his veins until all of his senses felt whited out.Somehow he knew he was yelling, that his nails were digging into Naruto’s skin, and that his own hips were chasing sensation, but it felt like he was experiencing it in a disconnected way.The pleasure made him feel everything so intensely that he eventually felt numb.

By the time everything started edging back in, Naruto’s hips were twitching forward with tiny thrusts as his own orgasm came to an end.Sasuke had never felt so lethargic in all his life.So sapped and heavy that he didn’t have space for a single thought outside of basking in the little aftershocks tingling across his whole body.

Naruto had scooted down before he’d collapsed, so his head was resting on Sasuke’s chest, and they didn’t have to separate so he could still breathe.It felt like second nature for his fingers to run absentmindedly through blond hair while they both cooled off.

If his body was sluggish after his release, his mind felt anything but.All the thoughts he’d pushed away in favor of their actions were tumbling back down on him.He knew how he felt about Naruto, how he’d basically always felt, even back when he didn’t have a name to put to the emotion.He’d spent so long pushing himself to ignore his own feelings, that he barely knew how to digest what they’d just done.

It had felt right to him, to express himself and show his interest physically, and in the moment, he hadn’t given himself time to think of the repercussions of his actions.But now, he couldn’t keep his mind from running wild and contemplating how Naruto would react.It was almost enough for him to panic, the possibility of him being scared off.Because he had to know how Sasuke felt now, he’d led Naruto off the dance floor, he’d made it clear that was what he wanted.He couldn’t let go of the idea that maybe Naruto had just gotten caught up in the mood, that he’d regret it in the morning.All Sasuke could do was wait and see.

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto hummed in the back of his throat and picked his head up to look at him.Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at him.Since the high had worn off, he couldn’t help but notice how haphazardly they’d gotten to their current position.Only Naruto had his shirt off and both of their pants were shoved down in a hurry.When Naruto pushed himself up on his arms, Sasuke tried and failed to hold back a snort.

“What?” Naruto said, smiling right back at him.

“Just us…being in a hurry,” Sasuke said, looking down at their state of undress.

Naruto glances down himself before answering, his smile twice as big when he does, “yeah well, there’s nothing wrong with coloring outside of the lines every once in a while, Sas,” and he winked at him, _winked,_ as he stood up stiffly and let his pants pool around his ankles.Sasuke felt red dash across his cheeks and knew, at least in that moment, that Naruto felt just as silly and relaxed as him.

“I think most of the mess is on your shirt if you think you can take it off without making it worse,” Naruto said, standing there and looking down at him.

He was right.Most of their cum had conveniently landed on his shirt.It was almost dry by that point, so he easily took it off, but Naruto had still laid on him while it was wet and spread it all down his own front.The blond seemed to notice as much and walked into the bathroom, to clean himself off and then come back to make sure Sasuke was cleaned up too.

Before Naruto crawled back onto the bed, he pulled Sasuke’s pants all the way off and tugged down the covers, so they could get in the bed the right way.

They were both completely naked when Naruto climbed into bed beside him.If he noticed the tiny hesitation Sasuke’s wariness had caused, he gave no indication of it.Instead Naruto tugged him close and pushed his leg between Sasuke’s, making him feel completely wrapped up. 

At least when they had to face reality the next day, Sasuke could remember how sated and comfortable he felt in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

When the light woke Naruto up the next morning, he and Sasuke were still wrapped around each other, the Uchiha was fast asleep.He was glad he woke up first, so he could see Sasuke’s face relaxed and feel his arms tight around him before he had time to wake up and withdraw.Naruto didn’t even bother keeping the smile off his face.When he thought of the night before, from the dancing to ending their night in bed together and covered in their mingled scents, the only emotion he could manage to feel was elation.

He’d come to terms with his feelings for Sasuke slowly.Not that the feelings hadn’t been there all along, but he surely hadn’t realized them for what they were.He could kick himself for all the time he’d wasted, thinking the affection he had for Sasuke was just friendly, and not realizing he’d only ever be happy by the Uchiha’s side.If he took last night into account, it seemed like Sasuke might feel the same way about him, but he wouldn’t be leaving it up to an assumption.Naruto felt sure he wanted to talk, that they needed to talk, and that hopefully they would on their way to Suna.

He saw Sasuke’s eyelids stir as he brainstormed ways to bring up his feelings and immediately snapped his own eyes shut.It was a split decision, so Sasuke didn’t catch him staring, and so Naruto could see what he’d do if he woke up first.

He felt the Sasuke’s body tense, like he was stretching, before his face pressed against Naruto’s neck.He’d never closed his scent back off when they’d gone to sleep, so both of their smells still lingered in the room, and would linger in Naruto’s memory for much longer.He was on the verge of smiling when he sensed Sasuke’s scent dissipate, like he’d closed it back off.

Naruto barely kept his eyes from snapping open and his eyebrows drawing together in question.Surely, they could wait until they left before they closed back off from each other.

But then he felt Sasuke start to untangle himself from Naruto’s own limbs, and dread started a slow curl in his stomach.He felt like he was in too deep with pretending to be asleep.He was caught between wanting to stop Sasuke and ask him questions, but also wanting to see what he would do.

When he finally freed himself from where they were twisted together, he felt Sasuke stop moving.Just as the bed dipped gently, and he thought the Uchiha would just get up, he felt lips press gently against his.So maybe he just wanted to let Naruto sleep?

 

Except when Sasuke got out of the shower, and Naruto was sitting up in the middle of the bed, he seemed reluctant to make eye contact, like he was wary of something.He was too busy trying to think of reasons why Sasuke may have clammed back up to say anything.His thoughts were still spinning in his head as he went to take his own shower.

Naruto was sure he missed something, but for once thought it might be better to wait and ask later.Give Sasuke time to work through his own thoughts.

They managed to check out of the inn, with many thanks exchanged between them and the owner before they were finally back on the road toward Gaara’s village.

For a brief time after they started moving, Naruto wondered if they shouldn’t have done what they did the night before.If maybe Sasuke had regrets, and he’d pushed him away by acting on his feelings. 

But then he didn’t understand why Sasuke would have scented him when he woke up and kissed him when he thought Naruto was asleep and wouldn’t know.

While he was trying to figure out exactly what Sasuke may be thinking, he was watching him in his peripheral.He couldn’t help but feel even more connected to the Uchiha after the night before, so he didn’t even bother keeping his gaze from flicking over to occasionally watch him.

It was only because of that, he saw Sasuke’s eyes land on him. Naruto looked straight ahead but could still see Sasuke’s eyes look him up and down before his gaze turned away.

The feeling that he was missing something tingled at the back of his mind again.Sasuke was sending him mixed signals, seeming to be closed off, but sneaking glances and kisses when he thought Naruto wasn’t looking.

Whatever it was, he promised himself he’d be getting to the bottom of it.It felt impossible for him to be ashamed, now that he’d come to terms with his feelings, and he wouldn’t be giving up on understanding Sasuke any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it. I love comments and kudos (who doesn't lol).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a little more progress in this chapter, I think. I switch between Sasuke and Naruto's POV a bit more often in this chapter, so please let me know if anything is confusing/extremely undesirable. Otherwise, happy reading!

They made it to the sand village the next day, and Naruto had made good on his agreement with himself.He and Sasuke had gone right back to their normal routine, like they hadn’t blown the boundaries of their friendship wide open two nights ago.It was irritatingNaruto like a gnat in his eye, but he’d kept his mouth shut.

That didn’t mean he hadn’t been watching Sasuke like the hawks he was so fond of.Every chance he had to watch the Uchiha without being noticed, he took, but it seemed like Sasuke was making every effort to treat what happened like a blip on the radar.It wasn’t like he was ignoring Naruto, but he was treating him just the same as if nothing ever happened.He knew for a fact that Sasuke wouldn’t be doing such a thing unless he had what he felt was a very good reason.He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off forever, and that eventually, he’d just be blurting out the hundred or so questions he’d racked up so far.

Still, it was only because he’d been so aware of Sasuke that he noticed his muscles quickly tense and relax when Gaara appeared before them, just inside the village gates.Naruto had unfurled his chakra when they’d gotten close to the village, and he knew Gaara would pick up on it and come to meet them.

“Gaara!” Naruto yelled as soon as he came into view.It had been a long time since he’d seen the Kazekage and even if he was only there for a serious mission, it was nice to see his friend again.

“Naruto,” he said back, not smiling as usual, but his voice full of fondness.He put his hand out for Naruto to shake, a simple gesture, but one that held meaning for them both, so Naruto grabbed his hand to shake back, his smile never once fading.He watched Gaara incline his head in greeting to Sasuke before he finally escorted them back to his office.

 

“I’m surprised you accepted my offer,” Gaara said finally, seated behind his desk facing them both.

“I knew you wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important,” Naruto said, unable to keep his gaze from darting over to Sasuke and back.There technically had been the possibility that they wouldn’t come, but they were there now, so he saw no use in bringing it up.“Are you going to tell us why you asked for us specifically?”

“The issue at hand is large enough that I would have to either assist or send too many jonin out of the village to solve.Because I think it will be a longer termed mission, I can’t allow for either of those options.But I have complete faith in the two of you together and your ability to successfully complete the mission.”

Naruto felt anticipation curl in his stomach at the idea of a real assignment.He didn’t really know how Gaara and Kakashi had handled the red tape behind them being allowed to help out, but the excitement was enough for him to dismiss his questions about that issue entirely.

“So…” Naruto said, “what’s the problem then?”

“For the last almost month and a half children have been going missing from our village, and some of the smaller ones in the surrounding area.They’ve been disappearing discreetly and one at a time, mostly at night, and no one has been able to find a single trace of where they’ve been taken.Because of these factors, we’ve assumed there are shinobi behind the kidnappings.”

“But if this has been going on for so long, why didn’t you contact us sooner?!” Naruto asked, cutting across the rest of what Gaara had been about to say.

“No one knew where you were until you conveniently informed Sakura a couple days ago.”

“We weren’t hiding, you could have found us,” Sasuke said, finally inserting himself into the conversation, and seemingly in defense of Naruto.

“Either way,” Gaara said, his stern expression making it clear he wasn’t looking for an argument, “it took a couple of weeks before the disappearances were linked, and even longer for us to get word that it was happening in other nearby towns.Now we’ve been able to issue warnings throughout the area, so people can be on alert.All the children that have been taken were in some way academy students that were training to be ninja.That is the only possible reason we have found for them to have been taken.”

“So you don’t know where they are, who took them, or why they’ve been taken?” Sasuke said from beside him.Naruto cut his eyes over to give Sasuke a stern look of his own.They’d already agreed to help Gaara so what was his point.

“If you regret agreeing—”

“We’ll do it,” Sasuke said, cutting Gaara off, “I’m just asking.”

Naruto couldn’t help but look between them, suddenly wishing the conversation was over.

“So is that it then?” he said, hoping that they could get shown where they were staying and talk about a plan for the mission.

“Yes,” Gaara said, their eyes meeting over his desk, “Kankuro should be just outside.He’ll show you to a room.You’re welcome to find me if you have any questions.”

 

Neither of them had wanted to wait even a day to get started.After Kankuro had shown them to their room, they’d sat together and mapped out a strategy for attempting to find the lost children.In theory, it shouldn’t have been hard if they were all taken to the same place and still near by, but they both knew that such a thing was an unlikely hope.

They’d decided to spend a couple of days traveling in different directions away from the village and using chakra sensing abilities to try and find large groups of people in unusual areas.If that didn’t work then they were going to go back to the village and try and develop a plan to catch a child actively being taken.

Naruto was trying hard to keep his head in the process they were following.So far they’d been at it three days, treating the village like the center of a circle, and going out in straight lines away from the center to keep track of the ground they’d covered.But they only had a couple more directions to travel before they’d covered them all.He was starting to feel frustrated, thinking that whoever had the children had at least gone to the trouble to hiding their chakra, and that they definitely wouldn’t be finding them using the current method.Sasuke felt similarly as far as he could tell, wanting to start early in the morning and being reluctant to turn back to try another direction.No matter how impatient they both got, though, if the group’s chakra was hidden by a jutsu, it would be almost impossible to find them that way.

When they got to end of their current line away from the circle, he heard Sasuke sigh.

“I hate this,” Naruto said, vocalizing what he was sure they both felt. “I can’t keep myself from thinking what might be happening to them.”

“Don’t.”

“Yeah like it’s just that easy,” he said, rolling his eyes in the Uchiha’s direction.

“Just block it from your mind.Thoughts like that won’t do you any favors,” Sasuke said, as they both turned to head back toward the village and try the last route.

“I’m not some genius Uchiha.I can’t just control it.”Some of the frustration he felt was undoubtedly shortening his patience.He didn’t want to be told to control it, he wanted…well he didn’t really know what he wanted aside from hurrying up and finding the kidnapped children.

“We’ll find them, Naruto,”Sasuke finally said, and he let the conversation drop.

 

But they didn’t find them on their last attempt, and Naruto’s composure broke.

“I can’t take this!” he yelled, storming into Gaara’s office without bothering to knock, Sasuke hot on his heels.

“Naruto—” Sasuke started what was surely a reprimand, but in that moment he didn’t care.He had no where to put all the nervous energy he’d built up over the last three days of having no luck at all.

“It’s fine, Sasuke,” he heard Gaara say before he plowed on.

“I just…like.What if we can’t find them?What if they’re all spread out?What if they aren’t okay?Who am I if I can’t even save some kids from some idiots who probably don’t know their head from their ass.I can’t stand making no progress at all,” Naruto said, words spewing from his mouth like bile he couldn’t bear to keep in.“There has to be something you know Gaara, some information you forgot to give us.”

“Naruto,” was all Gaara said.None of them spoke after that.They all let the silence stretch, broken only by the sound of Naruto’s rapid breathing, but even that faded away as he paced the room and slowly calmed down.

“I just feel useless,” he finally said, when he felt more under control.The agitation trickled out of him and he was left just feeling defeated.

“You’re not useless,” Gaara said, his full attention on Naruto, though he’d surely just interrupted his work.“It’s easy to get frustrated, given the situation, but I know you won’t give up.You guys will figure it out.”

Naruto felt itchy under his skin, troubled by the situation and irritable because of it.He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, so he put all his effort into reigning them in, and turned his focus to hopefully forming a new plan that would yield better results.

“You’re right, Gaara.We’ll make a new plan.Sorry for interrupting you.”As he finished speaking, he looked to Sasuke, hoping that he would pick up on his unspoken need to start planning right away.

“Any time, Naruto, really,” Gaara said.His voice was so sincere that Naruto could be sure, at the very least, that he hadn’t upset his friend with his outburst.It was hard not to count that as a victory in their current climate of failure, so when Sasuke turned toward the door, he left feeling less despondent than he had only a minute before, but also more determined than he’d felt in days.

 

By the time they both got back to the room, he could feel the echo of his usual optimism creeping back.They’d spent the last hours of the day forming a plan to try and catch one of the kidnappings in action.It made Naruto feel confident again that they were on the right track at least for the moment.

As keyed up as he was, he couldn’t wait to get in the bed.Not only would they be able to get started putting their plan into place the next day, but they’d also been running themselves ragged the past almost week, getting up before the sun and not stopping sometimes until it had set, and he was completely exhausted.

He didn’t waste any time getting out his pajamas and changing while he rambled to Sasuke. “—and I don’t know why, but the plan we came up with just feels right.Like I really think we’ll actually be successful this time.Now that I’ve thought about it, it makes sense the other way didn’t work, I mean they’ve gotta know Gaara would send shinobi to look for the kids.But either way, Sasuke, I really appreciate you putting up with me being dumb and getting emotional,” Naruto said, pushing his pants down, “I mean I know I’m always kind of an idiot in your eyes but still.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Sasuke said, from behind him, “everyone gets emotional sometimes.”

He was weirdly touched by Sasuke’s words, that he’d even been listening, and also that he thought it worth his time to reassure Naruto at all.He couldn’t keep himself from turning to seek his gaze, so he could read the level of sincerity there.

Just as he faced Sasuke though, he found him focused lower and remembered that he was standing in just his boxers.It was impossible to miss how Sasuke’s eyes trailed all the way up, completely distracted, until they locked onto his own.For a second, Naruto was startled by the conspicuous action, completely thrown by how out of the ordinary such a thing was for the Uchiha.He knew that Sasuke was attracted to him physically, but he’d never allowed Naruto to catch him blatantly staring before, especially not when he was barely dressed.

As if that wasn’t odd enough, Sasuke’s scent ratcheted up in strength right before his very nose until there was no denying his appreciation for Naruto’s state of undress.It would have been subtle probably, for anyone else, but his sense of smell was so strong there was no denying it.He had no idea what to say, how to express that his skin had gone hot at the attention or that his own scent was raring inside him to respond, no matter how tiny the change had been.

He knew enough to realize that he’d missed some cue though, when Sasuke stood up quickly and his gaze flicked away.

“I’m going for a walk,” he said, turning and grabbing the door handle.

“Sasuke, wait!” Naruto started to say, but Sasuke was gone before he could even take a step forward, the slam of the door echoing in his mind.

For a second, his brain couldn’t even process everything that just happened, but when it caught up he felt like an idiot.His face had surely betrayed his surprise, and Sasuke must have mistook it.

To make matters worse, “if you try to say that he’s probably just confused one more time, I may have to intervene for old time’s sake,” Kurama said inside his head.Naruto barely refrained from crossing his arms in a huff.

“You will not—”

“Believe me, I don’t want to.But even more than that, I’m tired of watching you beat around the bush.It’s not like you, kit.He’s always been your Uchiha, and it’s time to come clean.”

He found he had nothing to say, after that.His argument died on his lips because he knew deep, deep down, Kurama had a point.Cowardice had never been his forte.

 

* * *

 

 

As Sasuke jumped between roofs by the light of the moon, he berated himself for being so obvious.Even though it’d been a week since the incident, or so he’d been calling it, he still felt like the unspoken discussion between them made the new facet to their relationship tenuous.They were best friends at the very least, but he was finding it more and more impossible to even act like that description still fit their relationship at all, or more importantly, that he could continue acting as if he didn’t have much deeper feelings for Naruto. 

He’d gotten caught up watching the blond change, and for now he was blaming it on how exhausted they both were, but the second Naruto had started taking his clothes off, Sasuke had been enraptured.

Sure, Naruto had been rambling the whole time, but he’d only caught a very small percentage of the words said because he’d been too focused on the skin being exposed so innocuously.Before the night at the inn, Sasuke only had his imagination to fuel his daydreams, but that was no longer true.Now he knew what it was like to touch the places Naruto bared so unknowingly, what it was like to taste some of them, and what it felt like to be pressed close to them.

The knowledge made it that much harder to ignore Naruto doing something so simple as changing into his pajamas, hard enough to ignore that Sasuke would apparently make no effort to hide when he was checking him out and even almost lose control of his scent. 

So he’d needed fresh air.At least, he needed to distance himself long enough to get over the feelings and desire warring in his chest right then, so he finally settled on a rooftop terrace, built as a public garden space.

Not even a minute later, though, he felt someone settle in the same place.He could almost roll his eyes at himself for thinking he might get five minutes alone, but surprise quickly overtook his resignation when the person spoke to him.

“I am sure you intended to spend time alone, but I saw you and couldn’t help but wonder if you might need an ear,” Gaara said, moving toward Sasuke so his face was no longer in shadow.

The way Sasuke felt about the Kazekage had settled into mostly indifference by that time in his life, but he couldn’t help but snort at how precise his inference was.Luckily or unluckily Gaara managed to hear him.

“I’ll take that as a reluctant yes.”

He didn’t know what to say.Why would he talk to Gaara about his feelings for Naruto when they were so obviously close?He let silence build between them, and he realized he really wouldn’t know how to begin even if he was open to sharing.

“Is it safe to guess this has something to do with Naruto?” Gaara finally said, knocking Sasuke even farther off balance.

“How could you even…?”

“I think it may help if I tell you that I understand.”

Sasuke really didn’t know how to process that.They were speaking purely in assumptions, but still somehow completely understanding each other.So that must have meant, Gaara loved Naruto too, at least in some way.“I don’t know what to do,” he finally said.

“To be clear, this is not your intentions that are confused, correct?”Gaara said, and Sasuke knew that it was his roundabout way of asking if he was just fucking with Naruto.

He couldn’t help but feel his hackles rise at the implication, “How could you even ask that?I’ve always loved him,” Sasuke said the last part quickly, like ripping off a bandaid, and he was sure his moment of indignance only goaded him on.“He—I’m worried that he’s confused, maybe unsure, and I don’t want to crowd him or force him.”

It was the first time Sasuke actually put the feelings into words outside of his own head.He was partially worried he should have kept it to himself, but Gaara said he understood, and looking at his face, in his eyes, Sasuke could tell that he wasn’t the only one who’d been precise in his guesses.

“Have you said anything to him?Given him any kind of chance to choose for himself if he’s confused?”

All Sasuke did in answer was narrow his eyes.

“Not to be rude, Sasuke, but this is Naruto we’re talking about.Do you think he’s going to figure out your feelings on his own…? In the next ten years?”

Now that was solid logic he had a hard time arguing with.He felt like he’d been obvious, that his actions had spelled it out pretty clearly, but maybe he was overestimating.Maybe Naruto hadn’t figured out Sasuke’s feelings afterall.

“It’s just so overwhelming for me, I guess I didn’t consider that as a possibility.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure Naruto could figure out the nature of his own feelings,” Gaara said, and Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice, “if they didn’t smack him over the head.”

He definitely couldn’t argue with that and found himself holding back a smile at Gaara’s logic. Their conversation was turning out to be unexpectedly helpful.His feelings, at least, felt much more resolved than when he’d first stopped there.

When Sasuke looked up from his thoughts, Gaara had turned as if to leave.

“Thanks,” he mumbled quickly, forcing the word out before he could change his mind.

“No problem, and Sasuke” Gaara said, looking back from edge of the terrace, “don’t forget, he’s still the same Naruto, no matter what.”Then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost three in the morning when Naruto sprinted into Gaara’s quarters with Kankuro hot on his heels.

“Naruto!You can’t just—”

“Gaara! Gaara, wake up!” he yelled, cutting Kankuro off mid sentence, and flailing around in the dark.

Naruto heard the unmistakable sigh of exasperation before a lamp flickered on beside Gaara’s bed.“It’s all right Kankuro.I’ll be two for two tonight, I suppose.”

“What?” he said, Gaara’s words going straight over his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Why are you here, Naruto?”

“Sasuke’s missing!”

“Why didn’t you just say that?!” Kankuro finally said from where he’d settled back by the door and been glaring at him.

“What do you mean missing?I just saw him hours ago.” Gaara sat up in his bed, obviously deciding the interruption wouldn’t be a quickly resolved matter.

“I _mean_ that he left our room kinda suddenly, so I was just giving him time to himself, but when I realized what time it was and he still wasn’t back, I checked for him everywhere and he’s not in the village!” Naruto said, his voice raised and frantic, “And what do you mean you saw him hours ago?”

“That’s beside the point.Were you unable to pick up his chakra at all? Even outside the village?” Gaara said, throwing his covers back, and standing up.

“I didn’t even try that yet.I didn’t know what to do next, so I came here!I knew we’d have a better chance of stopping whoever took him together.I just…no one can hurt Sasuke okay?I can’t take that!So, I…came straight here because I knew you would help me,” Naruto said, emotion pouring into his every word.

“Naruto,” Gaara said gently, “I know you’re upset, but it’s not likely that someone _took_ Sasuke Uchiha.”

His head jerked up to look straight at Gaara, tears pricking his eyes so automatically he didn’t even have a chance to think about stopping them.“Are you saying he left voluntarily?”

“If you weren’t so upset, I might slap you,” Kankuro said from beside him, throwing up his hands and backing away when Gaara leveled a look at him.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.Or rather, I’m saying he may have left voluntarily but not for the reason you’re assuming.”

It took a second for Naruto to comprehend.He felt like his emotions had just gone through a blender between losing Sasuke and the last five minutes of conversation.“The kidnappers!He wants me to follow him! Because he knows I’ll always be able to find his chakra, no matter what.He must be following them.” 

Gaara smiled then because Naruto had obviously picked up on his train of thought.“Right, so you’ll need—”

“I don’t need anything, I’ve gotta go,” Naruto said, moving toward the door.

“Alone? But—”

He cut him off again, “I’m not alone, I’m meeting Sasuke.Thanks again Gaara,” and he sprinted right back where he’d come.

Once he got outside of the village and had some time to think, he was a little upset with himself.He’d jumped to two unfair conclusions of Sasuke, but at least Gaara had been there to put him back on track.

It’d been easy to pick up on Sasuke’s chakra once he actually tried.It was almost like they had a connection, some lasting effect from their joining together during the war, that made it impossible for them to ever be truly lost from each other.So he was on Sasuke’s tail, his earlier doubt gone in favor of the anticipation he had for finally completing their mission.

He was sure that Sasuke had found the kidnappers and assumed Naruto would follow him when he noticed him missing.Once he thought about it, it was a pretty Sasuke thing for him to do.Still, as he’d obviously indicated by jumping to the wrong conclusion before, assumptions weren’t necessarily a good thing to depend on during a mission.

He was snapped out of his thoughts the second he felt Sasuke stop moving ahead of him.He was following at a pretty far distance, even though he’d closed the gap between them quite a bit, because of the head start Sasuke had gotten. He was kind of hoping he may be able to catch up to the Uchiha before he got where he was going but apparently not.

It was another hour before he managed to get to wherever Sasuke had stopped.Something told Naruto to approach cautiously, so he had his own chakra cloaked so he could move undetected, and came upon a large low building that blended into its environmentalmost completely.It only took him one quick run around the structure to realize their were no windows on the outside, and only one door leading inside, at the front of the building with guards on both sides.

Naruto guessed he had no choice but to storm inside, where he knew, at the very least, he’d find Sasuke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we putting him with the others boss?” Sasuke heard a rough voice to his right call out.He had some type of cloth bag pushed over his head, and his wrists were bound behind him.He’d been keeping his chakra suppressed, so his disguise went undetected, which meant he hadn’t used his Sharingan to follow their movements to wherever they had just stopped.

They’d been walking for hours since they’d left the sand village, it was harder than he remembered, traveling long distances on child sized legs. 

He had spotted the idiots that now surrounded him acting strangely not long after Gaara had left him back in the village, and he’d decided on a whim to take on the appearance of a child, following his gut, and hoping that they were the kidnappers that he thought they were.

Sasuke was right of course, and he’d let himself be taken with minimal fuss, not doubting for a second that Naruto would find him without issue, even with his chakra suppressed.

“Yeah, we can get him hazed later, just get him inside for now.”

Still, Sasuke hadn’t wasted his journey there.If he counted footfalls and voices he heard, there were about five of them that had gone out to conduct the kidnapping.For him that number had been unnecessary, but for an unwilling child, he knew it was conducive to a quick and quiet getaway.He also assumed there were at least that many inside, left behind to contain the children they already had.

The one on his right carted him inside whatever place they had built in the middle of the desert, through two doors, down a hallway,and through one last door before taking the bag off his head.His eyes adjusted quickly, the room he was in was rather large, lit by flickering lamps, and filled with young unhappy faces.

The room was sectioned off into many prison cells, each one with around five kids inside, but with only bars for walls, so each one could be seen through.It seemed like an unmanageable way for the captors to maintain so many, so Sasuke edited his earlier assumption that there were only five more shinobi inside.There had to at least be double, probably triple, to keep that many, even young as they were, at bay.He had a feeling that this operation was bigger than even Gaara realized.

The guard with him ordered all the children already in the cell back against the wall.As soon as they complied he unlocked the door, pushed Sasuke inside, and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists through the slots once he’d closed the door back. 

He looked around at the faces he could see and was pleased to note that most of them still held a fair amount of anger and determination.He wondered how much they all knew, about why they’d been taken and who some of the shinobi were running the organization, and he was determined to use the time until Naruto came to try and find out.

The guard left as soon as Sasuke was in and the second the door latched behind him, the others in his cell rushed toward him.

“Where did they take you from?” Some kid said, obviously noticing his lack of a headband.

“Suna.Do you know why they’re kidnapping us?” Sasuke asked, choosing to stay in character for at least a little while longer.

“We don’t know much, but we’ve heard parts of conversations.They think they’re gonna start their own village and make all of us be the shinobi.There’s a fat chance of that working, though, cause they took all of us against our will.”

“Do you recognize any of them?”

“No, none of us do.We don’t think any of them besides the big boss are too powerful, cause all of us know the best shinobi from our villages even from years ago, but there are a lot of them here.”

“Is the big boss here?”

“Probably not.He comes sometimes, but none of us have actually seen him.We just know cause all the others get a little antsy when he comes and we catch parts of their conversations, but we just figured he’s out trying to find a place for this new village of his.The call him the future kage, pathetic.”

Before Sasuke could say much else, the door to the room opened.

“All right which one of you’s the new one,” the guard said.Sasuke didn’t hesitate to step forward and catch whatever it was that the guard tossed at him.“Put those on and give me your old clothes.”

He was on the edge of refusing when the door was slammed back open by another guard behind him.

“Boss we have a problem,” the new guard said, out of breath like he’d been running.

“What is it?I’m busy.”

“Ren said he could feel someone outside, that they have the most powerful chakra he’s ever felt.” 

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile as he watched the panic cross the main guard’s face.Looked like Naruto had found him. Both of them took off running out the door, leaving it open so they could see others run down the hallway too, toward the door.

When they were gone, Sasuke heard small voices all around him talking at once, obviously animated by the news.He took that as his cue to drop the jutsu that was keeping his disguise.

“I need you guys to listen to me,” Sasuke said then, drawing all of their attention back to him.He watched some of their mouths pop open, other squint in mistrust, but the one he’d been talking to earlier gasped.

“You were an adult the whole time?!”

“Yes.That’s my friend out there that they’re talking about, and we’re here to get all of you out.”Sasuke heard a babble of happiness from all around the room, though some seemed to think it may be too good to be true.“I’ll be back,” he said, as the teleported out of the cell.

He knew leaving the door locked was his best chance of keeping them all out of whatever fight they were looking at outside.

“But we want to fight too!Some of us are shinobi, we can help!”

“I need you to stay here.There’s no way for us to know we got all the bad guys if you all are mixed in.It’s the best way to keep you from getting mistaken for one.”Sasuke knew that was pretty much crap since they were all kids, but he needed them to stay.It would be easier and quicker if he and Naruto could just round up all the guards without worrying about hurting the kids on accident.

Some of them looked ready to argue more, but an explosion went off at the front of the building, and that seemed to change their minds.He closed the door behind him as he ran down the hall he knew led to the front of the building.

But just as he was reaching the next door, it burst open and he had a kunai to the throat of the person walking through, pinning them to the wall, before they could have a chance to react.

“Sasuke!” the clone yelled, even though his life was undoubtedly in danger, and Sasuke watched two more clones run through the door as he backed away from the first one.“I’ll let Naruto know,” the first clone said, and popped from existence before he could say anything. 

“He’s outside,” one of the others said, as they made to run away, but Sasuke had been able to feel Naruto the second he’d stopped repressing his chakra.

“The room on the left has the children in it.Make sure none of them leave.”Then he was running toward his original destination.

It seemed like most of the shinobi had been drawn outside.There were already five of them laying on the ground and the original Naruto was fighting the main guard who’d run from the room he’d been in.He was holding his own as far as Sasuke could tell, not that he was surprised in the least, but he still wasn’t the type not to join the fray.

 

Between both of them fighting and Naruto’s clones, it took them an embarrassingly short amount of time to immobilize all of the shinobi and clear them from the building.

Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk when he walked back into the room with the prison cells and saw Naruto’s clone being vehemently persuaded to unlock the doors.

“You can go now,” he said, and the clone dispelled right on the spot. 

Sasuke had decided the kid who talked to him first was the ring leader since he was the one who always asked questions for the group.He did the same then, “You’re back already?”

“Yes.”

“Say, what’s your name?That was too fast for just any regular shinobi,” the kid said, as Sasuke unlocked all of the cell doors.

“Sasuke.”He wasted no time in leading them back out the front door of the building.He had no idea how long some of them were in there, or if their captors had let them come outside.Either way, he thought it best to rejoin Naruto and discuss how they would all get back to the sand village.The kid walked right by his side, all the more eager to talk to him then.

“Like Sasuke Uchiha?!No way! Mr. Uchiha, you’re like one of the coolest shinobi ever.You fought in the war with Naruto, right?Will you show us your susanoo? Pleeeeaaase?”

“Yeah, Mr. Uchiha.Won’t you show us your susanoo pleeaaase?” Naruto said, much to his chagrin, with that irritably smug smile on his face.

“It’s Sasuke.Please call me Sasuke.”

“Wait, who are you?” the kid said, his attention thankfully turning to Naruto.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” Sasuke answered quickly, narrowing his eyes and smirking over at the blond.Although he’d surely be much less uncomfortable with the attention than Sasuke.

“Oh my gooood.This day is too much.Mr. Naruto is it true you can make a thousand shadow clones?No wait!! You have to show us how you used your susanoo as armor for Naruto’s kyubi chakra.Oh my god I’m so excited I’m gonna die.Why did they send war heroes to save us from these idiots?”The kids words were making even Naruto’s cheeks get pink.Sasuke coughed in his hand to smother a laugh, but he was unable fool his best friend.

Naruto glared at him as the kid rambled on, all the other children around him enraptured by the situation.“What do you say, Sasuke?For old time’s sake?I mean unless, of course, you don’t think you can do it anymore.I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve had to break out the susanoo, definitely since you’ve had to meld your chakra with someone else’s.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes in obvious irritation.“I’ve never melded my chakra with anyone’s but yours and nothing could ever make me forget how.So I guess, after you, Mr. Naruto.”He couldn’t resist holding out his hand, as if to direct Naruto ahead of him.

The blond seemed to pause, as if taken aback by something he said, before he shook it off and walked past him, entering into nine tails chakra mode with a grin thrown over his shoulder. 

Once they were far enough away, they stood side by side, both of their chakra flaring and joining until their was a perfect nine tails replica armored by Sasuke’s susanoo.He felt completely ridiculous for letting Naruto goad him into such a display, but the second he heard the kids cheer, his embarrassment shifted away.The children had been in captivity for weeks, enduring who knew what.It was honestly the least they could do.

They punched and kicked and wielded the sword before letting the power dissipate until it was just them again, standing side by side.

“I didn’t know you only did that with me,” he heard Naruto say from beside him.They were far enough away that they could hear the children hollering and bickering, but the children couldn’t hear them speaking quietly.

For a second, Sasuke didn’t know what he was talking about, but he remembered quickly enough.“With you it takes no effort.I’m sure I could with others, but I would have to try, not that I would ever need to with anyone else because the point of the jutsu isn’t to make myself weaker,” he said, giving Naruto the side eye, in hopes that he would understand.

“It feels natural for me too, Sasuke.”Naruto responded to his insinuation with a smile, a sincere one meant also to convey what it meant to the blond that they had such an easy connection.There was something important brewing in Naruto’s mind, he could tell, but Sasuke would have to wait until their mission was over before he could do anything about it.

 

By the time the first tiny sliver of sunlight peeked over the horizon, they were well on their way back to Suna.It had taken some persuading, but Naruto had made enough clones so that they each could carry a child on their way back.They could have let them run alongside them, of course, but it was much faster if they carried them.It hadn’t been as difficult once Sasuke had mentioned that the clones Naruto made would be more than happy to answer all the questions that the children had.

Traveling that way had proved completely necessary once they’d realized some of Gaara’s intel had been incorrect.There were children much smaller than academy age in the group, and even some of the academy aged children were barely past their first year.

Even then, Sasuke was carrying a little girl who couldn’t be more than four years old.He could hear broken parts of the conversations going on around him, Naruto’s clones seemed not even the least bit put out to be carrying on a conversation with whichever child they were carrying.The girl he was carrying had yet to speak, but the way she was looking up at him, he had no doubt she was just working up the courage.

“They took me when they took my brother, you know,” she said, as if continuing a nonexistent conversation that they’d been having before.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.They wanted him, but I saw them, so they took me too.” 

So that was why she was so young then.“How old are you?”

“Four and a half,” she said, her eyebrows lowering as if she was daring him to disagree with her.He almost smiled.

She was much too young to have been taken away, especially from her parents.

“I like your hair, Mr. Sasuke.”He was barely able to follow her train of thought as it was, so he was woefully unprepared for that statement.He glanced over to Naruto, the real one that was running beside him, and refused to acknowledge the purse to his lips as he tried not to smile.

He had no idea how to respond to her declaration, so he raised his eyebrows instead, to show that he heard her.

“I like your pretty purple eye too.You know you don’t have to hide it cause it’s nice, but maybe you do cause you don’t like it.I know how you feel cause sometimes people pick on me cause I used to carry a teddy bear, but they took it when they kidnapped me, so now I don’t carry one.But you don’t have to be shy about your eye cause I like it and you shouldn’t care what other people say.” 

Sasuke physically felt his brain screech into overdrive in its attempt to follow the ping-pong-ball-like rambling of the little girl in his arms.He hid his eye because it suited him, not because people teased him, of all things.He wouldn’t be telling her that though.

“Thank you very much,” he said, hoping to show his appreciation at her concern over his feelings.He felt _so_ out of his league, but also touched by her awkward admission. “I just realized that you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Suki,” she said, a smile stretching across her face.So he’d said at least one thing right, then, he guessed.

Thankfully, the village gates were finally in their sights.It wouldn’t be long before all of the children could be returned to their families, the rogue shinobi could be dealt with however Gaara saw fit, and he wouldn’t be scrambling for ways to respond to a four year old girl.

They didn’t make it very far inside before the kazekage was there with a team of jonin, ready to take the children to the hospital and deal with the shinobi. 

It didn’t take them long, once they were back in Gaara’s office, to fill him in on everything that happened and promise to complete an official mission report.Then they were on the way back to their room to sleep well for probably the first time in a week.

“Thank you,” Sasuke said, as they jumped between roofs on their way back.He’d been meaning to say it since the very moment he knew Naruto had found him.

“For what?”

“Because I trusted you to find me and you did.”

He watched Naruto’s confused expression immediately turn sheepish.“Well actually…all the ‘I spent years of my life searching for you’ jokes aside, I kind of freaked out when you left.”

Sasuke didn’t bother holding in his snort of laughter, “I didn’t thank you for knowing to look for me.I assume Gaara nudged you in the right direction after you panicked right?No I really mean, thank you for finding me.My chakra was suppressed so they’d really think I was a kid, you found me anyway.”

He missed the chance to see Naruto’s reaction to that as he turned to unlock the door to their room.

“I can always find you,” Naruto mumbled finally, “your chakra is like a beacon to me, even when you’re far away.”

“I would have never depended on anyone else. It’s—you’re the first person I’ve trusted in a long time,” Sasuke sincerely hoped he was conveying himself properly.Feelings weren’t his _thing,_ but for Naruto he would always try.

“I’ve always trusted you even when…I probably shouldn’t have.You know, Sasuke, we need to talk,” Naruto said, glancing up at him before looking away again, “I know we’ve been best friends for a long time, now.”

Sasuke immediately felt him stomach sink to his toes.He swore if Naruto said what he thought he might say, he was going on a rampage.“Naruto—” he started to say.

“But I just really need you to know that I see us as…more than that now.”Just as heavy as his stomach was a second ago, he felt like it was in his throat then.It was too good to be true, it had to be.“And its really okay, if you don’t feel the same way or if you’re confused and need time, but I just had to get it out because dishonestly just doesn’t suit me.”Naruto said all of the last part in a rush, like he was terrified to even be saying what he was, at the same time that he needed to spit it all out.

Sasuke was frozen for what felt like a whole minute, like he couldn't even breathe or the moment would disappear, become a fever dream that only he knew had happened.But then he absorbed everything Naruto had just said, including the thinking that he didn’t feel the same way, and he scrambled to find a way to reassure the blond without revealing that he was completely in love with him.

“You think I—that I—don’t feel the same way?”Great.Eloquent, Sasuke, really. 

Naruto’s face jerked up at that, his eyes locked onto Sasuke’s own.“Are you saying that you…do?”His voice was low, just above a whisper, and full of incredulity.

“I’m saying…that you are my most precious person, Naruto.”He immediately thought he may have gone too far.Sasuke’s admission was much farther past the simple feeling of like that the blond had revealed, but then…

Naruto’s eyes grew wide, his eyebrows crumpled, and moisture gathered on his lashes.“ _Sasuke_ ,” was all he said, but his voice cracked when he spoke, and every emotion that Sasuke felt inside seemed to be mirrored in those blue eyes.He didn’t need him to say anything else.Naruto was already perfect to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I ever said, but I decided to write this story because I wanted more of a fix-it fic that explored some of the journey that I think should have taken place. Obviously most of that goes without saying, now that we're five chapters in, but I just wanted to say that there will not be large amounts of angst or unresolvable conflict in this story. If you are hoping for that in any way, I will probably disappoint you. That being said...I hope you liked the chapter :) 
> 
> Leave feedback if you so desire


	6. The Chunin Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more than I hate missing my own self imposed deadline, I hate rushing to finish a chapter...so this time I chose to take a little longer and hopefully make it a little better. So I'm sorry it's late! I’ve been SO busy, and I’ve hated literally every word that I’ve written. That’s always the form of writer’s block that gets me, but either way. This chapter’s longer than normal, so maybe it can make up for the delay. Happy reading :)

They were on the move again, like they had been for so many months.When he’d left the village all that time ago, he hadn’t really thought much past convincing Sasuke to let him come along.Now he knew the time he’d been able to spend with his best friend was special to him, probably the best in his life, and even if the journey was about Sasuke, he could honestly say it was benefitting him as well.

He was learning things, about life outside the village, about _lives_ outside the village.Naruto felt like he was gaining perspective about so many things he never would have had the chance to if it weren’t for Sasuke.They’d sort of adopted lives as nomads.They never stayed in one place long, and he’d come to see it as them trying to learn as much as they could from as many places as they could.

Conveniently, the morning they were meant to leave Suna, Gaara had informed them that the chunin exams started in weeks and that the mizukage was seeking representation from each village to aid in carrying them out.It was supposed to be in an effort to maintain the unity established during the war, that they allow the other villages to help.So they were on their way to Kiri.

Gaara also told them that Kakashi had granted them autonomy, that Konoha had shinobi they’d volunteered for the exams already, but that the offer could apply to them as well if they wished.It had been up to Sasuke, of course.Naruto was adamant that he was along for the ride only, and so there they were, on their way to the hidden mist village.Deep down, he was sure Sasuke had a reason for every decision he made, so Naruto chose to trust whatever motive the Uchiha had for their participation, and followed along like he said he would.

No few times on the way there, Naruto found himself glancing over in Sasuke’s direction, and every once in a while he would be looking right back.Each time he would give Naruto a tiny smile and it made him feel slightly giddy, there was no way he could keep himself from smiling back, the big goofy smile everyone knew him by with his cheeks undoubtedly tinged with pink.He was so completely relieved that he didn’t have to try and tamp down those feelings anymore, and he knew he was still riding on the high of having Sasuke feel the same way.

 

When they got to the hidden mist village, it seemed like they may have been the last of the volunteers to arrive.The village seemed to be bustling with an abnormal amount of activity, so it took them no time at all to be directed toward someone in charge and then taken to Sakura, of all people.

“Hello, _boys_.Nice to see you again after all this time,” she said as they walked toward her.She and Sai were standing in a common area facing Shikamaru and Yamato, obviously having some kind of conversation.

“What’s up guys,” Naruto said, walking toward their group, “didn’t know they were sending so many people.”

“We’re part of the hokage detail,” Yamato pointed between him and Shikamaru, “they had a meeting with all the kages planned before the exams since they’d all be here anyway.”

“We were just leaving, actually,” Shikamaru said, inclining his head at both of them before turning to walk out.Once they were both gone, Sakura and Sai turned to face them instead.

“Do you guys even know what you’re getting into here?” Sakura smirked openly at them both.

Naruto shot a glance over to Sasuke and back, “Uh no…not really.”

“Helping,” Sasuke said.

“And observing, right Sasuke?” Naruto squinted his eyes at her playful banter.She was obviously hinting at other things, but as quickly as she brought it up, she dropped it.“Luckily for you, I know what they’re having us do.”

Sasuke hadn’t visibly reacted to what Sakura said, but Naruto knew there was no way he had missed it.He’d be filing that away to ask him about later.

“Apparently, for the second task they have some kind of maze set up as a base layer,” Sakura continued on, “we each have an assigned sector, and we’re supposed to heighten the risk of the obstacles already in place or create our own.That’s the only heads up they gave us, and we don’t get to see our sectors until the day before.We get to work in pairs, too, so you two will be in your part together.” 

“When does it start?” Sasuke asked.

“The first exam is Monday, so almost a week, but I think that’s the test of their mind, so the second task shouldn’t be long after that.I’m sure there will be a break before the third round when they go head to head.”

“So we have time to think of some options then at least,” Naruto said.He really didn’t think they’d need all that time to come up with anything.If nothing else, he was known for his last minute ideas, and he trusted Sasuke could do the same.

Sai inserted himself in the conversation with a snort.“Surely someone like you doesn’t need all that time to prepare.”His words were punctuated by one of his signature fake smiles, and just like always with Sai, Naruto was struck by the complimentary nature of his insult.

For the second time in the last five minutes, he narrowed his eyes, but that time in clear irritation, “Sai, why do you always—”

“YEAH,” Sakura cut him off, her voice twice as loud as before, “so we can show you around now if you want.We’ve already been shown the important places and we definitely wouldn’t mind!”Her cheery tone was barely covering her own exasperation, surely at the fact that they’d managed to bicker with each other after barely fifteen minutes together.

She casually grabbed Sai’s sleeve and spun him around, effectively stopping him from saying anything else.Naruto just let what he was about to say go.It was easier if he decided to focus on the “someone like you” part of what Sai said, which was basically him calling Naruto strong, and he wasn’t going to get upset over a compliment like that surely.

 

By the time Sakura dropped them off at their room, showing them the town had turned into dinner, and dinner had run late.Their conversation had centered around mundane things, some of the genin that came from Konoha to take the exam, Sakura telling them how helpful the supplies that she’d gotten from the hideout were.Overall it was a pleasant conversation, and by the end, Naruto was sure Sakura had steered it that way on purpose.

By the time he and Sasuke got into their room, though, he had other things on his mind.

“Heyyy, you wanna do me a favor?” Naruto asked, the grin on his face undoubtedly hinting at mischief.

Sasuke took one look at him and must have decided to play it cool, “maybe.”

“Come on, I’ll give you one in return.”

“What is it then?”Sasuke made a big show of sighing and acting uninterested, but Naruto knew he had him on the hook.

“Will you cut my hair?”

“What?!” He watched Sasuke’s head jerk up, genuine surprise on his face, “are you serious?”

“Well, yeah…it’s been a long time.I mean if you really don’t want to, I can try and find someone else to do it.”

“No!I mean…what’s my reward gonna be?”Naruto had to work to keep the smile off his face because he _definitely_ had him.

“A kiss.”

Sasuke choked.An Uchiha, the clan known for their beauty and grace, and he was choking on his spit.Naruto felt so smug it was probably written across his forehead.

“ _Naruto_.Are you saying I have to earn kisses from you, now?”

“And what if I am?” he said, turning up his nose and crossing his arms, finally losing the battle with the smile on his face.

“That’s a funny way of telling me you wanna be bald.”

It took Naruto a minute, but when he got it.

“Sasuke!” he said, his mouth dropped open in disbelief.As if he’d really ever make him cut his hair for a kiss.Either way, Sasuke had won the upper hand.

“I’m just trying to play by your rules.”

Naruto just sighed. “Fine, no games then.Will you cut my hair, please?”

“Of course…as long as I get my kiss.”

All he could do was laugh.Laugh and get out a chair and his scissors in record time.

It was actually pretty soothing, feeling Sasuke’s hands running through his hair and watching the strands drop around him.Neither one of them talked.Before long he let his eyes drift closed, to better relax while he waited for Sasuke to finish.

When Naruto heard him set the scissors down, he opened his eyes and found Sasuke standing in front of him, a small smile on his face.

“What?” Naruto said, an answering smile curving his own face before he even knew why.

All Sasuke did was shrug his shoulders and glance away, so Naruto grabbed his hand and tugged him closer, urging him to straddle his lap.

“Thanks for the haircut,” he said as Sasuke settled across his thighs.His focus was immediately drawn to how good it felt for their bodies to be so close again and how warm Sasuke felt up against him.Naruto couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him closer, so his cheek was pressed against Sasuke’s chest.

It made it that much easier for him to hear the Uchiha’s snort.“Don’t say thank you until you see it.”

“Mmm I don’t even care.”He felt way too content in that moment to even worry about such a thing.All that mattered was hearing Sasuke’s heart beat against his ear and the tiny waves of scent he could smell where his face was pressed in his shirt.

He didn’t know how many minutes passed before Sasuke wove his hands back through his hair.There couldn’t have been much left back there if the hair on the floor was any indication.He wasn’t long into his musing, though, before Sasuke cleared his throat.

“What happened to my kiss?”

“I’m getting there,” he said, taking one last deep breath before he loosened his arms and backed away.He couldn’t help the cheesy smile when he looked up and found Sasuke grinning down at him.

They came together slowly, their eyes lingering open until their lips met and pressed gently.Even such a soft kiss made Naruto’s stomach fluttery and his heart beat fast.There had always been something about Sasuke, and now he knew what it was, after all the time he’d spent thinking they were just _friends._

Naruto moved to rub their lips together, back and forth, before he ran his tongue along the seam of Sasuke’s lips, suckling on his bottom one until he opened his mouth.The second their tongues met, Sasuke let out a little groan.It only spurred Naruto on, his fingers now pressed into the Uchiha’s hips, their mouths slanted together.

Sasuke’s hands were tangled in his hair, keeping them close, only just allowing Naruto to back away so they could take turns sucking along each other’s lips.The longer they kissed, the messier it got.It wasn’t long before he was kissing and licking his way along Sasuke’s jaw, spending time at the sensitive curve under his ear, before stopping over his scent gland.

He had only just started laving his tongue across it when Sasuke’s hips twitched down and Naruto felt blood rush straight between his legs.It took every fiber of his being to pull his mouth away.He couldn’t move far though, instead resting his cheek against Sasuke’s collar bone and letting the soft scent drift into his nose.It would have been easy to lose his head again, for them both he was sure, but Kiri was the last place he wanted to do that, surrounded by people they knew, that knew them, and would no doubt know what they were up to.

Both of them were breathing hard, and he felt Sasuke’s fingers slowly start to run through his hair again.His breathing had almost completely calmed down before he felt up to loosening the grip holding their hips so tightly together.

Naruto couldn’t help but groan, at the loss of contact, in frustration at having to stop, in awe of how much he craved Sasuke.Above him, he heard a halfhearted chuckle that was no doubt a response, an admission of a similar feeling.

All he had left was a sigh when Sasuke moved to get up.

“Can’t wait until my hair grows out again, so you can have another kiss,” Naruto said, trying to force a lighter mood.

He saw Sasuke’s lips twitch, but that was it.“I’m going to take a shower.”

Once he heard the bathroom door click shut, he lowered his face into his hands.It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

 

The first task of the exams came and went, at least making the time pass more quickly until they announced that the second one would be taking place on Friday.Thursday morning they were all to report so they could be taken to the maze. 

They walked down in a group with Sai and Sakura, following the guides that were assigned to take them to the blocked off area.The first thing they could see were walls at least fifteen foot tall stretching both left and right into the tree line.

They were all told to jump onto the wall they were facing, and from that vantage point they could see that they were standing on the outside edge of an intricate maze, with paths twisting all different directions inside.Their group was led across the top, skipping along the sectors, a pair of shinobi getting assigned to each one until it was Sakura and Sai’s turn.They both dropped down inside a large corridor of unmarked ground, and it wasn’t until multiple sections later that Naruto and Sasuke were called, the second to last one before the end.

“You two have the section before the exit door, so make it good,” the guide said, indicating that they should jump down before moving on.They had the entire day to work on the obstacle they would come up with.Some of them already had things inside their sector to work with, while others, like Sakura and Sai, were given bare ground. 

They fit into the former category and had a river running across their sector, already providing a natural barrier to the last part of the maze.

They both walked a lap around their entire assigned area and almost immediately after, Naruto got an idea. He bent down to place both of his hands in the steadily flowing water and focused until he could feel it responding to his chakra.It wasn’t until the pace of the river visibly picked up, moving almost twice as fast, and frothing at the edges where it met the ground, that he felt satisfied and stood up to turn toward Sasuke.

“Will you make a clone and try walking across?”

The Uchiha had been standing back the whole time, simply observing Naruto, surely waiting to see what his sudden idea had been.The question seemed to catch him off guard.“ _You_ are asking _me_ to make a shadow clone?”

“Well yeah.I don’t think it’ll work if I try it with mine.They have the same chakra as me.”

Sasuke paused for just a second longer before doing as Naruto asked and making a clone.The original Sasuke did nothing but watch as his clone walked toward the water, steeled himself to walk across the surface, but fell in instead and poofed out of existence. 

Sasuke looked over at him in surprise, with his eyebrows raised well toward his hairline, before activating his Sharingan to look at the water again.

“How—”

“Oh no, I’m not telling.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and made another clone, to watch again.“It’s dissipating their chakra?”

“Yeah…I guess you’d call it that,” Naruto said.All he knew was that his idea worked, and it was keeping others from using chakra to avoid getting in the water.

“Let me then,” Sasuke said, and walked up to stick his own hands in the water. “I think I can meld my chakra with yours again.”

Naruto took his turn to watch, while Sasuke crouched down, his eyes closed, and the water remaining unchanged.It seemed to take a little longer before he stood up again.

“We need a volunteer to test it,” he said, finally smirking toward Naruto, “Its not going to work if either of us try it. ”

“Do you remember where their sector was?I bet Sai would _love_ to be our guinea pig,” Naruto didn’t wait before jumping back up onto the wall and backtracking toward their friends’ assigned section.

Sasuke was right on his heels, and it didn’t take long before they peered down and caught a glimpse of pink hair.For a second he was rooted to the spot, watching Sakura smash parts of the ground while Sai sat in the corner and painted.Once he realized he was staring, he jumped down into the chaos of their area.

“Sakura!” he waved his arms and yelled, trying to get her attention.She noticed them long before Sai, though Naruto was pretty sure that was intentional on his part.

“What, Naruto?Are you even supposed to be here?This is our sector.”

“I know, but we need someone to test ours out, to see if it works.We were hoping one of you would help.”

“That sounds like something Sai would like, right?” She aimed the last word over her shoulder, effectively forcing her reluctant partner into the conversation.

“Why should I?” Sai asked as he walked toward them.The fake smile was back on his face, the placeholder he used instead of a blank expression.

“Because we’re friends,” Naruto said, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

“Not convinced.”

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to what he was about to say next.“I’ll let you paint me with my shirt off.”

“WHAT?!” Sasuke and Sakura both choked out together.

“Done,” Sai said, ignoring them both, and jumping up onto the wall, “let’s go.”

Naruto glanced at his two remaining friends with a shrug before he jumped up as well and led the way to their section.

All of their feet hit the ground almost in unison, and Sakura and Sai looked around.

“Did you even do anything?” Sai asked, the tone of his voice betraying his disappointment.

Sasuke’s sneer was obvious in his voice, “Walk across the water and see.”

Sai had just enough confidence to listen, stepping straight into the water and sinking in to his waist.The second his body was submerged he went limp and Sakura gasped, obviously not expecting it.Naruto had to make a clone to go in and get him before he washed away. 

“So it works then?” Sakura said, just as Naruto’s clone dropped Sai on the ground and dispelled.

“Looks like it, but let’s make sure.”Sasuke bent down and touched his fingers to Sai’s wrist and he woke up instantly.For an awkward five seconds all he did was look straight at Sasuke, his face blank as always, but his body tense.

Without saying a word, he got up, leapt onto the wall, and ran away.Both Sakura and Naruto watched the exchange in confusion, then glanced to the Uchiha for some kind of explanation.

“Once they’re in the water, they get caught in a genjutsu,” Sasuke said, his face carefully blank.

Naruto couldn’t help but ask, “Of what?”If it was bad enough to make Sai speechless, then maybe it was too much for the task.

“It puts the person into one of their best memories, so they don’t want to leave even though they may know they’re caught.”

“I’m impressed,” Sakura said, turning to follow Sai, “its the perfect trap and the perfect teamwork between your chakras, no surprise there.”

Even after Sakura was gone, both of them stood for a while, not speaking.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sasuke who broke the silence.“So without a shirt then, huh?”

Naruto huffed and he rolled his eyes, “you don’t even wanna know.”

 

Midday on Saturday, hours after the second task had ended, they found themselves in the common area again, only that time it was filled with shinobi.It would be two weeks before the final round was held, when genin would go head to head to try and prove themselves.

In the wake of the second task, many of the volunteers were in a celebratory mood, gathered around and talking, reliving the events from the maze. 

Only two nights before, Naruto had finally remembered to ask Sasuke about the “observing” comment Sakura had made when they’d first arrived.Sasuke had responded saying that he just wanted to get a feel for the state of relations between the villages and shinobi of those villages.He knew that Sasuke wasn’t content to drop all his aspirations of improving the system that had failed them as children.

What Naruto had understood, essentially, was that Sasuke wanted to socialize.The chunin exams provided a great way for him to watch interactions between shinobi of different villages and better understand the climate left in the aftermath of the war.Except, Sasuke was no socialite.It had been second nature for Naruto to step into the role of doing the talking soSasuke could be beside him doing the listening.

The Uchiha’s wishes had led them where they were, hanging out in the common room, talking about the events of the last task with different shinobi.

“Yeah well, they had 24 hours to get through the entire maze, and it was obvious your obstacle was one of the harder ones there,” the guy in front of Naruto said.They were sitting around one of the tables, trying to get the both of them to tell how they’d made the river uncrossable.

“Definitely the most deceiving,” someone else said from a different part of the room.

Naruto wasn’t bothering to keep the smile off his face, “we’ve told you guys.It was just chakra manipulation, nothing else.We combine our chakra all the time, it was only deceiving because of its simplicity.”

“Bahh, they’re not gonna tell us,” the guy finally said, throwing his hands up, but keeping a smile on his face.

Before Naruto could respond, Shikamaru walked through the door and made a beeline for their table.Some of the conversations stopped, as people waited for what he was going to say.

“The hokage is requesting a meeting with the two of you,” Shikamaru said, his hands in his pockets, the expression on his face making it known he’d rather be doing literally anything else.With a glance around the room, Naruto got up to follow Shikamaru, Sasuke right behind him.

It was a surprise when he walked into a sitting room where Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi were all sitting eating lunch.It must have been the room Kakashi was staying in because there were closed doors leading off of the room and the amount of possessions indicated that he’d gotten comfortable there.

“Ahh, thanks Shikamaru.There’s plenty of food if anyone is hungry,” Kakashi said, pointing to empty chairs already around the table.

Sasuke was the first to sit down, so Naruto followed his lead and sat beside him, but he was the first to take a plate and pile it with food.

“What’s wrong, Sasuke?” Kakashi finally said, after taking notice of the Uchiha, who hadn’t moved to eat anything.

“Why did you call us here?”

“So down to business right away then.First, obviously, was to ask what you and Naruto have been up to, if you’re willing to share, of course.”

“I’m not.”

“Right then,” Kakashi smiled, and Naruto couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t completely fake like he might have expected. 

“Wait,” he said, interrupting before his old sensei could go on, “Gaara told us that you granted us autonomy.”

Kakashi’s gaze shifted to Naruto, “I did,”

“Then what’s with the question.”

“That would be purely my own curiosity, though I can’t say the council wouldn’t enjoy hearing such a thing also.They’re a lot easier to placate, however, when it’s the two strongest shinobi in the village who are out and about on their own sort of mission.”

“In the village?” Sasuke said from beside him, choosing to answer only that small part of Kakashi’s statement.

“Always the same, Sasuke,” Kakashi sighed, “in all of the villages then.”

Everyone seemed content to let the conversation die down for a moment which allowed Naruto a chance to align his thoughts.He wasn’t surprised the council didn’t like him and Sasuke out of the village for no real reason.It wasn’t something Naruto had thought about in the heat of the moment when he was trying to find any way he could to accompany Sasuke.Now, though, he couldn’t deny how much of a situation it must have caused.

Normally shinobi didn’t go out of the village unless they were on a mission or some approved type of travel.He’d just…left.That brought Kakashi’s words back to his mind again because who would they send to bring him and Sasuke back?Who would they have considered capable?

“I assume your mission to Suna doesn’t fall into that category?” Kakashi finally broke the silence, interrupting Naruto’s thoughts.“I already know some of the details, of course, but I never heard how it went.”

“The mission came to us through you, right?” Sasuke asked.He’d finally decided to make a plate and had cleared about half of it.

“That is true, yes, and also why I know some of the details.Gaara was insistent that it be the two of you, however, which left little choice.”

“There were children disappearing,” Sasuke said, glancing around at everyone else at the table, “Gaara needed us to find them.”After that he looked to Naruto, as if he expected him to tell the rest.

“Did you find them, then?” Sakura asked between bites, looking avidly between the two of them, as if irritated by the lull.

Naruto could only assume what Sasuke wanted, but he took the cue anyway.“We spent days searching the dessert surrounding the village.Just when we’d gone back and revised our plan, Sasuke saw these idiots sneaking around the village and transformed into his old ten year old self.They took the bait and stole him back to their building in the middle of nowhere.”

He paused for a second and noticed that all of them were paying attention at that point.“So there I was wondering where in hell Sasuke was because he surely hadn’t told me that any of those things happened.It took me a while before a realized I should follow him.Once I stopped freaking out, I found his chakra and followed him out to the place.He turned back into his normal self when he realized I was there, and then we busted out a bunch of kids.Easy, peasy.”

Naruto cut his eyes over when Sasuke snorted beside him, but the Uchiha added nothing to his story.

“How in the world did they believe you were a kid?” Sakura asked then, pushing her plate away and narrowing her eyes.

“I suppressed my chakra.”

“Then how did Naruto find you?”

“I can always find Sasuke, no matter what,” Naruto said, not able to resist the urge to chime in.

“Do you use your nose?” Kakashi asked.

“No, it’s just.I can always find his chakra, like it’s linked to mine.That’s sorta how it feels like ever since everything happened with the war.”

“Oh, right.No scent, I forgot.Not everyone has a nose like me,” Kakashi said, seeming to correct his own question.

“I’ve got a strong nose too.I can smell him whether his scent is suppressed or not,” Naruto said, laughing in his oblivious way, “it’s just easier to find his chakra.”

As soon as he finished talking, he felt Sasuke’s gaze whip over to him at the same time that Sakura and Yamato were trying to look anywhere but at them.It seemed as if Sasuke might say something, but Kakashi spoke before he got the chance.

“I’m sure I’d have used my nose.”His tone was nonchalant as always, but there was a glint of mischief in his eye.

“Are you saying,” Naruto could barely hold back a smile as he forced as much accusation into his voice as possible, “that you think your nose is stronger than mine, Kakashi sensei?”

 

Aaaand then there they were, on their way to some forest on the edge of the village that Kakashi swore they had permission to go to with the promise of a test of noses between the two of them.Sakura had rolled her eyes at least a hundred times while muttering about them being dumb, and Shikamaru was lagging toward the back of the group surely not complaining only because of the extra energy it would require.

Naruto wasn’t sure why, but Yamato’s face had gone pink at the table when they were discussing details, and it hadn’t gotten much better on their walk.Sasuke had been mostly silent, though Naruto could assume he wasn’t thrilled with his antics any more than usual.

It was only on their way over to the forest, also, that Naruto noticed Sai’s absence.

“Hey Sakura, where is Sai?”It crossed his mind that maybe he should feel bad for not noticing before, but he’d been preoccupied first by the conversation and then by the competition.

She seemed caught off guard by the question and sighed as he’d surely interrupted some internal rant goin on in her head about being surrounded by idiots.“He had something to do, didn’t really go into specifics.”She was obviously unbothered by his absence, her tone the equivalent of a shrug.

Before Naruto could respond again, Kakashi had halted in front of them.

“This is the place,” he said, looking up and around, “it’s not a dangerous forest just big.”

His description was fairly accurate, Naruto thought, as they were in an area with not much besides grass, but not far in front of them, the trees suddenly seemed thicker and he was willing to bet they stretched for miles.The second Kakashi had spoken, Shikamaru sat at the roots of the nearest tree and got comfortable, tilting his head back as if to nap.

“So what exactly is your plan before I decide I’m not doing this,” Sasuke said, and everyone turned toward Kakashi, to listen as well.

“Both of us stay here and you and Yamato will go, let’s say no more than half a mile away, and hide and then whoever finds their target first wins.Full bragging rights to the strongest nose.”

“But—”

“You’ll have to stop suppressing your scent of course, each of you, it’s the only way we have a chance of finding you from so far,” Kakashi said, cutting Sasuke off before he had the chance to ask.

The Uchiha’s expression seemed to darken at that, and Yamato’s cheeks were undeniably flushed by then.Of course, Naruto’s participation was up to Sasuke.If he refused to play along, they wouldn’t be testing anything, and in no way did he want to do it if Sasuke wasn’t for it.Naruto couldn’t say he blamed him either, for being reluctant to let his scent out.After so many years spent suppressing it so tightly, it surely felt revealing to just stop and let everyone smell it, like a vulnerability they weren’t used to having.

“Fine,” Sasuke finally muttered, but his eyes flicked to Naruto’s, and he wished they really could read each other’s minds.He was just about to ask if Sasuke was sure when he smiled, a tiny one just for Naruto, enough put his worries at ease.

“No funny business, Kakashi sensei,” he said, turning from Sasuke to point at him.Kakashi put his hands up, assuring him that he would be doing no such thing.

“Its just like old times Naruto, surely you trust your old sensei.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say.Let’s get this started, no more delays.”

“Wait!” Sakura said, “just to make sure neither of you deliberately throw the competition…I’ll buy dinner for whoever gets found _last._ The good kind, no cheap stuff, _and_ you get bragging rights as the best at well…stealth.A skill all shinobi should excel at.”She looked at Yamato and Sasuke in turn to emphasize her point, making sure they understood it was then a competition between the two of them too.

Naruto was so focused on the actual race, he hadn’t even thought about such a possibility.He was glad Sakura was there to mediate, at the very least.

“All right then, can we go now,” Naruto said, looking back at Sasuke.He and Yamato would need to release their scent before they went to hide, just so there was a potential trail to follow.

Naruto felt it like a whip across his face when Sasuke finally stopped the jutsu.It was as if every time he forgot just how powerfully _good_ the Uchiha smelled.It was intoxicating, addicting, and made it impossible to resist stepping closer.

Naruto made it seem like he was just giving a casual sniff, in the name of memorizing his scent for the competition, but in reality, he stepped closer to Sasuke and inhaled as deeply as he could, for purely selfish reasons.

“You forgot how I smell already then?” Sasuke said quietly, amusement shining in his dark eyes.

“ _Never_ ,” Naruto said, grinning at the teasing tone in Sasuke’s voice, but also hoping his sincerity was understood.

It wasn’t until they’d both disappeared that he realized he could smell Yamato’s scent too, lingering quietly around the clearing they were standing in.He’d been too distracted by Sasuke to even notice.Even though Yamato was also an omega, no one would ever compare to Sasuke for him.

“They’ve got ten minutes before we can go,” Kakashi said, looking down at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch.If Naruto was any less antsy, he may have smiled.Truthfully, though, he felt the distance between him and Sasuke like an itch under his skin.It made him all the more anxious to find the Uchiha quickly, so he could smell him up close again.He wondered if he’d ever be able to explain why his scent was so addicting, like it was perfectly crafted for Naruto himself to yearn for, to always anticipate his next opportunity to smell it at its full power. 

It simultaneously felt like an eternity and just seconds before Sakura called time and they were allowed to begin searching.Naruto launched himself into the trees, able to pick up where Sasuke had entered them himself and where he’d teleported away to shortly after. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him refusing to make it easy.Sasuke never could resist a challenge when they were young, and he guessed the urge was still there after all this time, tempered at least by the years they’d spent maturing.

Naruto stopped for all of two seconds, his nose in the air, and filled his lungs just once before he found the right direction and took off again.It didn’t matter how many times Sasuke teleported, it’d been weeks since he’d been able to smell his uncontained scent.Weeks that the memory had been teasing him in his dreams, tempting him to ask Sasuke if maybe he wouldn’t mind stopping his jutsu for _just_ five minutes.

Right then, though, all he had to do was find him.It was…not as challenging as it could have been, he thought, as he landed right in front of the stoic Uchiha and sent off the paper bomb they’d agreed on as a signal.Naruto had won, or at least he was pretty sure he had, and he was just about to finally reach for Sasuke when he sighed and looked away.

Naruto was slightly taken aback. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I just…I wanted to be the stealthiest one,” Sasuke said, almost pouting hard enough to poke his lip out, but he wasn’t able to hide his smirk by the end of his sentence, all but huffing as he cut his gaze over to look at Naruto.

All he could do was roll his eyes.“You smell so good,” he said, ignoring Sasuke’s obvious joke, and stepping forward until they were almost touching.

“Yeah?”Sasuke looked at him fully now, smirk still in place.He hadn’t moved an inch, but his expression was all but daring Naruto to forget his restraint.He gave in, of course, bunching his hands in the cloak Sasuke always seemed to wear, and pulling him forward to bury his nose into the crook of his neck.

The only thing that could make him pull away was the urge to press his lips against Sasuke’s, and so he took his time, alternating between kisses and scenting until his mind got mixed up and he fully licked across Sasuke’s scent gland.

“Naruto!” he choked out, his hands clinging onto blond hair in contradiction to the admonishment in his voice.Naruto immediately pulled his mouth away, but only got far enough to rest his forehead against Sasuke’s. 

They were pressed solidly together, close enough for him to tell how eager their bodies were for them to throw caution to the wind and not go back to the clearing for _hours._

He didn’t have it in him to resist when Sasuke used his grip to pull Naruto’s head back.He _definitely_ didn’t have it in him to prevent Sasuke from pressing his own nose into the crook of his neck.Whatever tiny amount of control he still had snapped away, and there was nothing keeping his scent from pouring out, already responding to Sasuke’s own. 

Naruto heard and felt the tiny groan leave his mouth where it was so near his skin.

“Sasuke I swear, you put your mouth on me and we won’t be going back, not for a long time.”He could feel the deep breaths Sasuke was taking, and minutes definitely passed before he felt the fingers in his hair open and slip away.

It was as if they could only bear to separate in steps.First his hair was free, then their bodies weren’t touching, and last of all, Sasuke’s face was no longer pressed against his skin.“Tempting,” was the response he got as he backed up, just a step, to make it easier for them both to calm down.Sasuke was grinning at him, and he was so caught up trying to memorize the look that it took him a second to realize he was smiling back.The big, goofy, eyes-almost-closed smile he couldn’t seem to help aiming at the Uchiha every time his lips twitched toward him.“There’s no way we aren’t covered in each other’s scent.”

“I love the way we smell together.”The words tumbled from his lips before he thought about them much, like his brain delivered them straight to his mouth the second they appeared.It seemed so ridiculous, to feel his cheeks heating up at the admission, when they’d just been making out only minutes ago, but putting their feelings into words was neither of their specialty.

Sasuke looked like he was trying to contain his smile now, and he was looking to the side, away from Naruto. “As true as that may be,” Sasuke said, trying to gloss over the semi-awkward admission, “that wasn’t really my concern.”

“You mean the others?Sakura and—”

“Yeah…”

“Do you—do you mind then?” Naruto finally spit out.He didn’t know how they’d devolved to where they were, but he was sure it had something to do with them swinging wildly from being literally physically wrapped up to trying to discuss even their most minor feelings.

Sasuke looked up at his question and paused, his eyes searching Naruto’s face.“Do you?”

In any other situation, Naruto wouldn’t have bothered suppressing the urge to point out that he had definitely asked first, but it didn’t seem even slightly appropriate for their conversation.He felt…stirred to give Sasuke the concession.“No, Sasuke.I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” it was his turn for pink cheeks then, it seemed, “I don’t mind either.”

As insignificant as the conversation seemed, Naruto knew the appearance was deceiving.On the surface it’d been about carrying the other’s scent, but underneath they’d really talked about people knowing about…them, their relationship, or whatever they wanted to call what was growing between them.It was new, and even though they’d talked about their feelings, they’d not set any kind of boundaries.He couldn’t help but think it may be good for them to do that in the future, before other things arose, just so they could avoid the inevitable situation.

“You wanna walk back then,” Naruto asked, making sure to keep his smile within reason.

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto stepped away, but held his hand out at the last minute.It was not something they had done before, or discussed for that matter, but Sasuke took the offer and Naruto knew his smile was ridiculous again.

“You know, I was thinking…maybe we don’t need to hang around for the third exam task.”He couldn’t resist flicking his gaze over to see Sasuke’s reaction to his words.

That small smile was back on his face again.

 

When they got back to the clearing, it was still only Sakura and Shikamaru there.Naruto came through the trees first as they’d been forced to walk single file for the last part of the way back, so he saw her turn as if in surprise.

“You came back,” she said, incredulous, like they all hadn’t been there when they’d agreed to meet back in the clearing.

“Yeah?”Confusion was evident in his tone, he didn’t understand her surprise, and he was battling his own at the fact that they weren’t the very last ones back themselves.

“Oh, good then.You found Sasuke first, so you win,” she said, casually brushing off her comment.

“Uh, where’s Kakashi sensei? And Yamato?They’re not back yet?”

Sakura seemed to flounder for a second, her eyes darting side to side before, “um well, he probably got distracted.”

It was true that it did seem just like kakashi to start a competition and go off to do something else before he could finish.It was reminiscent of their younger days when he’d disappear and blame it on the road to life he was so fond of, but this was a race that _he’d_ started and seemed confident he’d win.There was a disconnect that Naruto just wasn’t grasping.Before he could say anything else, though, they heard footfalls breaking sticks and shuffling leaves, right before Kakashi himself stepped in to the clearing.

“Kakashi sensei!” Sakura said, again with the same tone, almost like a question or like she couldn’t believe she was seeing him at all.

“Yes, Sakura,” the hokage said, sounding much less confused than Naruto had, “well it seems that I lost, how arrogant of me to assume my nose was better then.”

As odd as the whole conversation was, Naruto had been distracted almost immediately by Yamato following Kakashi out of the tree line.He looked…rumpled, and his cheeks were _still_ pink like they’d been before. 

It was like a lightbulb went off in Naruto’s head.Why Yamato was Kakshi’s “target”, why he’d been assigned to hokage detail at all, why he was definitely smelling his scent from earlier all over Kakashi.

His eyes had grown wide and he’d just opened his mouth, the words on the tip of his tongue to ask for clarification on just what was going on, when Sakura slapped her hand across his mouth.

It was discreet.He wasn’t a child, he didn’t throw a fit or lick her hand like he’d reflexively wanted to, but he still turned his face away and shot her a glare.

“Just…don’t,” she whispered.He made sure to roll his eyes at her, as dramatically as he could manage but listened to her, in the end.If there was anything the last few months had taught him, it was that feelings could be sticky, especially when he himself hadn’t even been able to put his own into words for so long.

He heard Sasuke snort quietly beside him and turned toward him, his brow raised in question.All he got was a mirror of his own expression, a dark brow raised in answer.If he was imagining the tiny lift in the corners of Sasuke’s mouth, then so be it.He’d won, he could console himself with that at least, and after their little moment when he’d found his own “target”, he suddenly was glad they’d agreed not to stay for the third task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hate to say it, but it may be three weeks again before I update. I'm going to the beach for almost a whole week at the beginning of June, and I won't be taking my laptop. I know it sucks to have to wait longer, but I really need the break.  
> Anyway....hope you enjoyed this chapter at least! Feedback is always appreciated :)


	7. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> (new tags)

Naruto watched Sasuke pace back and forth in the room they were staying in.It was morning, two days since they’d left Kiri, and Sasuke had been dead set on traveling to some specific village only he knew about.He’d seemed antsy lately too, almost like he was nervous, but for no reason that Naruto could tell.So he was just sitting at the foot of the bed, observing, waiting to see if Sasuke would share what had been on his mind before he finally broke down and asked.

“My heat starts soon,” Sasuke said, pausing to make eye contact with him before resuming his determined walking back and forth.The expression on Naruto’s face couldn’t be anything short of ‘excuse me, what?’ 

“Like how soon?”

“Two days, probably,” Sasuke mumbled, like it was no big deal.Completely nonchalant.

“What?!Why didn’t you tell me sooner.We were just in another village surrounded by so many people, ohmygod.What if it would have it happened there?”

Sasuke sent him a withering look over his shoulder.“It’s earlier than it should be, but I know it’s coming.”

Naruto was not panicking.His brain was strictly forbidding it, though he could feel it brewing in his stomach, definitely threatening to bubble over.He’d never spent a heat with anyone, and it wasn’t just something a person did flippantly.Most people bonded during their heats.Some even refused to share a heat at all unless they were both cool with being bonded during it.He’d heard stories of course, they all had, about how intense it was, how amazing and intimate.He was struggling to even know what to say.“So we need to get somewhere that you can spend it then, if you even…want me around, that is.”

Sasuke finally stopped his pacing to turn and glare at Naruto, “I kind of thought I’d be spending it _with_ you.” 

His chin hit the floor so fast he didn’t even have time to think about stopping it.Sharing a heat was _such_ an act of trust.While he knew exactly how he felt about Sasuke, knew that there wasn’t a single other person he could even consider being with _ever_ , there was no way Sasuke would ask Naruto if he didn’t feel exactly the same way. 

It was a revelation for him.Sure they’d talked about feelings, but they hadn’t exactly talked about spending their lives together, even if Naruto had been planning such a thing in his own head.

“You—you want to spend your heat with me?” His voice cracked, undoubtedly betraying how emotional he was feeling.He needed to hear it again.

“Yes?”Sasuke’s answer was tentative.Naruto was sure it wasn’t because he doubted himself, but because he was insecure over Naruto’s own reaction. 

He couldn’t help the rush of emotion, sticky in the back of his throat.It was a big deal to him, that Sasuke especially wanted to share something so intimate, and it was revealing too, of things they’d not yet talked about.It answered questions he hadn’t yet built himself up to ask.

“Sasuke,” was all he could say for a couple seconds.He was fighting down his feelings, trying not to make it so much bigger than it was, though the thickness of his voice was surely giving him away.“I’d be happy to spend your heat with you, but what about—what about bonding and I’ve never—I don’t…” he let his voice trail off.

He was so not prepared to even think about such a thing.He knew there was normally preparation, and most people liked to be in a safe familiar place, and he just felt like he was definitely going to mess something up.

“I was kind of thinking we might do that too.”Sasuke’s voice was quiet, unsure.

Even still, Naruto’s head jerked up and tears immediately ringed his eyes.

“You mean that, Sasuke? I mean—but the commitment—is that really what you want?”He was overwhelmed.He didn’t know how to handle what he thought would be a casual morning conversation turning into them talking about bonding for _life._ As emotional of a person as he was, even he wasn’t good enough to process so much so quickly, but at the bottom of all his uncertainty and being outside of his comfort zone, he just felt…warm.

“It’s always been you, even before I understood what that meant, what my feelings meant.I’m sure, but if you’re not then…”

The last thing he’d expected was for Sasuke to be harboring the exact same feelings as him.Naruto had daydreamed about them being mates, sure, but he’d also known he couldn’t expect Sasuke to come to terms with his feelings as quickly as he himself had.

The conversation they were having, though, meant none of what he’d thought was true. Sasuke knew what he wanted, and that was to be with Naruto.Forever. 

And suddenly, they were much too far apart.Naruto covered the distance between them in two big strides and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke, his hands fisted in the back of his shirt, and their cheeks pressed together.He just wanted to hold him and be held, to be as close to him physically as he felt inside.

“There is nothing that I want more, Sasuke, honestly.You mean so much to me…everything, you mean everything to me.”

For a second, the only response he got was silence.But then he felt arms wrap around him too, and their cheeks were no longer wet just because of him.

 

They managed to make it to a small town not much after nightfall.Sasuke was determined to make it to some bigger village, so they were only staying long enough to sleep and keep moving.Naruto knew that being comfortable was a big part of having an enjoyable heat, so he was going to do his best to get him there, but he felt antsy over how close they were cutting it.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just stay here?I mean—” he could feel his cheeks getting hot, “how much farther is this village you want to get to?We’re definitely going to make it?”

“There’s no reason we shouldn’t?”Sasuke grinned over at him, obviously seeing through his words.

“Yeah, you’re right, I—sorry.”

He was spared, at least, from Sasuke’s response because they had to check into their room.

But even after they’d gotten settled in, he was still hung up on how Sasuke was feeling. Especially because Naruto knew if he was uncomfortable at all, he would definitely keep it to himself.

“How…are you?” he asked with a level of awkwardness that could only come from overthinking the simplest of questions.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said, looking at him like he was crazy.But then he narrowed his eyes at him a second before smirking, “are you worrying about me?”

His face was definitely can’t-blame-it-on-anything-else red, “uhhhh, no?”

“ _Naruto._ ”

He cleared his throat, “can I just, scent you?”His hesitancy was obvious.He’d never directly asked Sasuke to stop suppressing his scent before, but he thought it might be a good idea, to answer his question for real and to make him feel less anxious.

Sasuke went from trying to hold back laughter to his mouth popping open in surprise.The question seemed to catch him off guard, like it was definitely the last thing he’d expected, but his reaction passed quickly and his small smile was back.“I guess.”

Naruto had the distinct feeling that Sasuke was poking fun at him, but he tried to shake it off as he stepped closer, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lowered his nose to press against the skin just over Sasuke’s scent gland. 

The second Naruto’s nose touched him, Sasuke made a choked sound in the back of his throat.At the very least, his sensitivity was already heightened and even suppressed, his smell was extra sweet.

Naruto wasn’t sure he could have ever been ready for Sasuke’s full scent to slam into his senses.It was like a rush of pure pheromones straight to his head.

It was so strong he felt like he’d been punched in the diaphragm, and he was instantly gulping big lung-fulls of pure _Sasuke_.It was in his nose, on his tongue, it overwhelmed him completely.He wasn’t even aware that he fisted his hand in inky hair and jerked Sasuke’s head to the side or that the arm around his waist was crushing their bodies together.

Once the initial jolt wore off, he realized he had Sasuke pressed against the wall by their hips, the hand in his hair was giving him uninhibited access to his neck, and Naruto’s mouth was latched onto the skin over his scent gland, his tongue laving over it to absorbas much as he could.

He felt high on it, like if all he could taste for the rest of his life was Sasuke, he’d not have a single complaint.For that one moment, all he could focus on was how deliriously _good_ it felt to have every breath he took filled with that smell. 

But the small part of his brain that wasn’t completely distracted, heard the tiny broken sounds Sasuke was making each time Naruto sucked that sensitive part of his neck, could feel the lack of resistance where his hand was tugging black hair, and registered the space that had been made specifically for him between trembling thighs.His brain kept that information tightly locked down, in exchange for being completely captivated by the moment.

Once it finally made its way to his consciousness, though, he could hear Sasuke’s ragged breaths in his ear and feel his hands fisted in the fabric of his jacket.The realization was slow to wash over Naruto, exactly the position they were in.Still, he couldn’t resist one last lick before he reluctantly pulled away, the sensation forcing a bitten-off moan from Sasuke’s lips.

He untangled his fingers from dark hair and let his forehead thump against the wall over Sasuke’s shoulder.Both of them were catching their breath, and Naruto vaguely thought that he should probably back up, but Sasuke’s hands were still clenched in his jacket, and he wasn’t too keen on losing the contact just yet.

The least he could do was speak first.“I’m sorry.I didn’t…I mean it wasn’t my intention to…to uhh,” Naruto’s thoughts refused to organize themselves.He felt like swearing at how inept of an apology that was, his sentence woefully incomplete.

After a few more seconds, he heard Sasuke swallow right next to his ear.“A little early to be getting this excited don’t you think?” 

That was not what he’d been expecting Sasuke to say, and it only reemphasized the position they were in, the taste still lingering on his tongue.

“I—are you—? _Fuck,”_ Naruto finally shoved himself away from the wall.He at least needed some space between them if he was going to be able to form any complete sentences.

Sasuke’s hands fell to his sides, his fists clenched now that they were empty.Naruto paused a minute to take in the disheveled clothes and hair he was responsible for, finding it impossible for his gaze not to linger on the reddened spot his own mouth had created on Sasuke’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Naruto finally managed.It wasn’t that he thought Sasuke couldn't handle it, but he’d probably not made him feel any better.

Sasuke snorted. “Don’t go trying to be all easy with me now.”Of course he’d take it exactly that way.

“No! I just…I’m sure I made you feel worse.”

“I don’t feel bad yet, Naruto, I told you.Trust me, you’ll know.”Sasuke’s sarcastic chuckle seemed to be directed at what he himself had said, so Naruto dropped it.He guessed he had the answer he’d wanted, anyway.He could definitely tell Sasuke’s heat was coming.

 

The next morning he woke up with Sasuke wrapped around him.It was odd that he’d even woken up first, let alone that they were touching from basically head to toe.He laid awake for a minute, to see if Sasuke would wake himself up, but it wasn’t looking like he would. 

Naruto tried to extricate himself carefully, so he could go get dressed and let him sleep, but the second he moved, Sasuke’s arms tightened around him and he looked over to find dark eyes focused on his own.

“Good morning,” Naruto said, definitely amused.

“Morning.”

“We should get up.”

“Okay.”But Sasuke never relaxed his arms.Naruto watched his eyes drift closed, like he was going to go back to sleep.

“Sasuke.”His eyes snapped back open.“Are you gonna let me go?”

“Oh…yeah.” 

Sasuke seemed reluctant about removing his arms and his leg and scooting away, but he did finally.Naruto paused as he was getting up to sit on the edge of the bed, only to have Sasuke sit up behind him and wrap around him again.

He really couldn’t help but laugh.“Sasuke?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m moving.”

 

By the time they got around to checking out, a whole half an hour had passed.They had to wait behind another patron to hand in their keys, so when it was finally their turn Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

The clerk was an omega woman, definitely a civilian, who smiled at Naruto as they stepped up.

“Did you find your stay enjoyable?”

“Yes, we did.Thank you,” Naruto said, handing her the keys.

“Great, well we’d definitely love to see you again.”She was smiling over at him, and Naruto was starting to think her tone may be just a little too friendly, but he shrugged it off.“If I could just get you to sign this, please.”The woman handed him the paper and a pen, but just as he looked up to hand it back, her focus shifted away from his face.“Oh, you have something there on your shirt.”She lifted her hand to brush it off.

“Don’t,” Sasuke hissed from beside him, before Naruto even had the chance to react.

The clerk stopped in her tracks, her hand held awkwardly stretched out toward his shoulder.Naruto’s mouth popped open, his head jerking to look at Sasuke so fast he was surprised he didn’t crick his neck.

Sasuke’s brows were drawn together and his eyes were narrowed.He was _serious_.It took Naruto a whole minute before he could even turn back to the clerk, who’d already pulled her hand back.

“So sorry, we have to go now,” he said to her stunned face, then he touched Sasuke’s arm to get him to follow, and he booked it out of the little office.

Naruto didn’t even know what to say.Sasuke’s reaction was so out of character, even if the woman had been flirting, it wasn’t like him to react in any way.It was uncharted territory for Naruto, but paired with the way Sasuke had acted that morning, he thought it might be a good idea for them to get moving.So he settled for shooting Sasuke a look, because it wasn’t like he was going to explain anyway, and just started right on their way.

 

They made it through lunch time before Naruto started to get worried.When they’d picked back up after eating, Sasuke was moving noticeably slower, which was fine, but every hour after that it seemed to get worse until he couldn’t call what they were doing running anymore.Sasuke’s face was flushed, and he was breathing with his mouth open like he was winded even though he still hadn’t said a word to Naruto about being uncomfortable.

Not to mention that Sasuke was walking so close to him, they were brushing hands between every step.Sasuke was definitely in his personal space, not that he minded really, but it was just one more indication that time was slipping through their fingers.

With them walking so close, it was impossible for him not to notice Sasuke’s scent getting stronger, like he was slowly suppressing it less and less.He couldn’t find it in him to complain about that either because Sasuke’s smell was so enticing, but it didn’t take long before that started to have its effect on him too.His body responded in the only ways he couldn’t control, with a sense of urgency settled just under his skin and an increased difficulty in keeping his own scent at bay.

But it wasn’t until Sasuke reached out and grabbed his hand, that he decided he couldn’t pretend anymore.It was a small gesture that spoke loud and clear when Sasuke wouldn’t.Their arms were pressed close, their hands intertwined, and their steps no faster than a walk.Naruto had to say something.

“Sasuke—”

“Okay you were right, we had less time than I thought,” Sasuke said, cutting him off and correctly guessing his train of thought.

“Great.I was going to ask if you were okay, but now I know you’re not.Normal Sasuke would never tell me I’m right.”

Sasuke snorted beside him, “I’m still me, idiot.”

“Are you sure?The fever’s not addled your brain?”

“You better be joking.”

“I am, I am! But really, how much farther?”

“We could probably make it to the village center in another hour, but they have cabins on the outskirts.You can rent them out, and they’re good for privacy.I’ve spent a heat there before…”

“So less than an hour then?”

“Yeah except…I’m not going to be able to hold my scent back much longer.”

Naruto had to make an effort not to say something about how he wasdefinitely not doing to best job of containing it anyway.“It’ll be okay.It’s not like it’s new to me, so I’ll be fine, and hopefully we won’t see anyone else before we can get to the cabin place.”

Sasuke looked over at him for a second before he spoke. “Okay then.”

His reaction was instantaneous.The literal second Sasuke’s scent hit his nose, it felt like someone vacuumed all the air from his lungs.Naruto flung his hand away, and focused every ounce of willpower he had into controlling his own scent from clawing its way out.He’d just barely kept himself from going to his knees, settling instead with his hands rested there and his body hunched over.The only thing his brain decided to supply was an admonishment over how he reacted that way every time Sasuke let his scent out, though he could definitely argue that this time was different.

He’d sorely underestimated the draw of Sasuke’s scent in heat, and the taste he’d gotten the day before was _nothing_.By the time his head cleared, his hands were trembling with the effort it took not to react the exact same way as he did the last time.Naruto had never heard of it being so irresistible, or if he had, he’d surely brushed off the warning.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the last leg of their trip to the village was going to take some serious self control.Before he even allowed himself to face Sasuke, he made two clones and ordered them to go get the cabin and bring back the keys.They weren’t going to have time to go through all that themselves.Naruto wasn’t risking it.

Once they were gone he stood straight and turned back toward Sasuke who had the gall to have a fucking smirk on his face.

“Thought you were gonna be fine?” the Uchiha said, tone obviously smug.

“See if I let you hold my hand the rest of the way, since you wanna act like that.”He watched the smirk drop off Sasuke’s face, and it managed to soothe his bruised ego.“I’m joking, just give me a second.”

He didn’t want to waste anymore time, but he also had to be able to be so close to Sasuke without losing control of himself.The last thing they needed was both of them blazing down the street barely in control of their bodies.

At least the small pause they’d taken seemed to do Sasuke good because he was moving a little faster once they got started again.

Them moving faster meant they made better time and started seeing the outermost signs of the village before long.When he saw his clones running back toward him, he thought he could cry.

“We have to go off the road now, but we know the way,” one of them said, “so just follow us.”

It was slower going again once they moved into the trees, and slower even still when Sasuke went from holding his hand to using his arm to carry some of his weight.If it weren’t for the higher level of contact though, he never would have felt Sasuke’s whole body tense and stutter steps.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, slowing almost completely.

“I—it’s nothing.”

Sasuke tried to make Naruto keep moving, but he’d caught a new scent, so he didn’t budge.It was sweet, not sickly so, and it combined with the scent he already knew was Sasuke’s to make it that much more intoxicating.

“Sasuke are you—is that…?”If his face wasn’t already red, Naruto was sure it would have been after that.

“We need to hurry,” was all Sasuke said.

Naruto couldn’t help but groan, “you’re going to be the death of me.”He felt urgency bubble up inside him, and it was he who grabbed Sasuke’s arm that time.They were moving together, side by side, but Naruto was just short of dragging him.He knew it couldn’t be much further, at least he hoped for both of their sakes that it wasn’t.

When they finally walked into the clearing with a modern looking cabin in the middle, he felt like he could cry for the second time in less than an hour.The door was unlocked, with the key left in it, and both of his clones gone. 

The race was on.

 

* * *

 

The door was shut and locked behind them in what was sure to be record time, and Naruto had Sasuke pinned against it before the key could hit the floor.The second their lips touched, he felt Naruto’s scent all but bowl him over.It was like throwing gas onto flames, and he’d already been overheated the entire day.If he was rushing before, he was frantic then, his hands tugging on his clothes, their kiss quickly devolving to harsh sucks and nips and their tongues gliding together.

“Come on, come on,” Sasuke said, pulling away to rip his shirt over his head.Naruto seemed to be motivated by his words, so his own shirt joined the pile of clothing Sasuke had already tossed to the floor, but he hesitated just after. 

“You’re 100 percent sure you want to do this still, right?” Naruto said as Sasuke was tugging him toward the bedroom door, his hand already working on the button to his pants.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that _now._ ”

“Well yeah I—”

“Did you change your mind then?” He paused, his hand resting on the knob, impatience evident in every line of his body.

“No! I just—”

“Then come on,” Sasuke said, pulling him through the door.

He only just remembered to shut and lock it before they were kissing again.The only thing competing with his need to be naked was his want to touch Naruto.He was doing a bad job focusing on just one thing, but he managed to undo his pants and shove them down, before he reached over to start on Naruto’s next.

The last thing he expected was Naruto’s hand reach to reach out and rub against him, to palm his erection and stop him in his tracks.It was just a small pause, a tease of a touch through his boxers, but it was still enough to almost bring him to his knees.He was so sensitive.More sensitive than ever before in his life.He was sure it had something to do with Naruto’s scent swirling around him and combining with his own, driving him on almost as much as his own body was.

Sasuke’s breath choked in the back of his throat, the wave of pleasure from the simple touch almost knocking him flat.As quick as the touch came though, it was gone and then so were Naruto’s lips.Sasuke’s eyes sprung open just in time to watch him shove his pants down, boxers and all, to stand in front of him with a smirk on his face.

He wasn’t going to make it.He swore he wasn’t.Never before had his body craved like it was craving Naruto right then.It didn’t help that Naruto’s body called to him all on its own.He wanted to touch him everywhere, to be as close to him as he could possibly get.It was like a primal urge, flowing like fire through his body.

Sasuke barely held back a growl when he delved his hands in Naruto’s hair and brought their mouths back together. 

It was simultaneously everything he wanted and nothing that he needed.He could feel Naruto tracing fingers along his legs where the fabric of his boxers stretched around his thighs.It was another small touch, another small way for him to shake Sasuke apart when he already felt like such a mess.For once in their lives, Naruto was the calmer one, but Sasuke cared nothing about that just now.

Eventually Naruto’s hands gravitated back toward his butt, thumbs coasting under the edge of the fabric, gliding along his too-hot skin until he gripped Sasuke’s ass and pulled their hips together.It was like his languid movements were goading Sasuke, like he couldn’t help but grow more impatient the less hurried Naruto seemed.He moaned at the friction, unable to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward and grinding his dick against Naruto’s. 

It should have been a relief but it was more like a tease, falling short of what he really needed.He somehow managed to keep his hands anchored in blond hair as Naruto kissed his way across his jaw and down his throat, but Sasuke threw his head back the second Naruto’s tongue laved over his scent gland, his groan coming out from between clenched teeth, and suddenly what tiny patience he had was gone.

“No more, no more, I need—”He was surprised he even got the words out with how scrambled he felt, but Naruto never responded, just backed them up until Sasuke felt his legs hit the bed, then pulled away and tugged his boxers down his legs.His breath rushed out in relief at finally being naked, finally having nothing sticking to his skin making him even more uncomfortable than he already was, but it was a short reprieve.

He felt Naruto’s scent get impossibly stronger, filled with arousal, and all but smothering him with desire when the blond stood straight and just looked at him.He had no control over his own scent anymore, and the urge to be filled was like a physical ache as he watched those blue eyes slide down his body.

“On the bed,” Naruto said finally, and he didn’t think he could have moved any faster.

He crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees and just stayed.There was no use for him flipping over because he knew it needed to be that way, but he heard Naruto pause after climbing on the bed behind him.

“Like…that?”

“Yes, it has to be.I want—you have to—”

“To mark you.You want me to give you your bond mark now.” 

Naruto said it like a statement, but Sasuke still thought he heard the barest trace of hesitancy in his voice.He was just about to ask again if Naruto was having doubts when he felt a finger trace up the back of his thigh and eventually move to circle his rim—

“You’re so _slick,”_ Naruto said from behind him, his voice totally punched out.

—then slowly sink inside him. 

“F- _uck_.”He closed his teeth against a whine.He was sure Naruto didn’t realize just how much he was driving him up the wall crazy, but still…

“Naruto _,”_ Sasuke managed to get out, “I know you wanna take your time, but—I need more than your fingers.”

Sasuke could understand Naruto’s concern, at the same time that he absolutely did not have the patience for it.Any other time, he wouldn’t have minded the pace, but he’d been in heat for hours at that point.

“Are you s—”

“ _Please_.”

That seemed to be the magic word because Naruto didn’t say anything else.He removed his finger just as slowly as he’d inserted it, and Sasuke couldn’t seem to keep his muscles from clenching around the emptiness, sorry even for the loss of something so insufficient.

Then he felt Naruto shift behind him and his heart rate kicked up.He didn’t even have the time to be embarrassed by how eager he was, he was anticipating Naruto’s movements too much to care.He was just about to look back to see what Naruto was doing when he felt his dick slide through the slick in the crack of his ass before finally _finally_ pressing inside him.

Naruto was moving slowly but the stretch was still overwhelming, and just as breathtaking as he’d imagined.It only took the first few inches for Naruto to suck in a breath, like he was just as completely wrecked as Sasuke felt, and it wasn’t until their hips were pressed tightly together, that it shuddered out in a rush.

By that time, Sasuke’s legs were trembling, his back arched so sharply that he just gave up and let his chest rest against the bed.Naruto hadn’t moved, and for once Sasuke was glad for the pause, so he could wring out the pleasure crashing over him just from being so _full._ He had known it was going to be good, even more so because it was _Naruto_ , but he never could have imagined just how amazing it would be.It was a long time before he could even focus on the tight grip Naruto had on his hips, the slight tremor in his hands too, no doubt in his effort to keep still.

But then he heard a strained, “Okay?” from behind him.

“Yes, go.” Sasuke grit out, and Naruto just barely rocked his hips.“Like actually go,” Sasuke said again.

And then his hands were bunching in the sheets after the next thrust sent his knees sliding. 

_Finally._

Naruto set a breakneck pace, jolting him forward every time their hips slapped together, forcing cries out of him that were broken only by the meeting of their bodies.The tension in his stomach melted.Pleasure was already burning its way through him, warming his feverish skin and heightening the occasional quiver of his muscles.

After so long, it was a relief to feel his yearning dissipate, but way too quickly he felt himself racing toward the edge, unable to fight the build after being so wound up and so oversensitive, but Sasuke felt too far away.He couldn’t really see Naruto, could only hear the lewdly wet sound where they were connected, and he wanted to feel him everywhere.

“Not close enough,” Sasuke said, his hand flinging back, seeking.

Naruto immediately leaned down and covered Sasuke’s back and he was placated, satisfied enough with the new position to relax again, but then Naruto was wrapping an arm around his middle and hauling him up and it was everything Sasuke could do not to cry out.

Naruto’s arm was still wrapped around his stomach, but the other was banded across his chest, with Naruto’s hand resting over his throat so his fingers could tease the sensitive spot just below Sasuke’s ear.He felt stimulated everywhere, touched in every place just like he’d wanted, and with the new position, Naruto went from grazing his prostate to hitting it head on.

He made it two thrusts before he was seeing white, his back arching against Naruto as he held tight to him and groaned in his ear, no doubt because of how hard Sasuke’s bodyclamped down.Pleasure lanced through him quick as a lash, flowing swiftly through his whole body, but when his senses returned and his mind cleared, he was still turned on, still had an erection, still felt like he needed more.It was enough to bring his frustration right back to a simmer.

“Naruto,” he whined, still breathless from the orgasm, “it’s not enough, I need—”

“I know.”Naruto’s mouth was right beside his ear, close enough for his breath to ghost over Sasuke’s skin and send a shiver down his spine, and then it was on him, licking across his shoulder, kissing across the nape of his neck, and settling back down to suck on his scent gland, _hard._

Sasuke’s body instantly went limp, his nerves so overloaded that his muscles felt like liquid.He was glad for Naruto’s hold on him, not just for that, but also because it made him feel secure, and close to him in more ways than just physical.Every time his fingertips reached up to rub Sasuke’s earlobe or his other thumb would stroke across his ribs, he felt wanted, precious.

He’d never expected the flood of emotions to be so strong, and he definitely never expected them to combine with the physical feeling and make it that much more intense, but his legs were already trembling again and he’d given up trying to keep quiet.

Naruto was with him at least, moaning against Sasuke’s skin, his hips starting to stutter in their rhythm.“I’m not gonna last much longer.”Naruto’s voice was raspier even than normal and he was breathing right over where his mouth was seconds ago, chilling the spot on his already too sensitive skin.It was just another sensation, another drip into the pool gathering in his stomach, ready to overwhelm him any moment.

“Me either, I want it,” Sasuke said, and his words earned him a shaky groan from Naruto.He felt his heart pound in anticipation.Being knotted was supposed to be the best part of heat sex, and he’d only ever imagined it, with Naruto no less.Now he was barreling toward it, if Naruto’s broken thrusts were any indication, and he knew it was the last thing his body needed to be truly satisfied.

And then he felt it, the catch on his rim with Naruto’s last thrust before he was pressed as deep as he could possibly go, his knot swelling completely and locking them together.In the next second, Naruto bit down on his scent gland, and Sasuke screamed. 

Ecstasy.It was pure ecstasy, sizzling down every nerve he had, blanking out his senses.It was overwhelming and so so satisfying, he felt it bone deep, like in that single moment he could want for nothing.He vaguely heard Naruto cry out, his voice right next to Sasuke’s ear, a garble of sounds he wasn’t even sure were words.

Then it was, “Sasukeee.”Naruto’s voice was just short of a sob, his arms squeezing tight, as he fell back to his knees.Sasuke’s own hands were clamped down on his wrists, keeping them together, though he was sure the blond wouldn’t be letting go.The motion jolted him where they were connected, forcing out a wail at the razor sharp sensitivity. “Sasuke, _Sasuke,_ ” Naruto just kept repeating.He was shaking.They were shaking together.He had no clue how they were even still upright, and his face was coated with tears.

“I _know.”_ He couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice either.They couldn’t have gotten much closer than they were in that moment, locked together for the first time, as Naruto licked over the mark he’d just given Sasuke.He felt rubbed raw, his feelings laid bare, every part of his body so heavy he could cry.But he’d never felt so right.

There was absolutely no doubt left in his mind that he loved Naruto with his whole being.He could feel it in every pore, in every breath, in every beat of his heart, it was as overwhelming as it was comforting.There would never be another thing that could separate them.Of that he could be sure.

 

* * *

 

The sounds coming out of Sasuke’s mouth were nothing but music to his ears.  It was driving him on, making him want to hear as many moans as he possibly could from those swollen lips.

“Don’t think we could get much closer than this, huh Sas?”

They were on their sides in the bed, still back to front, but Naruto had his arm wrapped under one of Sasuke’s thighs, hiking it up to his chest.Their skin was sticking where it was pressed together, and Naruto’s mouth never strayed far from the mark he’d given Sasuke the day before.Every time his tongue so much as flicked over it, Sasuke gave a little whimper, and it was driving him nuts.

His thrusts weren’t so frantic as they’d been before, but they were purposeful.He’d perfected his angle so there was no wasted friction, and each one was hitting dead on. 

Yesterday, he’d not been nearly as confident.He was the less vulnerable one in their situation since Sasuke was the one in heat, but he’d still never even knotted before.He’d wanted to go slow, but that hadn’t been what Sasuke needed, so Naruto had hesitated. 

It was Sasuke that he’d been so worried about.He’d wanted to get everything right, do everything right, but eventually he realized that Sasuke was the same person he’d always been, and he knew Naruto just as well as Naruto knew him.Just because their relationship had changed drastically in the last few months, didn’t mean that Sasuke was any different.He was still the same Sasuke that Naruto had known and loved in some way his whole life.He didn’t expect perfection from him. 

Naruto could be flawed and Sasuke would still want him, would still think he was good enough, would still find him worthy.Naruto also knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that they were meant to be bound for the rest of their lives, and that was something he felt soul-deep and inescapably.He coveted that connection with Sasuke, couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

And then he’d actually given him the bond mark that would be on his skin forever.There was nothing Naruto had ever done that could top that moment, he was sure of that, and it’d also given him the confidence he felt now.The type of confidence that came with genuine trust.He trusted Sasuke not only to care about him, but also to be honest with him, to make his feelings known, so Naruto didn’t have to waste time always trying to guess what he was thinking.

It flooded him with affection and brought his mind back to the way they were connected just then, the feel of Sasuke’s skin tacky under his fingers, the way Naruto couldn’t seem to keep his mouth off of him.

He felt zeroed in to everything Sasuke did.His full attention was on him, memorizing every movement that made him cry out and every brush of his lips that made Sasuke’s breath catch.They were already attuned to each other in so many ways, he didn’t want sex to be any different.

“At least you’re learning.”

Naruto couldn’t help but smile, “if they had lessons like this is school, maybe I’d have paid attention.”

Sasuke just groaned, in pleasure or feigned annoyance he didn’t know, so Naruto snuck his hand down to make sure.When it wrapped around Sasuke’s dick, he watched his toes curl against the extra stimulation.The next noise he made was definitely pleasure.

“Please just knot me already.”

Naruto felt his stomach go hot, instantly.There was no way he was going to deny Sasuke such a request.He leaned down then and licked over his bond mark before latching onto the sensitive skin and sucking hard.Even surrounded by his scent, Naruto craved the taste of him.

Sasuke’s whole body immediately tensed, his voice raspy from overuse when he yelled, coming completely undone.It was all Naruto could do to thrust back in, Sasuke’s muscles were clamped down so hard, that he came with him, his knot swelling as he groaned with his own release.The minute he could see straight again, he lifted his hand to his mouth to lick the cum off.It was just another taste he couldn’t bear to deny himself.

There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind that he’d never had more intense orgasms in his life, and Sasuke was right there with him, if his reactions were any indication.He’d never known the Uchiha to be so expressive.Not that he was complaining.

Both of them were still catching their breath when he let go of Sasuke’s leg.There was no way he was unwrapping his arms from around him, so they were still touching as much as possible.That meant he could feel when Sasuke’s whole body would shiver every once in a while like he’d caught a chill, and it was…satisfying.

“You feel okay?” Naruto asked, his nose half buried in Sasuke’s hair.When he didn’t get an answer right away, he lifted his head to try and see some of Sasuke’s face.

His eyes were closed, but Naruto must have shifted because Sasuke hissed and reached back to hit at him, successfully smacking his ass. “Sit _still._ Yes, I’m okay. _”_

Naruto was so stunned he blurted out, “why?” before he could stop himself.“Does it hurt?”

“No…it’s just sensitive.”He couldn’t help rocking his hips the tiniest bit forward.Sasuke gasped loudly.“Naruto,” he said through his teeth.

“Is it like…a good sensitive?”His hips twitched forward again.It could barely even be considered a movement, but Sasuke groaned.

“ _Naruto._ ”

“Like good enough to cum again sensitive?”Another shift forward, another moan.Naruto couldn’t help himself.He was barely moving, but his knot was almost surely pressed right against Sasuke’s prostate, so even the little motions were stimulating him directly, and if it felt good…

“Nnnggh Naruto, just—”Sasuke’s hand reached back to his hip, his fingers digging in harshly, but then he choked out a whimper, and he was suddenly squeezing around Naruto like a vise.He hadn’t been expecting it to be so quick, but there was no denying the quivering of Sasuke’s muscles, or the half hearted spurt of come that landed on his stomach.

Sasuke’s whole body had gone lax, even the hand that had been reaching back to Naruto.

“Sasuke?”

“If you move again, I’m gonna pass out.”Naruto couldn’t help but grin, feeling decidedly smug.“And when I wake up again, I’m gonna kill you.”

He just barely managed to hold in a laugh, knowing it would definitely shift him where he was still locked inside of Sasuke.If he were any other person, it may have completely sobered his mood, but he wasn’t.What would their relationship be if they didn’t push each other every once in a while?

 

Sasuke didn’t pass out, but he’d surely gone to sleep not long after that.It had seemed counterintuitive for Naruto not to at least doze with him, but the second Sasuke stirred again he was wide awake. 

They were no longer locked together, so Naruto pulled out of him gently.He still didn’t move far away, though as it was obvious that Sasuke was comforted by his presence, and Naruto wasn’t going to make him have to ask again for him to stay close.

Once Sasuke’s eyes actually opened, he turned around so they were facing each other.The thought crossed his mind that they hadn’t done that since they got there.After their first time, Sasuke had slept for hours, almost the whole night, and then had called out to Naruto the second he woke up, so they had sex back to front again. This time, it was late morning, and Sasuke hadn’t slept for nearly as long.

Naruto couldn’t resist linking their hands together between them.“Are you hungry?”

“Mmm I could eat.”They were both whispering and it was definitely because they were so close, but it made Naruto smile for some reason still.

“Good, I’ll go see what they have here.I assume they stock it?If not, I can go get something.”

Instead of answering, though, Sasuke’s eyes widened and his fingers tightened on Naruto’s.

“Not me!I’m not leaving you.I promise.Trust me.” 

Sasuke looked embarrassed, “sorry, I—”

It only made Naruto want to soothe him more, “no apologies either.”He reached up to rub his thumb across Sasuke’s lips, stopping his words in their tracks.Naruto could only imagine how stressful a heat was, there was no way he’d be making it harder on Sasuke or making I him feel like he had to explain every instinct he had.

“I’m not famous for making shadow clones for nothing, ya know.”He did just that after speaking, and the two of them left go raid the kitchen.

Sasuke smiled then and leaned forward to place a kiss on Naruto’s lips.That was another hazard of facing away from each other, they hadn’t kissed since yesterday.Of course, this kiss was different.Soft instead of harsh, lingering instead of frenzied.They were able to focus on each other’s lips and the actual pleasure of feeling them sliding together.It was the kind of kiss that made contentment settle heavy in Naruto’s stomach and made his smile veer toward cheesy when they pulled away.

“You smell sweaty,” Naruto said, his filter relaxed by the atmosphere, and almost surely bursting the bubble on their moment.Sasuke narrowed his eyes.“I like it.”

Sasuke’s eyes shot away then, his cheeks tinting pink.“Gross.”Even that couldn’t shake Naruto’s smile off his face, but then Sasuke’s gaze moved back to his.“And hot.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips.Flirting with Sasuke as they laid naked during a lull in heat sex had to be the cap on his year.It was definitely going down on his list of favorite things to do.

“You wanna take a shower?It sounds like my clones found food in the kitchen, so we have a minute.”

“Together?”Sasuke’s voice was decidedly nonchalant, but Naruto knew better.

“Yes, you’re not getting rid of me.Just consider me a stage 5 clinger for now.”

Sasuke snorted and rolled toward his edge of the bed.Naruto took that for a yes and got up too, only to look over his shoulder and find Sasuke looking directly at his ass.He was distracted enough not to notice Naruto looking back at him, so his voice startled him.

“Don’t start looking at me like that now or you might be getting more than a shower.” 

Sasuke just cleared his throat and walked toward the bathroom, like he hadn’t been caught at all.

 

Once they were inside, the water steaming around them, karma came right back around to bite him.While Sasuke was rinsing his hair, the heat of the water was making his skin pink, and when he turned around to reach something, all Naruto could focus on was the dark hair sticking to the nape of his neck and water flowing down the long curve of his spine.

When Sasuke turned around to rinse shampoo out of his hair, they made eye contact and he couldn’t keep from blurting, “you’re so beautiful.”

He was glad at least that the heat of the water probably covered up his blush, but as uncool as his delivery was, the words were still true.Sasuke was beautiful, physically, but also every other way, in Naruto’s eyes.

For a second, Sasuke seemed completely surprised by his admission, but then he smiled.A real, sincere, probably a little embarrassed smile.And Naruto returned it without a second’s hesitation.

 

 

There was little doubt in Naruto’s mind that they were at the very last of Sasuke’s heat.The rush was gone out of their movements, the waves of urgent desire that it had started with now felt more like gentle swells. 

He was sitting back against the headboard, with the time to take in Sasuke’s flushed skin, his chest the only thing rising and falling quickly, each breath making their skin touch because they were so close.The languidness of their pace giving his hands time to wander and his eyes time to linger, a privilege that Naruto was not going to waste.

It was such a contrast to the first time, physically, but also emotionally.After the last few days, their bodies were completely in tune.They’d had nothing but time to learn every secret place the other had, time to get comfortable, time to learn each other to the point of anticipating what the other might want or need.Just like when they fought.

But emotionally too, their link felt stronger than ever.He’d had time to let go of all his hang ups over his feelings, until he felt laid completely bare in front of Sasuke.He no longer had any walls up, no doubts he was letting get in the way, every single feeling that was battering him in that moment was reflected in his eyes just for Sasuke to see.And when dark eyes locked on his own, those emotions were being echoed right back to him, tugging on his heart, making every movement between their bodies an emotional experience just as much as it was physical.

They only broke eye contact to kiss, sliding their tongues along each others lips as Sasuke rode him, grinding their hips together slowly.Naruto loved to let his fingertips trail down Sasuke’s back, to feel his muscles ripple with his movement, and then eventually gravitate back toward his ass. 

Occasionally he would reach up to tweak hardened nipples, or even dip down to feel the slick place where they were connected.Each time Sasuke would moan, like he craved the touches Naruto finally had the time to give him.

Even with their slow movements, Naruto could feel his orgasm building gradually, low in his belly.When he felt Sasuke’s tongue lick heavily over his scent gland, it was like a jolt to his system, shoving him that much closer to the edge.

“When you mark me, I’m gonna cum.”

“I’ll be with you,” Sasuke said, his lips moving against Naruto’s skin, sending tingles down his spine.“Are you ready?”

All he had to do was nod his head, and on the next thrust, Sasuke slammed his hips down.Naruto’s grip was surely crushing where it was holding them together, but the second Sasuke’s teeth pierced his skin, he felt like he’d been struck by lightening.It was fitting.The literal tsunami of pleasure that enveloped him was so strong, he only realized he was yelling seconds after the fact.Tears were streaking down his cheeks, he came so hard his body jerked forward, jostling Sasuke that much closer.He felt like sparks were flying under his skin, euphoria flowing straight from the place where Sasuke had bit him.It was the most intense thing he’d ever felt in his life, and it took so long for the pleasure to fade away, that by the time it did, Sasuke was already locked on top of him, his own muscles quivering, his body limp.

Naruto let his head fall forward, his arms so heavy they barely managed to wrap around Sasuke’s waist, before clinging halfheartedly.

“ _Sasuke_ ,” was all he said, once he could manage.His voice sounded like he’d been gargling glass for how raspy it was.

But instead of answering, Sasuke’s mouth latched back onto Naruto’s scent gland and sucked _hard._ He couldn’t help but cry out, his muscles all tensing again as another round of mini shockwaves shook through his system.

“No more,” he whined, and he had absolutely no shame in how close to a plea his words sounded.His nerves felt fried, he was so sensitive everywhere that a feather touch would probably hurt. 

“Mmm now you know how it feels,” Sasuke said, his voice at least sounding heavy too.Naruto was suddenly reminded of his own teasing when Sasuke had been just as sensitive, and he swore he’d have rolled his eyes if he had the energy.

“Bastard.”The corners of his lips twitched in the biggest smile he could manage just then, but his lighthearted mood settled quickly.

It struck him, while he was still tangled up with Sasuke, just how much he was going to miss the closeness they’d gained over the last few days.

Naruto knew Sasuke’s heat had spurned it on, but he genuinely enjoyed their scents mingling so closely that he could barely tell them apart.Enjoyed the intimacy and easy vulnerability that they’d shared.Although he was literally still inside Sasuke, he couldn’t help but anticipate them having to go back to their normal routine, locking away their scents, not spending entire days in bed completely absorbed in each other.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked, breaking through his thoughts.He must have sighed out loud.

“I just don’t want to go back to not smelling you all the time again.”

Sasuke snorted, “it’s not like we’ll never be able to let our scents out again.Besides, I thought you could smell me all the time.”

“I can.It’s just not the same as when you don’t hold back.It feels like we’re as close as we can get right now, in every way.I just…don’t wanna lose that, ever.I never want anything else to come between us again.You’re everything to me, Sasuke.”

Naruto finally sat up to look at Sasuke when it had been quiet for a long time, and realized there were tears in his eyes and shiny trails down his cheeks.His eyes went wide and for a split second he was scared, like he’d said the wrong thing or too much or _anything_.

But then.“I…love you, Naruto.”

He swore his heart stopped.

Even with everything they’d been through, every promise they’d made and emotion they’d expressed, Naruto hadn’t been sure when he’d hear those words spoken out loud.He’d felt it sure, in looks and laughs and subtle touches, but to hear it out loud…he was stunned.

And then warmth filled his chest and he knew there wasn’t a single person on the planet he could ever love as much as he did Sasuke.They were bonded, soulmates, best friends, and partners.He’d been a fool to think anything could ever separate them.

“I love you too, Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so much time agonizing over this chapter. I rewrote some parts three and four times. Last night I literally spent hours working on the same 500 words and then today I wrote three thousand words in a couple hours. I know this chapter is late (I hope you’ll forgive me now lol). I hope I was been able to continue meeting your expectations. <3 Hael
> 
> Okay so here I am (as an edit technically) to let everyone know that this can be the unofficial end to this story. The rest of the chapters are not 100% necessary and if you're just reading this for the simple romance, then you don't need to go further. There is additional subplot, of course, but it just...has different aims.


	8. News?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally went back through all the chapters of this story to try and better nail down the timeline (yes the timeline that I wrote myself lol), and I for sure couldn’t help but realize how much of a difference three months has made in who I am. Some of my writing in the beginning chapters makes me cringe lol and I’m pretending that’s growth. Anyway…some plot progress in this chapter. Not much excitement, but I still hope you enjoy!

Naruto sighed as he stood up in the steamy water, his knee bumping Sasuke’s thigh right beside him.His heat had ended the day before, so they’d come to the nearest hot spring at Naruto’s request.Sasuke insisted it was unnecessary, that he was fine, but Naruto wasn’t buying it.After the three days they’d just gone through, it was hard to imagine the relaxation wouldn’t be beneficial to either of their bodies, but especially Sasuke’s.

They weren’t in a hurry either.Sasuke had decided they should take a trip to some natural wonder that was supposedly nearby.It was a combination of waterfalls and caves that he had suggested they go see not long after Naruto had admitted his fear of distance between them.He thought it might be an effort for them to savor some of the closeness they’d gained during his heat, and he definitely wasn’t complaining.

“I’m going to our room,” he said, looking over at Sasuke, before moving toward the stairs.He’d been right about one thing at least.Everything still felt open between them.He didn’t feel like he needed to moderate his honesty or that there were thoughts and feelings Sasuke was holding back.It made him feel light inside.Relaxed emotionally in a way that he hadn’t been in a very long time.

“Okay I’m coming.”

It was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke at least felt similarly, in the way he made sure to initiate touches every so often even if they were small, or the way they no longer quickly looked away every time they happened to make eye contact.

He was especially sure, once they’d both climbed into bed for the night, when Sasuke started talking, completely unprompted.

“Is there any specific thing you want to know?”Naruto’s head was on his chest, so he could hear Sasuke’s words and also feel them rumble through his chest.

He wracked his brain for an answer to that.At the same time, he couldn’t help but smile.That morning, when they’d been preparing to leave the cabin, Sasuke had brought up his idea for the trip, casually mentioning that it would be a nice way for them to spend some extra time together.It was how he knew Sasuke had taken his concerns to heart.It was also how he’d managed to sneak in the suggestion that Sasuke start sharing something random about himself everyday.Because Naruto knew all the important things and what made Sasuke…Sasuke, but there was no way he knew all the little insignificant things, and they’d never really gotten around to discussing everything that went on while he was with Orochimaru.Naruto wanted to know all the dumb little things Sasuke would normally hold back, or the thoughts Sasuke had never shared because their relationship had just been _different_ until now. 

God knew Naruto was never in danger of undersharing and had treated Sasuke to his verbal stream of consciousness on more than one occasion.He just wanted to actively feel the intimacy between them and part of that was sharing little secrets or things no one else would ever find out.

“How come you didn’t want me to come with you?”

Sasuke snorted, “I thought that would be obvious by now.” 

Naruto actually picked his head up to look Sasuke in the eye.“I think this may be easier if you don’t assume things like that where I’m concerned, like _ever_.”He felt rather than heard Sasuke’s silent laughter when he laid his head back down.

“I already had feelings for you, and you seemed not to return them.I wanted to get away from you, so I could keep them from getting worse.I was kind of hoping the distance might make them fade to a manageable level.”

“I was an idiot,” Naruto mumbled then.All that time Sasuke spent knowing how he felt, and it took them traveling together for months before Naruto realized himself.Oblivious was an understatement.

“Also every time you referred to us as friends, it made me want to light shit on fire.”

Naruto couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.“But that’s true, we’re best friends—”

“You _are_ an idiot.”

“—no really.We’re best friends, but not just that.We’re mates for life too now, Sasuke, but what kind of mates would we be if we weren’t best friends first?”Naruto couldn’t help the hand that reached up to run over his mark.Even completely healed, it was more sensitive than the skin around it.

Sasuke was quiet for a while before he spoke, his voice small, “how long did it take you to realize that you liked me?”

“Uhhh,” of course Sasuke would ask the one thing he was kicking himself for already, “too long.We were traveling together already, but it wasn’t like I started having feelings then.It was more like I realized my feelings weren’t just friendly anymore.I let myself be oblivious to it, no surprise, but once it hit me, I could think back and realize it was there for a lot longer than I knew.I’ve always been drawn to you in some way.It… makes me feel like we’re like soulmates, ya know?”

He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed for admitting the idea that’d been bouncing around in his head for a while now, but he’d been planning on working up to it.

The more he’d been thinking about it, though, the more obvious it had been to him.The way he and Sasuke noticed each other so early on, their similar histories of loss, the way neither of them could ever give up on the other, how their chakras called out to each other.Even their mating had been affected.Both of their marks had healed almost instantly, Naruto’s of course, was no surprise, but Sasuke’s?Naruto’s chakra had healed Sasuke’s mark without him even having to consciously try, and he knew there was no one else that could ever connect with him in such a way.Such a thing was unheard of.But not with them, never with them.

“I feel the same way,” Sasuke finally said, “like we were made to be together, whether in harmony or chaos, just…together.”

There was no denying the warmth spreading through his chest then, undoubtedly caused by Sasuke’s words.It was going above and beyond what Naruto had expected of him just sharing something small about himself, but he could in no way complain.

If anyone would have asked him at the start of this journey if he’d be fully admitting to thinking Sasuke was his soulmate, he would have laughed in their face.It just went to show how much time could change things.Now he couldn’t imagine his life without Sasuke by his side, as close to him in every way as they could possibly get.

As they both drifted off into their own thoughts, the silence comfortable between them in the dark, he couldn’t help but feel glad for all the challenges they’d faced in their lives.Even though they’d barely made it sometimes, both of their decisions led them to this very moment, and nothing could make Naruto ever regret that.

 

 

Naruto’s eyes cracked open to sunlight filtering through the window in their room.He and Sasuke were staying at an inn, halfway to meeting Taka in some place they were convinced would be their headquarters.They’d been traveling for pleasure for almost two months when they’d gotten the message from Karin.Apparently, the three of them wanted him and Sasuke to come check out the place, so they’d turned toward the direction she gave them and they’d been traveling a few days already.

For the second time, in what felt like their whole time traveling together, Sasuke was still sprawled across Naruto sleeping.Even on the occasions when Sasuke had stayed in bed until Naruto woke up, he’d always been awake already.Not today though.He was still sleeping soundly, his cheek sticky to Naruto’s shoulder and their legs tangled together.It was…kind of nice, to feel Sasuke’s hot breaths across his skin and to see his face so relaxed.It was a different look than the carefully blank expression Sasuke wore usually because it was a sincere absence of emotion.

Unlike the last time though, Naruto managed to crawl out from under Sasuke without waking him completely, so he got dressed and went to find them breakfast.

When he came back, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.For a split second his heart slammed against his ribs until he calmed down enough to realize he could still smell Sasuke’s scent, that he was just in the bathroom and not gone.

Just about the time he was kicking himself for overreacting, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke walked out, still in his pajamas, still messy from sleep.It wasn't until Naruto watched him crawl back under the covers of the bed that his eyebrows shot upward.

“You’re getting back into bed?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, his voice muffled where his face was half-buried in a pillow, “and?”

“Um, nothing I guess?Do you want breakfast?”

“Mmm maybe.”

“Sasuke.”Naruto’s tone was enough to get across the unspoken, _seriously?_

“Fine, give it here.”Sasuke turned around and sat up, but kept the blankets bunched up around his lap.

Naruto started gathering up his stuff while Sasuke nibbled his way through his breakfast, then finally got up and got dressed.His behavior was odd, to say the least, but the rest of their day was as ordinary as it could get, so he just let it go. 

 

The next morning though, he woke up with Sasuke still asleep.Again. 

Part of him wondered if there was something they did that was making Sasuke more tired than usual but nothing stood out to him.They had gotten to the current town later than normal, sure.It wasn’t very often they didn’t stop until dark, but last night they’d both wanted to continue because they would be almost all the way to their rendezvous before there was another inn where they could stay.Still, it was almost noon, so they’d definitely made up for the extra walking.But there Sasuke was, sound asleep and looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

He doubted there was still anywhere serving breakfast, so Sasuke was definitely getting up to help decide where they ate.Except, Naruto had to literally shake him to get him awake.

“What?” he finally said, eyes barely open and definitely not happy.

“It’s almost twelve.”

“Oh.”Sasuke laid his head back down, and then almost immediately sat up to get out of bed and rush to the bathroom.Naruto sat there feeling like he was literally going crazy, like he couldn’t even believe what his eyes had clearly just seen.Was Sasuke…sick?

If he was then Naruto should definitely be able to notice a shift in his scent, but by the time he came out of the bathroom, his scent was carefully dialed back to a fraction of its normal power, and before he could even say anything, Sasuke spoke.

“Can we go get soup?”

That caught Naruto by surprise too.“Soup?”

“Yeah, a ramen shop is fine.”

And his confusion doubled.He couldn’t remember a time that Sasuke requested ramen unless it was meant as a treat for him.The question on the tip of his tongue died at the shock, but he got up anyway.They dressed along side each other and walked to the ramen shop Naruto had noticed on their way into the town.

Then things were back to normal again, except not quite.They were halfway through their meals, if _broth_ could be called a meal, when Sasuke reached for a napkin and knocked his drink into Naruto’s lap.

He was stunned.So much so that he didn’t even react, just stared down at his soaking wet lap until Sasuke started wiping the front of his pants with the napkins he’d been reaching for.And that was…not okay either because—

“Sasuke,” he said, quickly grabbing for the Uchiha’s wrist, his voice sharper than he meant for it to be.

“I—I’m sorry.I’m just trying to help.”

“It’s fine.It’s just…you can’t do that, can't wipe my, uhh, my pants like that.Sorry it’s—actually why don’t we just leave.”

Naruto stood up abruptly and dumped money down on the counter.By the time he stepped into the street, Sasuke was right beside him.

The second they made it back inside though, “are you going to tell me what’s up?You’re sick?Is that really something that’s so hard to tell me?”Naruto maintained eye contact with Sasuke, which made stripping out of his pants awkward, but he didn’t even have time to focus on that.

“No!It’s not like that!”Stress was evident in every line of Sasuke’s body.It was rolling off of him in waves, and he was honestly surprised he couldn’t smell it in his scent, but then he remembered that Sasuke was making sure to keep that locked down tight.

“Then what is it?You’re making me feel—” Naruto reached up to press his hand to his chest, “I can just tell you’re upset.I don’t like it.I can’t even smell you.”

“You can scent me,” was all Sasuke said.He looked at him for a beat, as if waiting for him to say more, before he spoke again.

“Then _let_ me.”

“Just…sit down first.”

Naruto was getting tired now.He didn’t even understand what was going on, and the stupidity of the situation was weighing him down, but he listened anyway.He sat down on their bed and scooted until his back was against the headboard.

Then Sasuke crawled into his lap, and at least he understood a little better, until, “you first.”

Naruto didn’t have it in him to even question it.He let his scent out first, feeling at least a little better when Sasuke leaned forward to breathe deep, his nose pressed against Naruto’s skin, and his muscles relaxing almost the second he did so.

It felt natural for his hands to rest on Sasuke’s hips, though he knew he wouldn’t feel truly calm until their scents were mixing together.Sasuke sat up to look at him and the last of his irritation ran out of him, he reached up to run his knuckles along his jaw, “your turn.”

Sasuke hesitated visibly, his eyes locked onto Naruto’s, and he though he may have to ask again when he felt the scent waft over him.But something was—his eyebrows drew together because Sasuke smelled different, and he knew it wasn’t because he’d _forgotten_ because he could never forget that smell.It was a part of him and it always would be but now, it smelled…

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide where they were still locked with Sasuke’s.“You—are you really?”But Sasuke looked away.

“Sasuke.”Naruto felt tears prick his eyes.

“I think so,”Sasuke finally said, but he was still looking away.Naruto felt like a fist was wrapped around his heart, squeezing until he couldn’t breathe.

“Sasuke.”It felt like all he could say, his voice syrupy with emotion, all other words dying before they could make it out.

“I know we didn’t really plan it—”

“A _baby._ ”He felt the tears finally fall to drip down his face.He couldn’t resist wrapping his arms tight around Sasuke, his wet cheek pressed to his chest.“I’m so happy I don’t believe it.A baby, Sasuke, really?”

He felt arms wrap around him, and they just stayed that way.Holding each other.So many thoughts were running through Naruto’s head.He was in shock, complete disbelief, before he realized his nose would never lie to him.His stomach was so giddy he thought he could scream and tears were steadily tracking down his cheeks.Only when they finally pulled apart, did he realize Sasuke’s eyes were wet too.

“You’re really happy? I was—I wasn’t sure.”

“Of course I am.Why wouldn’t I be?”For a second, he was on cloud nine.He couldn’t even think of a reason why Sasuke thought he might not be happy.

“We didn’t really plan it.We haven’t—I mean we’ve been together almost our whole lives, but we haven’t been _together_ that long and we just.We never discussed this and we definitely should have.”

“I understand.Like I know what you’re saying, but I just can’t not be happy.A baby.Something we made together, Sasuke.That’s just so special.”

 

 

By the time they made it to the place Taka had found, Naruto still felt giddy every time he remembered.It was like the information was so new, it wasn’t real in his head yet.A couple of times on the last leg of their travels, Sasuke had caught him staring, sometimes daydreaming and others just…looking at him, a dumb grin on his face no doubt.

It wasn’t like he didn’t realize the impact their decisions would have.Neither of them knew the first thing about parenting, and they weren’t exactly living a lifestyle that a child would easily fit into.They’d have a lot to do and figure out over the next seven months, but reality was still cushioned by his excitement just then.It probably helped that some deep instinctual part of him was over the moon with the knowledge that Sasuke was carrying their baby.In not so long, there would be living proof of the love that he had for the Uchiha, his best friend and now mate.

 

Back when they’d gone to Kiri to help for the exams, over two months ago, they’d managed to talk to Kakashi at least a little about them having some kind of base outside of the village.It was meant to be in the Land of Fire still, but not within village boundaries. 

To Naruto, it was a compromise.Sasuke didn’t want to stay in the village, and he, at the very least, didn’t want to leave the village unprotected, and so they’d managed to start the beginnings of a plan into motion.

Sasuke had discussed it with Taka, they’d both discussed it with Kakashi.There was a small town not far outside of village gates that they could settle closer to, while still being within calling distance of Konoha itself. 

It was an added benefit that there was some land already owned on the outskirts of the town.It had been set aside a long time ago for some unfinished project, so Kakashi had mentioned to them that it was open for their use if they found it suitable.

The note they’d gotten from Karin was brief but gave directions to a shelter already built that she thought they could at least look at, and it could serve as a sort of outpost or maybe even a place for actual ethical research.If the location was good, then it would be nothing for them to build a place for themselves to live around the same area, especially since they’d sort of done that not so long ago.

Walking up to the building now, it was easy for Naruto to tell that they would still have work to do if they wanted it to be functional.It was clear that it had gone unused for a long time, though the actual structure wasn’t completely dilapidated.He didn’t have long to appraise the outside, however, because the front door opened as they approached, to Karin and Suigetsu.

“It’s about time you two,” Karin said, but her tone lacked malice, so Naruto figured that was just her way of saying hello.

“We literally got your message like a week ago, chill.”Sasuke snorted at him, no doubt because of the obvious dismissal in his tone.

“Yeah, yeah.Just get in here and take a tour.” 

 

The tour hadn’t taken long, and Karin and Suigetsu had shown them to a room inside for them to share, so they could put there stuff down.Overall, the building wasn’t in an awful state of disrepair, not as much as it probably should have been as long as it seemed to have been sitting.It made Naruto wonder if it was just a regularly built shelter or if maybe a wood style jutsu had been used to create it.Either way, it’d take them days just to get the inside clean, let alone start with actual repairs and preparation.

Currently, though, they were all standing in one of the main rooms and their conversation had veered away from their plans for the building.

“But seriously, what’s up with you two?You’re acting different.”Karin had been shooting them looks ever since they’d been inside, but Naruto swore they hadn’t even so much as smiled at each other.

Before either of them could even answer, Suigetsu spoke up, “Ah Karin, why don’t we let it go for now?”He had obviously picked up on something she hadn’t.The way he spoke, made it seem like he knew something, at least.

“I’m not an idiot, Suigestsu.I see their mating marks.That’s not it, there’s something else.”

Shit.Naruto looked over to Sasuke because he, at least, had probably been prepared for the inquisition.Sasuke just raised his eyebrows in question, a quick movement between them, that was enough for Naruto to understand that he was asking his opinion.So he twitched his shoulders in a minuscule shrug and left it up to Sasuke.

It wouldn’t be the end of the world for them to find out.Sasuke had some kind of weird friendship thing going with Taka, so it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t eventually find out anyway.Even still they’d just found out themselves, and Sasuke was two only months in.Either way, Naruto was totally fine with not making the decision.

Karin was looking back and forth between them now, her brows lowered, obviously not willing to give in very easily.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto before he sighed, “I’m pregnant.” 

“WHAT?!” Suigetsu yelled, but whatever he said after was drowned out by Karin’s voice.

“Sasuke are you serious?!How could you guys do that now.Last time we saw you two, you were all awkwardly denying that you both had feelings and now you come back knocked up.It’s been like four months since we cleared out that last hideout.What the fuck, what the fuuuuck.”

“Karin.”Sasuke’s voice was a clear admonishment, and she shut up almost immediately.“The decisions made in my relationship are none of your business.We—”

“No no no,” she interrupted, her hands held up in front of her, “you two are soulmates, whatever.Everyone and their brother knows that.I don’t care what you do or how fast you do it.I just mean…have you thought about what you two having a baby will mean for your lives?”

Naruto had been following along pretty easily, but those words lost him.Sure,both of them would be new parents, but he thought they could probably stumble through—

“Because it’s us?”Sasuke seemed to understand what she meant, of course, but it looked like Suigetsu was confused too, at least.

“You two are the most powerful ninja of our time.Your child will be a product of that power, and for many people, that’s all they’ll see.”

 _Ahhh now he understood._ Their child would be seen by many as a weapon, just the same as Naruto was treated for the majority of his life.It was…not something he’d even had time to think about, but now—

“I guess the baby is lucky we’ll be its parents, then.”

“You guys can handle it.I don’t doubt that.I just…wouldn’t be a friend if I didn’t make sure you weren’t prepared for what you’ll be up against.Maybe your news should be kept a secret between only those that need to know.You should have a plan too, we could help you.”

“I’ve already thought of that,” Sasuke said, his tone sharper than it was before, “we won’t be shouting it out in the street, but you’d have likely found out anyway.I’m sure it won't be long before we’ll have to tell Kakashi.”

When Sasuke said that, his eyes flicked up to Naruto’s.He was too busy trying to play catch up to do much more than gaze back.

He really shouldn’t be surprised that Sasuke had so much planned already.It wasn’t unlike the Uchiha to be steps ahead of Naruto in that respect but still.The information hit him like a tidal wave.He felt bitterness start to well up in the back of his throat.How dare he think they could actually just be happy like normal people over one fucking thing.

Karin’s voice interrupted Naruto’s thoughts, “you don’t have to do that right away.It won’t hurt to wait and figure out what you want first.”Her tone seemed different then, even to Naruto’s ears.Gentler, like she’d picked up on both of their tanking moods.

“I mean I didn’t think I’d be made an uncle at this young of an age, but I guess I can get my life together a little earlier than planned.”Suigestsu had finally managed to pick his jaw up off of the ground only to have Karin slapping him in the back of the head.

“Why do you have to make everything about you, huh?”

Their shouting distracted them both enough for Sasuke to send Naruto a look conveying everything he felt himself.He knew Sasuke just wanted to echo all the things he’d said before, about it being bad they’d let such a thing happen unplanned.Just the idea of him saying those things again was enough for Naruto to pull himself off of the negative path he’d been letting his thoughts go down.Whatever extra precautions they’d have to take to protect their baby, he wasn’t letting it spoil the excitement for him or Sasuke.

The bickering only stopped when Juugo walked in.“Are they fighting about anything that actually matters?”

“Sasuke’s knocked up,” Suigetsu said, extricating himself from Karin’s limbs and shooting her a glare.She smacked the back of his head again.

“Don’t say it like _that_ , Suigetsu.”

“You literally said that yourself earlier!”

“Whatever—”

Their voices faded into the background again as Juugo looked wide eyed at Sasuke.“Really?”

“Yes really.No negative advice, though, thanks.We’ve had enough of that.”

“No, I think it’s great.We should celebrate.We could all go for dinner in the town.No one needs to know the what the special occasion is for us to have one.”

That was the best idea Naruto had heard yet. 

The thoughts themselves of just what they’d gotten into were a big enough burden without the others adding to them.Besides, it was useless for them to worry about having the baby when they had months to prepare.For now, keeping the secret inside a trusted group of their choosing would be their best bet.It wouldn’t be forever, but it would buy them enough time to plan for the worst.

Still, if there was one thing Naruto knew without a doubt, it was that he would protect his baby and Sasuke until his very last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part in the story writing process where I just want to skip between the planned “good parts” in my head, and every second I have to spend writing the in between words feels like complete garbage lol. Its like the words are boring before I even write them, so I'm trying not to let writers block catch me again with these future chapters. Here’s to regulating my update schedule again *glass clink*  
> Also if there are more mistakes than usual or this chapter just sucks, I'm blaming it on the headache I've had the entire time I edited ;)  
> Also also, thank you to everyone who had given me feedback. I literally live for your comments and frequently look back at them to motivate myself to write, so thank you all sooo so much!


	9. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo super cool to look back through all my notes and realize that I start almost every one with the word soooo. Lol no but really, here I am with another update, late to my own schedule again BUT I still made it 8k words later...  
> I thoroughly enjoy reading everyone's comments every time I update, and I know I always say it, but it seriously motivates me to write so thank you all! That being said, I think there was some worry about the boys being more reserved compared to their earlier selves, so I tried to bring some of their banter back. Anywayyyy hope you all enjoy :)

 

It took them almost two weeks to completely clean the inside of the building.It was actually not bad once all the debris was cleared and the dirt scrubbed from all the surfaces.There were many rooms, one of which they’d turned into a makeshift kitchen with a fireplace and table they’d found and cleaned.

That was where they were sitting when Karin walked in, her eyes immediately zeroing in on Sasuke, and spoke without preamble.

“I have a surprise for you.Follow me.”

Sasuke looked over at him like he might know what she was talking about, but when she turned on her heel and started walking away, they both scrambled up to follow.They caught up to her right outside one of the rooms she’d claimed as her own not long after it had been emptied.

“I wanted to do this before, but I couldn’t subject my equipment to the filth,” Karin’s eyes closed as if emphasizing her point while she pushed her glasses up.When she nudged the door open, he felt Sasuke tense beside him.He had to look around his shoulder to follow his line of sight, and that couldn’t be—

“An ultrasound machine?”Sasuke’s voice sounded unsure even though that was definitely what Karin was showing them.

“Yeah.I…thought it might be nice to put an image with you know,” she waved her hand around.She suddenly looked awkward, even to Naruto.Probably because Sasuke still wasn’t moving.

He put his hand in the small of Sasuke’s back and nudged him forward.“That’s a great idea.”

His words seemed to reassure her enough to move forward and cut the machine on.For a second, Naruto didn’t know if Sasuke would move further into the room or not, but then he seemed to shake himself and stepped up to the bed karin had set up.

“You can lay down.I had a lot of equipment stored up in scrolls, obviously.It was time to get some of it out.”She was talking much more than she normally would, and Naruto was pretty sure it was because of how awkward Sasuke was being.

Still, Sasuke managed to lay back, though he was being oddly quiet.

Karin just sighed, “lift up your shirt.”

Within seconds of searching, she was spinning the screen around and pointing.There was no missing the wavering breath Sasuke sucked in, then, or the way his eyes were glued to what she was showing them. 

“It’s like a tiny little bean, our tiny little baby bean, Sasuke.”Naruto felt excitement bubbling up in his stomach.Tiny or not, just actually seeing their baby was a whole new level of overwhelming for him, thinking about how it really was growing inside of Sasuke.

It was a miracle he was managing not to cry, but then he felt a hand latch onto his, and he realized he wasn’t the only one.When he looked down, Sasuke’s lips were pressed firmly in a line in an obvious effort to hold back whatever emotions were threatening to spill over, but there was no missing the glisten in his eyelashes.Naruto immediately felt his own emotions well up in the back of his throat because there was no avoiding the way everything Sasuke felt echoed in his own chest too.

It was almost as if seeing their baby, even if it did look like a little bean, had made everything real for Sasuke.It was finally hitting him now, like it had hit Naruto when he’d noticed the change in Sasuke’s scent.They were really having a baby.They’d really honestly come together to make a new life.

Karin clearing her throat broke him out of his thoughts.“I uh—I wish I had some paper so I could print one out, but I didn’t think—well I just don’t have any.I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, Karin.Thanks,” Naruto said, speaking so Sasuke didn’t have to.

“Anytime you want to look again, though, we can.Just let me know.”She handed Sasuke some paper towels for his stomach and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto pulled him into a hug, and it was only then he felt tears drip free.

“I was scared to be happy, I think, but now—”

“Now it’s real huh?”He knew exactly what Sasuke meant without him having to put it into words. 

“Yeah.We made a baby.”

“And it was _fun_.”

That got a laugh out of Sasuke, at least, even if it was a damp one.“ _Naruto._ ”He could tell Sasuke wanted to be put out, but he just couldn’t get his tone to cooperate with the smile he was pretending not to have.“Stupid hormones.Already.”

“Mhm…whatever you say, Sasuke.”

“Naruto.” _Ahh that one was closer._

 

The next night he was dragging Sasuke down the hallway back to Karin’s equipment room.He was scared his excitement was going to make the surprise he had obvious, but he wasn’t going to bother hiding it.

By the time they got close, Sasuke was laughing at him.He obviously knew where they were going.

“Again?We just did this.”

“I know, I know.Just five minutes.”Sasuke sighed but never tried to resist, so Naruto continued happily tugging him.

Karin’s snappy voice greeted them once they were inside.“Finally.I don’t have all night.On the table and lift your shirt.”

Sasuke went easily enough.Naruto was starting to realize that Karin’s disdain for everything was just a projection.She made sure to seem annoyed even when she was looking forward to something herself, and he was sure it was some kind of coping mechanism she’d developed over the years, so he’d just started smiling at her whenever she did it.So far she’d just wrinkled her nose and looked away, but there were greater battles Naruto hadn’t walked away from.

“How do you want it?” She asked when she finally had the picture on screen. 

Sasuke looked up at him in confusion since she’d obviously directed the question toward him.

“Yeah like that is fine.”

It wasn’t until the machine was off and Sasuke’d wiped his stomach that she handed him the printed out sonogram.The second she did, his eyes got big and darted up to look at Naruto.

“You—when—how did you?”Sasuke stumbled over his words and looked between the picture and Naruto, like he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to look at more.

“I went to get some of the paper, no big deal.I know how important it was for you, so I wanted you to be able to have one.”

“Don’t let him fool you.He had to go to the village to get that film.”As soon as she’d said the words, Karin left them, and Sasuke was back to looking at him with wide eyes, full of questions.

“I sent a clone to get them.I…just wanted you to have the memory.” 

He was fighting a losing battle with looking at the floor.It was easy for him to send a clone to retrieve the paper, he hadn’t wanted that part of it to be a big deal.Leave it to Karin though, to embarrass him.

“Thank you,” was all Sasuke said.It was a relief but a surprise also that Sasuke let it go so easily.Still, he was glad.

 

It was much later when he was walking back to the room they’d been sleeping in.Somehow he’d gotten caught up in a conversation with Suigetsu and Juugo in the main room, long after Sasuke had left to go to bed.He was the last one awake, because he’d stayed up after the other two to make sure the fire they’d been using during the day went out properly.

He was already walking in dim light, but when he opened the door to their room, it was pitch black inside.He just assumed Sasuke was asleep already, so when the door closed behind him he jumped around.

“Sasuke—?”Before he could say anything else, there were hands unbuttoning his pants, working quickly to shove them down his legs.He knew it was Sasuke just by his smell, but that didn’t tell him why he was being pushed backward, why there were lips suddenly pressed against his, soft but urgent in their quest to devour his own.

Sasuke was kissing him, erasing his mind of all coherent thought until he felt himself guided onto a—chair?A chair.And then Sasuke settled onto his lap, their skin sliding together, bare because they were both naked from the waist down, now, and—

Even if he could have shaken the surprise off to speak, there wouldn’t have been a chance.Their lips were back together again so quickly Naruto felt like he was literally being sucked in, Sasuke’s kisses somehow managing to be pliant and thorough while still being impatient enough to light his blood on fire.He felt leveled, like he was in the direct path of a tornado, because he’d walked in their room and the next thing he knew he was half naked and being kissed within an inch of his life.There was barely time for him to respond, let alone _think_.

Still, there was no missing the arousal coursing through Sasuke’s scent, so strong he hadn’t stood a chance against his own responding.All Naruto knew was how much his fingers yearned for Sasuke.

“Do you need me to stretch you or—?”

“Already did.”

“You already—oh. _Oh.”_ Naruto might have been embarrassed at how high pitched his voice had just gone if he wasn’t so overtaken by the pleasure of Sasuke sinking down on him.The feeling was so unexpected, so intense because of the darkness heightening all his other senses.

He could feel the warm skin of Sasuke’s thighs resting against his hips.How tight his body was where they were pressed together.And then, when candles were suddenly lit all around them, how overwhelming it felt to look up into Sasuke’s dark eyes, the edges crinkled with a tiny smile.His heart felt like it had melted straight away.He was simultaneously so turned on and so _in love_ he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was all he could do to keep his grip on Sasuke’s hips from being violent.He knew he was keeping him from moving, keeping them as close together as they could possibly be, for as long as he thought he could.He felt so overcome with affection, for a moment he couldn’t bear for them to be separated.His hands, the muscles in his arms were trembling, with the effort of keeping them close, from the effort of not moving.

Eventually, though, the need to really feel Sasuke won out and he relaxed his fingers, only to look up and see understanding shining down at him.Sasuke had always understood him, would always accept him, and Naruto didn’t think he’d ever get over how warm that made him feel inside.

Even without breaking eye contact, he could tell Sasuke was smirking when his hips finally started to move, and Naruto wished he knew how just barely rocking managed to echo all the way down to his toes.What Sasuke had done was so unexpected that he felt wound tight already.Nothing was as good as being inside Sasuke, surrounded by his scent, hearing tiny bitten off groans falling from his lips.Naruto tried to hold himself back, but one reflexive thrust of his hips and it was like a switch flipped.Sasuke gripped the high back of the chair they were on and slammed his hips down.His pace was suddenly so fast Naruto couldn’t brace against the pleasure, the waves were indiscernible, each one barely peaking before the next one started.

There was no way he was going to last.Not with the wanton growls spilling from behind Sasuke’s clenched teeth, or the way his orgasm was brewing white-hot low in his belly.

“Sasuke, _Sasuke,”_ his voice may as well have been a whine but he didn’t care, “I can’t—I’m not gonna—”

“Bite me.”

Naruto didn’t even hesitate.He leaned forward, unable to keep himself from licking across Sasuke’s skin before he bit down on his scent gland.Not hard enough to break the skin but he didn’t need to, the second his teeth pressed down Sasuke cried out, his hands moving to grip Naruto’s shoulders like they were his only anchor to earth.

His muscles clamped down so hard, Naruto came right then, his own arms crushing Sasuke to him, his knot locking them in place before he even knew it was coming.He was completely blissed out, high on the ecstasy that had just liquefied his insides when Sasuke reached up and dug his finger into Naruto’s own scent gland.All his muscles jerked like he was tossed over the edge again, overwhelmed by the pleasure of such a simple action, forcing another groan from his lips.

His whole body felt tingly.Tingly and heavy and sensitive in all the best ways.Every once in a while a shiver would run down Sasuke’s spine, so Naruto knew he felt the same way.

It was a long while before his tongue unstuck itself from the roof of his mouth enough to even talk.“Oh my _god_ …are you okay?”His voice was muffled where it was still pressed against Sasuke’s skin.“I didn’t know I would knot outside your heat.”

All he got in answer for a while was a snort, but then, “maybe you just liked it.”

“Or maybe you’re just special.”

“That…and also cause I’m so good.”

Now it was Naruto’s turn to laugh, “pffft, you?You, Sasuke Uchiha, good?At anything?Yeah right.”

Sasuke sucked his teeth, which made Naruto laugh again. “You’re lucky I’m tired or I’d get up.”

“Yeah except one thing,” Naruto twitched his hips forward, “you can’t.”

“Don’t.”It was hard for him to take Sasuke’s tone serious when he’d just gasped like he did.He must have guessed Naruto would be smiling.“Be nice to me, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh we’re starting now with the excuses huh?You gonna start blaming all your problems on our baby then?”

“ _You_ gave me this problem.”

“All right, I’m just joking.Don’t get mad.”He nuzzled his face against Sasuke’s skin for good measure.“You can stop acting like it wasn’t a problem enthusiastically received though.”

Sasuke actually found the energy to laugh at that one.“Touché.”

 

It took them another couple of months before they’d finished getting the building up and running.Everything moved much faster with Naruto and his clones there, but Sasuke was still almost five months pregnant before they managed to make it to the leaf village.Even as far along as he was, he wasn’t showing outside of his clothes, which had been important for both of them.They’d wanted to get the news to Kakashi and Sakura before Sasuke was obviously pregnant, so that they’d still be able to hide the news, and they’d gotten lucky that Sasuke was one of those people who showed late.

When they made it to the village, they wasted no time in going to Kakashi.Just outside his office, they could tell only him and Sakura were inside, so Naruto barely knocked before he walked in.

Both their eyes shot open when they looked over and saw it was him and Sasuke, Sakura somehow managing to overcome the shock and speak first.“Naruto? Sasuke?What are you guys doing here?”

Kakshi’s face was quickly back to its normal unbothered appearance, looking between them both but not speaking.

“Uhh we kind of need to have a talk with you actually,” Naruto said once he’d closed the door behind them, “it’s not an emergency or anything, but it’s…kind of important.”

Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but Kakashi’s voice overran her, “I have a meeting in ten minutes.Whatever it is will have to wait.I’m free after, though, so why don’t you all go to lunch and catch up.”

“Uh…lunch?”

“Yes, lunch Naruto.I know you know what that is.I’m sure no one would disagree with Ichiraku even and I’m sure Teuchi would enjoy seeing you.”

For a second, no one spoke.He and Sakura looked at each other for beat as if waiting for the other to find a reason why they couldn’t get lunch.Eventually, he looked back to Sasuke who looked just as indifferent as Kakashi.Lunch it was then.

 

Sitting down on those familiar stools was a comfort Naruto couldn’t explain.They were all winding down toward the end of their food when their conversation veered away from the idle talking mostly he and Sakura had been doing.

“You know Sakura,” Naruto started after stacking his third bowl on top of the other two empty ones, “I feel like we should kind of talk before we go back to Kakashi sensei.”

He didn’t really know how exactly he was going to go about mentioning his and Sasuke’s relationship, but he felt like he owed her at least a discussion.

“Is it about your mating?”There was something in the tone of her voice that Naruto couldn’t quite identify, but that was overshadowed by his own surprise.

“You—?”

“I mean I don’t know you two like you know each other, but I still…know you?” 

Sakura’s laugh was kind of sour, so Naruto jumped to say, “are you upset?”

“What? No!I don’t—I got over that crush a while ago.I realized the feelings I have, for both of you, are just of deep friendship.I’m glad for that.I’ve had time to think while you two were gone anyway, and it became more and more apparent how obsessed with each other you’ve always been.Like I knew you two were infatuated, but I didn’t realize in what way.”

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and then back at Sakura.Neither of them said anything.

“Seriously you guys?You’ve loved each other for so long.I just assumed when Naruto left with you, that was why?Was it not?”

After an awkward pause, it was Sasuke who spoke.“No.I knew my feelings, but Naruto wasn’t quite there.”

“Wait!Don’t say it like I didn’t love you.I just didn’t _know_ that I did.”

Naruto knew his voice was defensive, but Sakura looked like she was really genuinely surprised.

“Naruto you idiot.Don’t you remember any of the time when Sasuke was gone?You spent half of those years acting like a lovesick idiot.I mean sure I didn’t realize it back then either because I was distracted with my own feelings, but just thinking back to it now I can’t believe you didn’t know.Actually, I thought you knew and didn’t tell me because of my crush.This is—I don’t even know why I’m surprised honestly.”

Sasuke snorted beside him, and Naruto immediately scoffed and threw him a glare.

“Don’t even get me started on us being _friends_ ,” Sasuke said, his eyes still alight with a smirk.

Sakura laughed then, and he suddenly didn’t like being the butt of their joke.He very purposely crossed his arms, “yeah well, it’s not like you were the most open person with your feelings either Sasuke.”

“You’re right,” Sasuke said, catching him off guard.

“What?”

“I said you’re right.I hid my feelings.It’s not like I thought you’d reciprocate, best friend.”

“Uggghhh I—”

“Hey! You two got there anyway who cares,” Sakura said, cutting him off before he could rant.“Kakashi’s meeting is probably over anyway.Let’s head back to his office.”

 

Sakura was right.Only Kakashi was in his office when they all got back up there.Naruto was impatient by that point, beyond ready to get the news out and over with.

“Your anbu have to leave,” he said, just after they’d all gotten inside.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at him.“Impossible.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, “I doubt that.”

“Either way.”

“Then everyone but Yamato.”

“Fine.”Kakashi gave the orders and Naruto could feel the presence of them all disappear.Only then were they willing to share.Neither of them wanted to take any chances.“Well?”Kakashi spoke again, glancing between him and Sasuke.

“I’m pregnant.”To his credit, Kakashi’s eyes only grew wide for a second before he controlled his expression again.Sakura though—

“You what?!Why didn’t you just tell me that while we were at lunch?”

“This news has to be kept secret,” Sasuke spoke again, “we couldn’t have told you out in the open like that.It’s very important that no one untrustworthy find out.”

“Because you’ll be a target,” Sakura said, almost as if to herself.

“Yes.”

For a second they all just looked at each other.It was clear Kakashi and Sakura were trying to process the information.

Kakashi broke the silence.“I assume you have a plan?”

“We have part of one.We’re hoping to fly under the radar until the baby is born at least.We were also hoping,” Sasuke’s eyes flicked up to Sakura, “that we’d have help when I go into labor.”

“You want me there?” Sakura’s voice was just shy of incredulous.From the very first time they’d talked about it though, Sasuke had been adamant that Sakura be there, if she was willing of course.

Kakashi spoke before she could be answered, “you shouldn’t give birth here.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, “we were thinking that the kazekage might provide us a place, but we haven’t been able to ask.We came here first, obviously.”

“I think that’s a good idea.We’ll have to make detailed plans of course.I’m sure we could do without Sakura for a month, and I’m sure Gaara would enjoy having her expertise there for a while too.It would be an easy cover.Actually, I’m sure I’ve put off requests for her to provide some medical training in Suna anyway, so that’s even better.”

Sakura finally found her voice again, “I’ll do whatever for Gaara, but before that how far along are you?”

The question was directed toward Sasuke, but Naruto answered. “18 weeks.”

“But that means—”

“Yeah right after the chunin exams.He’s almost five months.”

“We have to do an exam!Have you even had a single one? Oh my god, I’m gonna go set up a room.You meet me as soon as you leave here.” 

Sakura was talking with her hands right up until she turned and sped out the door.Naruto had barely paid attention to her though because Sasuke’s head had jerked over to look at him.If the look on his face was any indication, he was pleasantly surprised that Naruto was keeping track of how far along he was.He swore he didn’t know what made him do it, something about the look in Sasuke’s eyes and the way his feelings were slipping through the cracks of his usually blank face, but when Sasuke’s eyes locked with his, Naruto winked.

It was a small one, like he’d changed his mind about doing it too late to stop the message from his brain, but Sasuke visibly reacted anyway.His mouth popped open and his cheeks tinged pink, all within the seconds while Sakura was talking, and by the time she’d run out, they were both looking anywhere but at each other.

Kakashi cleared his throat, “right so, let me send a message to Gaara, coded of course, and we’ll meet again when I hear back.”

Both of them took that as a signal to leave, so they both turned for the door, only to be stopped by Kakashi’s voice again.“Try not to get too lost on the way there boys, but also…congratulations.”

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.Despite the risks that the situation was causing, he couldn’t find it within himself not to be happy.It was nice to at least have others joining in on that sentiment.

After that, they were both out the door quickly, heading through the halls of the hokage residence, not that they made it far before Sasuke was tugging him sideways, catching him completely off guard.They stumbled into an empty room, only lit by the window in the door, and then he was pressed to the wall, their lips fuzed, tongues sliding together.

When they finally broke apart, Naruto was breathing like he’d run a mile, not sure what he’d done to deserve such a thing.

“You winked at me,” Sasuke said, like he was asking for verification.

“Uh yeah I—I know that was kind of—”

“Hot.”

“What?”Naruto had been looking around, trying to pull an explanation out of thin air, but his eyes flew back to Sasuke’s at those words.

“I said it was hot.”

Naruto had to clear his throat, “you…like it when I wink at you?”He was feeling determinedly warm around the collar, and what a bad time for that.

“Yeah.Apparently I do.”

They stood there, looking into each others eyes, both obviously thinking about just what that meant, before Naruto shook himself.They were supposed to be meeting Sakura.They couldn’t get caught up in each other, hiding in some dark classroom down the hall from Kakashi’s office.

“How about we revisit this after we go see Sakura?”Naruto hoped he was conveying how very much he didn’t want to wait, at the same time that he hoped Sasuke understood how excited he was for the check up.It had been a while since they’d gotten Karin to do an ultrasound.He was hoping Sakura might want to do one.

“That could be arranged,” Sasuke said, before smiling and stepping away.

And then they were moving down the hall again, quicker than they might have been if they’d not taken the little excursion.By the time they got to the hospital and were directed to Sakura’s office, she was sitting at her desk looking determinedly impatient.

“I didn’t think sensei would keep you much longer.”

“Well uh—” Naruto said, refusing to let his cheeks heat up.It was a conscious decision not to glance over at Sasuke because like Sakura had said before, she did know him.

“Either way, you’re here now.We can just go straight to the room.I have some questions of course, but I also want to do an ultrasound and an exam.”Her tone was all business.It was clear she was in medic mode, surely going over some mental list she had to make sure Sasuke and the baby were healthy.The walk down the hall to the room was quick, and Sakura wasted no time directing Sasuke to climb onto the bed.

While she typed away on the computer, Naruto looked around, his eyes landing on the ultrasound machine and then on Sasuke.It was impossible for him not to grin when their eyes met.

“Okay,” Sakura said, turning toward them, “I’m gonna do an exam with my chakra first and then the ultrasound.I assume if you were having problems, you would have made your way to me sooner?”

Sasuke nodded his head, but then, “only morning sickness.”

“Right and are you still having problems with that?”

“No, thank god,” Naruto said, answering before Sasuke could.

“Oh it was hard for you was it?”Sasuke’s voice had gone decidedly venomous, but Naruto just smirked, so Sasuke rolled his eyes.“You’re a thorn in my side.”

“Every rose has its thorn.”Naruto’s grin was tipping toward smug.

“Cute.Now stop before I puke.”Sakura was smiling too, but Sasuke scoffed at her.

“You call that cute?”

“Well if he’s the thorn then you’re the rose.”Sasuke’s mouth opened like he wanted to respond, but his cheeks got pink and then he snapped it back shut.

“Aren’t we doing an exam?”

“Sure Sasuke, but don’t go getting your panties in a bunch at me.It’s not my fault Naruto never compliments you,” Sakura’s eyes were gleaming in triumph over that comment, and of course he rose to the bait.

“I do too compliment him!”As indignant as his voice was, Naruto was frantically trying to recall the last time he had in fact voiced one of his compliments out loud.

“Yeah, that’s why he just blushed like he was twelve.”

“The _exam.”_ Sasuke seemed to be the only one not interested in the bickering.

Though Sakura was merciful enough to drop with just a roll of her eyes, “I’ll need you to lift your shirt then.” 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and let his response die, but Sakura was already placing her hands against Sasuke’s abdomen, her chakra glowing around them in no time.She was obviously concentrating, her eyes closed as her chakra continued to glow.He didn’t know if it was leftover irritation or what but the longer Sakura was quiet, the more nervous he started to get.

He felt words building up in his throat.There was only so long he could hold them back.“What are you doing?Is something wrong?”

There was a pause before Sakura responded, “nothing’s wrong.I’m checking all your baby’s organs to make sure they’re growing properly.You should have had multiple checks before now, so I’m just being extra thorough.”

Naruto managed to hold off asking more questions until she was finished at least.“If you can tell all that, then why the ultrasound?”

“The ultrasound is for you,” Sakura smiled, “I can double check things also, but mainly…for you.”She busied herself wheeling over the machine then, squirting the gel on Sasuke’s stomach, and searching around with the doppler.The second their baby came into view both of them gasped.

Gone was the tiny bean and instead…an actual baby.He could see its nose and lips and—

“ _Oh_ ,” he knew his voice was thick with emotion, but he didn’t bother holding it back, “it’s moving its tiny hands.” 

Sasuke looked just as stricken as he felt, though Naruto didn’t want to look away from the screen to watch him much.“Wait.If it’s moving, can you feel it Sasuke?”

Naruto grudgingly pulled his eyes away then to see Sasuke’s brows furrow.“I don’t think so?”

“With your first pregnancy, it can take a while for you to recognize movement.You should be able to any time now though.You’ll be able to feel it before Naruto can from the outside.”

 _How_ had he not thought of that before?Naruto could feel his own excitement growing,first at being able to see their baby and now at the thought of being able to feel it move.He’d definitely thought Sasuke would at least have a belly well before he’d get to feel kicks.

“I didn’t realize the baby was so big.Your stomach is still so flat.”

“Everyone’s body is different,” Sakura said then, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you start showing in the next week or so though.”

“Let’s not rush it.”Sasuke didn't sound amused, but Sakura was talking again before Naruto could comment.

“Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“You can tell that already?”Sasuke beat him to asking, excitement breaking through in his voice.

“Yeah hang on.Let me—”Only a few clicks later, he realized Sakura was printing out pictures of the screen.He really hoped she printed out more than one because he wanted as many as he could get.Before he could mention that though, she was rolling the doppler around, searching onscreen until—“there.”She clicked again, printing more pictures. 

Naruto didn’t even care how impatient he sounded.“Well?”

Sakura just snorted, which made it worse, “if you can’t tell for yourself, it’s a boy.”

He immediately reached out for Sasuke’s hand.He’d not particularly cared one way or the other, but there was just something about knowing that was their baby boy. 

Their eyes eventually found each other, and the warm affection Naruto felt was mirrored right back at him.

 

Back in Sakura’s office, Naruto could still feel excitement thrumming through him.There was no doubt he was eager before, but now he felt connected to their baby in a whole new way.It was different than just knowing Sasuke was pregnant.Now they’d seen him move, knew that he was definitely growing inside Sasuke’s belly.It just made everything feel more real somehow.

“So you're due near the middle of August.Gaara has been requesting I do a workshop for some medical ninjutsu for a while now, so its really the perfect cover.I’ll get there around the end of July, hopefully right at the 30th, so I’ll have around two weeks before you’re due and I can stay two weeks after.Of course, we’ll need to work out a failsafe way to communicate in case anything comes up suddenly.”Both Naruto and Sasuke were paying careful attention, following along and committing to memory all the things she was saying.“I’d feel more comfortable if I was able to evaluate you again before you give birth.I mean really I’d like you to have regular checkups, but I’ll take what I can get.It wouldn’t be a bad idea if you planned to get to the sand village before you’re due.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Sasuke said, “and I’m sure we can meet up again before August.If you happen to leave the village between now and then, you should let us know.If you can get a hawk to Taka, then they can get in touch with me.”

“I—okay.”Sakura looked like she wanted to do anything but agree, but she dropped it.At least now they had a plan in place.

 

Later when they were on their way back to what used to be Naruto’s apartment, they were walking just close enough that their knuckles brushed every couple of steps.For the first time since realizing what it _really_ meant for him and Sasuke to be having a baby, he felt that his worries were far away. 

“You know we should probably have dinner with Iruka.At least…let him know about us if not—ya know.”As much as Naruto knew they had to keep the news quiet, he also yearned to salvage as much normalcy as he could.Iruka was pretty much the only dad he’d ever known, the closest thing to family he had.Any normal couple would want to share news of a baby with their parents, and…Iruka was it for him.

Sasuke didn’t answer right away.Naruto didn’t have to look at him to know that he was thinking about his response.“I mean you think he can keep a secret don’t you?”

Naruto’s head whipped over so fast, “really, Sasuke?I mean I know the list just keeps growing—”

“Everyone we’ve told is trustworthy.I’m sure Iruka is as well.”

He was just reaching for Sasuke’s hand to tug him close when a voice interrupted them.

“Oh so you’re here to honor your promise right?”Both of them stilled and looked up into Sai’s fake smile.He was so obviously intruding, interrupting their conversation in the most awkward way, but Naruto might not have believed it were Sai otherwise.

“Sai—”

Before Naruto could even ask, Sasuke was talking over him.“The shirtless drawing right?That’s what you’re after?”

“I think it would be better as a painting actually.I was beginning to doubt that nindo of yours Naruto since you promised and all.”There is was again.The exaggerated crinkle in the corner of his eyes, the awkward stretch of his mouth.

“I never said _when_ Sai, don’t be accusing me of—”

“You’re in luck.We’ll be in the village for a short time yet.You should have plenty of time.”If Naruto didn’t know any better, he’d swear Sasuke was looking forward to Sai’s painting.He wasn’t showing any visible signs, of course, but Naruto had long since needed those to read the Uchiha.Something was…up.

“Good.I have free time in the mornings.Just come by my apartment and we can get started.Both of you are welcome of course.” 

Sasuke snorted as Sai turned and left.Naruto just looked at him like he’d grown a third head.

“What was that, huh?”

“What was what?”

“Sasuke!…”

 

They’d been in the hidden leaf almost a month by now, tying up loose ends, and giving Naruto a chance to visit the people he wanted to.

Even today he’d spent the better part of his morning helping Iruka at the academy, showing his students some of the chakra nature types so they could learn to recognize them. 

Now though, he was walking back to the apartment where he’d left Sasuke sleeping that morning.He still couldn’t get over the fact that the Uchiha slept in now, sometimes much later than even Naruto used to.He would never fault him for it, of course, but it still amused him.

It’d been hours since he’d left that morning, but he still tried to be quiet when he walked into the apartment, in case Sasuke was still sleeping.When Naruto found him, though, he was standing in front of the mirror in their room.The second Sasuke heard him, he actually startled and jerked around to look at Naruto standing incredulously by the door.

“Did I scare you?”Surprise was obvious in his tone because it was _Sasuke,_ no one ever snuck up on Sauske.

“No.”

“What were you doing then?”He stood and watched at least five emotions flash across Sasuke’s face in rapid succession.He was standing uncomfortably, clutching at the bathrobe he had taken to wearing after all of his showers.

Naruto watched his mouth start to form words a couple times before he eventually just sighed and jerked the bathrobe open.His— _oh_.

Where his stomach had been completely flat just a month ago, now it was fuller and rounded, almost as if he’d been growing a little bit every day.

“Oh no, ohhhh no. _No_.Why—?”He was standing in front of Sasuke now, like he’d been drawn to him from across the room.He immediately reached his hands out, first just to graze his fingertips across the swell, but then to smooth fully across Sasuke’s bare skin.

“Sakura jinxed me.”When he looked up, Sasuke was looking away, a distressed look on his face.

“Jinxed is…not the word I would use.”Naruto was transfixed. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the added curve to Sasuke’s stomach and also, by the heat pooling low in his own.It was disconcerting at first, until he realized that he was just attracted to another facet of Sasuke, because they’d come together to make the baby and his belly was just evidence of that.

When Naruto’s hands trailed down to Sasuke’s hips, his gaze swept back, surprise in his eyes.“What’re you—?”

“It’s nice,” Naruto said, using the grip to back Sasuke up.

“Nice? Naruto!”Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy when he tumbled him back onto their bed.

“Yeah like, I like it.”

“The belly?”

“We made that together.”

“I mean technically _I_ made it, but—oh my god!”Naruto jerked Sasuke’s freshly put on boxers right back down his legs.“You’re _joking_?”

He used his hands to shove Sasuke’s knees back and nuzzled the inside of his thigh.Sure, he kinda wished he was joking, but alas…no.

“Naruto!”He thought he’d done well to at least make an attempt at explaining his feelings before wrapping his lips around the tip of Sasuke’s dick.There was just something about seeing Sasuke actually looking pregnant for once, combined with the shift in his scent, in a room that was now covered in the way they smelled _together_.“Okay. Definitely not joking.” 

They were the last intelligible words Sasuke managed to choke out, making Naruto attempt to smirk up at him with his mouth completely occupied.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had his mouth on Sasuke like this, but it was the first time he felt like he wanted to devour him, like he couldn’t get enough, like he wanted to taste him so intimately forever and ever…and ever.

 

His lips were slick with his own spit now, his grip on Sasuke’s thighs strong to keep them still where they were trembling.He’d long since managed to work his way down until the head of Sasuke’s dick was bumping the back of his throat, which if the tense fingers in his hair were any indication, was much appreciated.Each time Naruto pulled away, he made sure to pass his tongue along the underside, paying extra attention when he got to the tip, and each time it earned him a whimper and a jerk of Sasuke’s thighs.

It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with scent of arousal, both of theirs together.It was like a siren call, so hard to resist that it wasn’t long before Naruto’s fingers were trailing along Sasuke’s skin, seeking and finding that wet place to sink his finger into.That earned him a wail and hips canting forward.Trying to seek just…more.

“Naru—unnnngh.”Neither his fingers or his mouth were ever idle.One finger became two in no time and gentle seeking became purposeful rubbing.As soon as he found Sasuke’s prostate, he worked his fingers against it relentlessly, and the bobbing of his head sped up to match.He wanted to drive Sasuke wild, to make him feel as out of control as he made Naruto. 

The combined stimulation had Sasuke’s muscles quivering, his hands fisted in blond hair, his throat scratchy from constantly crying out.Naruto felt high on it, like every reaction he got out of the Uchiha was just that much more motivation.

“I’m—Naru—I—”Sasuke’s words were lost to a sob as his body bowed up, all his muscles tense, clenched around Naruto’s fingers, while he filled his mouth in spurts.All he could do was moan along with him, at having achieved his goal, at the taste of Sasuke he was swallowing down.It made him feel powerful, that he was able to show his feelings in such a way, that he could make Sasuke feel good.

He reluctantly pulled away but then couldn’t resist lingering over kisses on his way up to lay beside him.All Naruto wanted was to wrap him up in his arms and bury his nose in the crook of his neck, but Sasuke jerked away as soon as he tried.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” He was genuinely confused, a little spear of irritation shooting through him at being snubbed.

“I mean _what_ are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Sasuke was looking at him like he was being dense on purpose.“You don’t want to cum too?”

“I don’t have to just because you did.”

Sasuke deliberately looked away from him.“So you think I can’t take it?”

For a second Naruto hesitated, thinking Sasuke was serious, but then he sighed.“Why do you always have to goad me into it.”He was smiling as he shoved his pants down and got between Sasuke’s legs, only to see him smirking too.

His shoulders shrugged. “It works,”but the end of his word tailed into a groan as Naruto thrusted forward.The second he was fully inside, he dropped his head down to rest against Sasuke’s collar bone, staying still to savor the feeling.

“How do you always feel so good.”The low timbre of his voice was totally betraying how affected he was.

“You’re expecting me not to then? Great.”

Naruto was still buried deep, focusing on the pressure and the heat of Sasuke’s body cradling his own. “Stop being mean to me.”He emphasized his words with a swat to Sasuke’s leg where it was pressed against him.

“Right, _I’m_ the mean one.Not my fault you’re being boring.”For all the exaggeration in his tone, Sasuke may as well have crossed his arms.

“Boring?!”Naruto always enjoyed joking around with Sasuke, but he’d be making him eat those words.Before Sasuke could even respond, Naruto was shoving his knees back, canting his hips forward so from the very first thrust he was hammering against his prostate.

The next gasp he heard from those lips was genuine, just like the half choked noise that followed it.He’d not been in any kind of hurry before because they so rarely took their time, but he’d once again fallen for Sasuke’s bait.Now he was driving their hips together harshly, so quick that he could hear his own breath wheezing out brokenly from between his lips.His hands were squeezing into the soft part of Sasuke’s thighs, just above the back of his knees, keeping him so he was folded up and taking the full brunt of his thrusts.He fully expected to cum first, since Sasuke had orgasmed just ten minutes ago.But that was before Sasuke’s hands fisted in the blankets, before Naruto felt the telltale trembling of his muscles, the way he wasn’t bothering to hold any of his noises in anymore.

Some part of it set him off.“Not so boring now huh?You’re gonna cum twice now before I even do once.I know you are, Sasuke, there’s no holding it back.I can feel it.Let me have it, come on.”His gazed zeroed in on Naruto’s then, the eye contact only lasting a second before his body clamped down and his eyes screwed shut.

It forced a groan from him too.He barely managed to bottom out again before the pleasure overtook him, wringing out of what felt like every muscle he had.At the last second he managed to roll them over so Sasuke was sprawled out on top of him, his eyes still closed, his breathing ragged. 

Both of them just laid there, for who knew how long, until both of their bodies calmed down. 

“Unnnngh.”

Naruto grinned.“Well articulated, 10/10.”

“Annoying.”

“Oh we’re changing it up now.I thought I was boring.”

“I changed my mind.”If his body didn’t feel so heavy, he might’ve moved to see Sasuke’s face.He was willing to bet he was smiling.

“I bet you did.Jerk.”

Sasuke snorted against his chest.“It got me what I wanted.”

“I probably should have been more careful.I mean—”

Sasuke’s head jerked up almost immediately, “if you think you’re gonna treat me any different now than the last five months just cause I’ve got a belly, think again. _Not_ that I’d let you hurt me anyway.”

“Alright alright, it’s just…” Naruto could feel even now the difference in the way their bodies fit together, or really the way they didn’t anymore.

“If you want me to ask Sakura if it’s okay for you to fuck me, I will.”

“No!Will you stop screwing with me for five seconds!I _mean_ —”

“Technically we are still attached.I don’t know how exactly you interpret _screwing_ but…”

“I can’t believe my own body is betraying me like this.Keeping me attached to someone so cruel.”Sasuke snorted then, surely feeling much too lazy to laugh outright.

“I love you.Even if you are boring sometimes.”

“Did I say cruel?Yeah cruel.I mean it too.”

“Naruto.”

He didn’t respond, even closed his eyes for good measure.

“ _Naruto._ ”He felt Sasuke shift, almost certainly to pick his head up and narrow his eyes at him.He didn’t really know what he expected, but hands cradling his face and warm lips pressed against his own wasn’t it.He didn’t think there’d ever be a time in his life when he could resist responding to a kiss from Sasuke.

“Witchcraft,” he mumbled against that persistent mouth.

Sasuke had the nerve to smile against his lips before pulling away and looking at him expectantly.Naruto just rolled his eyes.

“I love you _too…_ brat.”

Sasuke found the energy to laugh that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy it be a boy!!! lol I know there was mention of twins but i 100% whole heartedly would not be able to come up with two baby names that I wouldn't cringe at myself for choosing sooooo....I'm still gonna struggle coming up with just one (ahhhhh help). I hope this chapter, complete with a completely unplanned second smut scene, makes your day a little better :D Also idk about the wink thing...I just...felt the need ahahah.
> 
> Always open for feedback as usual!


	10. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh someone help me I can’t stop writing them jokingly flirting until they fall into bed together *tears*  
> No but really, I hope there's still some of you left who don't hate me lol. I know this is so so late, but I hated literally every word I managed to write for a long time. I'm just now feeling like I'm not churning out total garbage, but even still, there are many parts of this I'm pretty dissatisfied with. I couldn't let myself go longer without updating though, so hopefully it's still enjoyable! :)

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the barbecue restaurant eating lunch before they were due to leave the village.It was supposed to be some sort of remnants of team seven meal before they were gone again for an undetermined amount of time.

They had all just finished placing their drink orders when Sai breezed in, the last one to show up for once, carrying a large wrapped—no. _No_. 

Naruto’s mind scrambled because he couldn’t possibly have brought that here.To a _restaurant_ no less.

Memories of making good on his, in hindsight, very unfortunately made promise bombarded him at the sight of the canvas.The source of his pain and now probably future embarrassment.

When he’d originally gone to Sai’s apartment to sit for the painting, he’d known it would be weird just because of how Sai was.His mistake, somehow, had been in assuming Sasuke would at the very least not _encourage_ the very unique brand of brashness that Sai happened to possess.After his very first sitting, though, those thoughts were out the window.

They’d gone to Sai’s apartment as scheduled, Naruto still with innocence in his heart, unaware of what he was about to endure.

The second Sai had opened the door though, “Ahhh Naruto and Sasuke…good.Well no need for preamble.You won’t need your shirt in here.You may as well take it off now.”

Naruto was sure Sai was fucking with him in some way, but he was also sure the joke would be hidden among questionably serious statements he wouldn’t be able to see the difference in.So he’d taken the easy route and lost his shirt, posed on the stool just the way Sai asked, and then. _Then_.

“This is how I pictured you in my head, but something’s missing.You look too…” Sai gestured vaguely at him, “pure or—”His voice dropped off as he stood looking around the room and back at Naruto, as if searching for inspiration.

“Get him wet,” Sasuke said, interrupting Sai’s movements, surprising both of them enough that their heads whipped over to look at him.

Naruto was confused, about what Sasuke meant and why he’d even responded.“What?”He expected his feelings to be shared, but when he glanced back at Sai, his eyebrows were raised in understanding.“Guys.”Naruto was starting to get worried then, that the idea was even being considered by Sai, that Sasuke was the one to suggest it.

“Wait here.”Sai left him sitting, looking at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

It wasn’t until he’d returned with a large spray bottle that Naruto realized he’d taken Sasuke’s suggestion seriously.“No wait I—!” 

The unceremonious way that Sai sprayed him down was enough to have him sputtering and wholeheartedly blaming Sasuke for his predicament.If it weren’t for the deal they’d made, he wouldn’t have even still been there, but he had given his word and so there he sat, feeling water dripping down his skin and soaking into the waistband of his pants.Just when he thought Sai was satisfied, his hair was spritzed and tousled, and that was the last straw for him.When Sai finally backed away to observe him again, he made no effort to hide the irritation he felt simmering in his stomach.

“Perfect.Your Uchiha has good taste,”Naruto felt his mouth open to protest Sai’s words but got no chance.“Now, I’m gonna take pictures so try and keep your expression blank.” 

There the reference was again, of Sasuke being his Uchiha.The last time he’d heard that had been…before.Now though, it had a different effect on him, made him a little less pissed, a little placated at the reference of them being an item.“Oh I lied.I like the smirk better.Keep it.”

 

Naruto was jarred out of his reminiscence when he heard Sai say his name.

“—he wasn’t the best model of course because he never sits still but I still think I managed.” 

Sai was standing at the head of the table, moving to uncover the painting.Naruto had seen it in various stages of completion, and he’d been disconcerted by the way he was being portrayed even then.He’d not seen it since Sai put on the finishing touches, as he called them, but he didn’t have high expectations for being any less miffed about his replica.As the last part of the wrapping fell away, Naruto rolled his eyes at being right.

Everyone at the table took the time to look over it though, none of them speaking a single word.By the time they all turned to look at Naruto, his irritation had peaked.

“Don’t look at me like that.I didn’t paint it.”

Sakura’s eyebrows drew together, “you don’t like it Naruto? You look—”

“That’s just it.I don’t think I look like myself.I look—”

“Hot.” Aaaannnd, what?!He didn’t think he’d ever get over Sasuke Uchiha calling anyone hot, let alone him.Everyone else seemed to agree, if the way eyes shot toward him meant anything.

“Not the word I would have used, but yeah.It’s…sultry, Naruto.You shouldn’t hate it, for sure.”

“You guys are nuts,” he was trying to pretend he couldn’t feel his cheeks heating up, “Sai went and sexed me up and you’re acting like it isn’t weird.”

Sasuke and Kakashi both snorted out loud.

“Didn’t know you were so opposed to sexing, Naruto.”Of course.Leave it to Kakashi to brew up a comment like that.He was so beyond done with this conversation.

“Anyway,” Sai said, his smile as close to genuine as it ever got, “I’m glad you like it, Sasuke.It’s for you.”

That, at least, seemed to stir up the Uchiha.“What?”

“You gave me something I didn’t even know I wanted, back all those months ago. Memories of my brother I couldn’t even recall myself.This is my way of repaying you.”

The table was quiet again, eyes riveted to their exchange.“Oh—thank you.”Sasuke took the canvas from Sai, somehow managing now to show an ounce of the discomfort Naruto could tell he was feeling, and looked at it again, up close, before he rested it against his own chair.

“Well this wouldn’t be true team seven get together if it wasn’t a spectacle,” Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling fondly.It was the first thing Naruto had heard that he agreed with. 

And he thought they were just having lunch.

 

Later when they’d finally finally left to start the trek toward Gaara’s village, the painting safely stowed away in a sealed scroll, Naruto cornered Sasuke. 

“Just what exactly is it with you and this painting.You’ve gone out of your by-the-book Sasuke way to encourage Sai with this and I want answers.”

For a second Sasuke only smirked and kept walking.Naruto made no indication that he was willing to drop his question, so eventually, “I wanted it from the start.I mean, originally I was just going to record it with the sharingan, but that didn’t turn out to be necessary did it.”As if the words weren’t enough, there was a smirk twisting up the corner of Sasuke’s mouth.Naruto felt determinedly bitter over that.

“You hoed me out for a painting.”His annoyance carried him into crossing his arms, his maturity obviously slipping.

Sasuke snorted, “hoed you out?”

“ _Yeah,_ Sasuke.You hoed me out.”

“You did that to yourself.All I did was reap my own gain from it.”

Naruto let a sigh be his only response.It wasn’t like he really had a reason to be upset if he actually thought about it.Some part of the situation was rubbing him the wrong way though.

“Did you want me to be jealous?” Sasuke spoke again, his voice carefully blank.

“No way!That’s dumb.”Naruto felt a wall of annoyance raise up inside of him at that.He almost rolled his eyes.

“It is dumb.I’d rip him limb from limb, but I also know that I would never need to.Insecurity isn’t in my nature and doubting you is not something that has ever crossed my mind.”

Again Naruto didn’t respond but he felt the last dregs of his irritation slip away.He really hadn’t wanted Sasuke to be jealous, but whatever uneasiness that had been rankled deep inside of him was now smoothed out.If he hadn’t known much better, he may have given into the tiny smile tickling his mouth then, but he just kept walking instead, the topic dropped for good.

 

 

The next couple of months were spent traveling and planning.They’d gone straight to Gaara after leaving Konoha, spent weeks getting everything in order and a timeframe nailed down, then worked their way to where they’d left Taka not so long ago.

The building they’d commandeered as a base outside of the village was a good hub for them, but it wasn’t where they actually wanted to live.It was like their time spent helping the small town to rebuild so many months ago was perfect practice for them to build their own place to live.

But now, weeks even after that, they were slowly working their way back toward the sand village.It was in the plan they’d arranged with Sakura and Gaara that they try to be there at least a week before Sasuke’s due date, so they’d left with much time to spare, to travel slowly and take their time stopping if they wanted.So far it was working out, giving them time to spend together before they had a baby to take care of.

“What kind of chakra nature do you think he’ll have?” Naruto mumbled.They were sitting in the bathtub, Sasuke between his legs with his back resting against him.They’d been in long enough that Naruto’s fingers were pruny, but neither of them seemed motivated to move.

“Mmm I’d be hard pressed to think he wouldn’t end up with fire as at least one, since he’ll be an Uchiha and all.”Sasuke’s voice was low.It was obvious the water was lulling them both after a long day spent walking.Naruto was sure that if he tried, he could fall asleep just as they were.

“As stubborn as you are, I wouldn’t expect your genes to be any different,” Naruto couldn’t help but snort, “it’d still be cool if he has wind too.Then he’ll have the power that we have together.”

He could feel Sasuke’s chuckle where they were pressed together, “and that’s why everyone’s already unsettled.”

“I mean we are pretty badass.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Sasuke said, his laugh fading into a sigh. 

They’d been in the bath so long that their skin was flushed, and for some reason that always made him want to reach out and touch. “I love how soft your skin is,” he said, finally giving in and running his fingertips along Sasuke’s shoulders, down his sides, around the front of his stomach, leisurely in his pace.When his hands finally rested cupped around the swell of Sasuke’s belly, he leaned forward to press his mouth against the crook of his neck before resting his chin there.“You’re my favorite.”

Naruto couldn’t help but smile when Sasuke laughed in an embarrassed sort of way, “yeah?”

“Yeah.Couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, shaking his head.Naruto didn’t have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes.“And here I was going to return the sentiment.”

“Sasuke you don’t even like anyone.I’m your favorite by default.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh?” Naruto said, making sure to emphasize the question in his tone, “who else do you like then?”

“My son.”

Naruto jerked his head up so quickly he sloshed water.“ _YOUR_ son, huh?”

“Yeah, I made him.”For the first time since the start of the conversation, Naruto regretted their position.He’d pay money to see the playful challenge he knew was in the Uchiha’s eyes.

“And _who_ helped you?”

“Some blond dude. I don’t know.”

“WHAT!?” Naruto didn’t even bother not yelling.He stood up behind Sasuke and stepped out onto the rug, not caring if he dripped water, barely managing to hold in his smile.When he turned around, there was a mischievous glint in Sasuke’s eye as he raked his gaze down Naruto’s naked body.

“A hot one though.”As if his words weren’t enough, Sasuke made sure to smirk and raise his eyebrow salaciously.If they weren’t knee deep in a joke, Naruto might have blushed.

“Oh so now you only want me for my body?”

“What else is there?”

Naruto gasped dramatically.“Too far.”

Sasuke just sighed. “You know I’m joking.I’m stupid in love with you, now come help me stand up.”

“Yeah stupid is about right,” Naruto said, making sure to mumble, as he grabbed Sasuke’s hands and hauled him up out of the water.

When he looked down though, it seemed Sasuke’s body might not have been in on the joke.“Wait were you serious?”

“Yeah it turns me on when you yell and fling water everywhere.”

Naruto gasped, but then he quickly narrowed his eyes, “you’re still fucking with me.”

“Yes and no.”Mirth was all but pouring from Sasuke’s eyes.It was throwing Naruto for a loop how he was swinging between moods.

“What does that even _mean?”_

“It _means_ that I like messing with you, but I also like it when you stand all wet and naked.”He paused at Sasuke’s words, contemplating exactly how he wanted to respond to his obviously aggressive joking.When he spoke, he made sure to pitch his voice low, ensuring that Sasuke picked up on the shift in his intentions.

“How ‘bout you get out of the tub then.”Without saying anything else, he walked into the bedroom, knowing Sasuke would follow him, assuming Sasuke would be watching him.It was spur of the moment for him to turn around and wink over his shoulder, but then he got to watch Sasuke’s gaze flick up from his ass and widen in surprise.

The gasp was like his own personal prize.“ _Naruto._ ”

“Oh you know my name now?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was momentarily stunned.Naruto had just winked at him…again, and even more startling than that was the way it made pleasure burst in the pit of his stomach.

“Even if I know it, you can’t make me say it.”He didn’t know why he said it, didn’t know why he’d let their joking mood carry him into baiting Naruto, but the words were already out of his mouth.It was too late to take them back.

“A dare? Really? You wanna go there?”As if Sasuke wasn’t going to rise to his own inadvertently made challenge. 

“Tch when have I not.”

“Sit down then.”The calm suggestion made him a little wary, but he sat on the edge of the bed anyway.He followed his every movement as he seemed to stalk closer to him, but then all Naruto did was cup his face then lean down to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, slow and thorough, he licked and sucked every part of Sasuke’s lips before he allowed his focus to move on.Then his tongue was sliding with Sasuke’s, sensuously, wringing out every sensation that it could, mapping every surface inside his mouth that it could reach.The kiss felt powerful…even though it wasn’t fast, even though it wasn’t rough.Every movement was dragged out and Sasuke could still barely keep up.

By the time Naruto moved to feather gentle kisses all over his face, there was no part of his mouth that felt untouched, no part uncoerced into the simple pleasure of being worshipped by Naruto.He kissed his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, every once in a while coming back to press against his lips.When he finally pulled away, Sasuke felt the loss of his mouth like an ache, and it was then he realized, Naruto wouldn’t be wrecking his body until he had no choice to scream his name.He’d be wringing Sasuke’s heart for it instead.

His lips were only gone for a short time before they were wrapped around his earlobe, then trailing wetly down the side of his neck.When they reached the curve that started his shoulder, Sasuke couldn’t help but shiver, the sensations giving him chills.But Naruto never stopped, just continued working his way down, across his collar bones, around each nipple.At some point he nudged Sasuke back until he was laying, still trailing over his skin with his mouth, his tongue, his fingertips.

Every inch of his skin felt alive, warmed by Naruto’s efforts, until it seeped inside him and melted his heart too.Their connection felt so strong in that moment that he could feel Naruto’s intentions rolling off of him, could see the feelings he was trying to convey every time their eyes met.It made his emotions rise to the surface too.Like they were baring themselves completely, so nothing was hidden, every moment shared between them until it felt like they were one and the same.

 

When it felt like Naruto had managed to touch every part of Sasuke, when he felt like his body was singing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, his feet were planted on the bed, his hips drawn to the edge, and Naruto finally moved to press inside him, after waiting until Sasuke’s eyes were locked onto his.His pace was so unhurried, Sasuke could feel the stretch of every inch, could feel every second they came closer to being joined together.The pleasure of it surged low in his belly.He could see the same pleasure warming the blue in Naruto’s eyes, mixing with the affection he’d already made known with his lips on Sasuke’s skin.And when their hips pressed close, Naruto paused, and it gave Sasuke time to settle.Time to focus on Naruto’s hands squeezed tight on the top of his thighs, time to bask in the alluring scent that was his mate, time to give a tiny smile in answer to the raw emotions in Naruto’s expression.

“You’re…amazing,” Naruto blurted then, as he finally withdrew and moved back in, setting a pace just as languid as the start.Sasuke could tell it was an honest admission, surprising Naruto almost as much as it did him.He’d never needed Naruto to voice compliments out loud, but they still made his stomach flutter, even the rushed, in the heat of the moment ones.Sasuke’s eyes must have betrayed his reaction because Naruto kept going.

“I’m so thankful for you, Sasuke.For being you.For loving me.”Sasuke’s heart was hammering in his chest.It was so rare for Naruto to feel the need to explain his feelings so plainly to him, he couldn’t help the words that rushed from his own lips in answer.

“You act like it’s a chore.”

“It’s—”

“Trying not to love you was always the chore, Naruto.”Sasuke felt that wobbly fist on his throat again, like his feelings were bubbling up from the inside.He’d never set out to speak so much affection.They always communicated in other ways, with their eyes, their actions, their _fists_ , but now…Naruto was changing things around.Now Sasuke was faced with just how much he loved him, overwhelmingly and painfully so.

His words must have struck a chord with Naruto too because his eyes had taken on an extra sheen, but Sasuke had only spoken the truth.There was no surprise in what he said.Still, it had impacted Naruto and now words were tumbling from his lips.Words that Sasuke was scared to want to hear.

“It’s like I’m addicted to you.You’re my favorite smell, my favorite taste.Loving you is my favorite feeling…there’s no way I’ll ever get enough.”His words were softening Sasuke up, calling up his own emotions in an overwhelming sort of way.All of this combined with the purposefully slow movements of their bodies together, and Sasuke wasn’t in heat, but Naruto was too far away.He needed to be closer to him, to be able to feel more of him.

“Please, can we move?”His voice sounded raw even to his own ears, and he was thankful for the instant understanding in Naruto’s eyes.

He had to pull all the way out, something Sasuke’s body lamented the second it happened, but they were quickly back together, Naruto spooned behind Sasuke, his lips trailing across the skin at the nape of his neck.

“Mmm this is just like the beginning, remember?”

Sasuke did remember.During his heat when there was fire under his skin and his body craved as much of Naruto as possible in any way that they could manage.He could never forget.Even now as a much more tempered version of those flames were unfurling low in his belly, their new position focusing Naruto’s movements against his prostate, and his arms wrapped around Sasuke to press them close.

“I could never forget,” he finally mumbled, his breath hitching as Naruto’s pace picked up at his words.Sasuke’s hands grabbed at the arms wrapped around him.

“Good ‘cause you’re mine and I’m yours and nothing’s ever gonna change that.”There was a growl in Naruto’s voice as his composure shattered. He’d finally been drawn into the rougher movements Sasuke was more accustomed to, and the gradual rise of pleasure inside him skyrocketed.The sudden assault gave him no time to prepare, just ecstasy flooding over him, prickling across his skin in an all too familiar feeling.He had no way to hold it back, all he could do was _feel_ until his nerves were raw with it.

“ _Naruto_ ,” he said then, his voice heavy and thick with the absolute devotion blooming inside his chest.He felt demolished, his heart had been battered in the most Naruto way possible, by an amount of love unattainable by anyone else.

In the next moment his body seized up, all his muscles clenching, his senses blurring as they were assaulted by pleasure.He simultaneously felt soft and tense, his body cradled against Naruto’s, as his arms crushed them together through his own climax.Even as the sharp edge of his orgasm faded away, his nerves tingled under his skin, his stomach jolted every so often with the dissipating waves of euphoria.

Each time they managed to get tangled up he was reminded of Naruto’s inability to do anything halfway, to be anything but intense.Even long before he’d developed feelings, he felt bowled over by their every interaction, and the feeling remained in a way so different but achingly familiar.He could laugh at the idea of there ever being anyone for either of them but each other.They were mated to the soul, their bond deeper and more genuine than anything Sasuke had ever experienced, and as his body lingered over the blissed out post orgasm feeling, he felt more at peace than he ever had.

 

* * *

 

They were laying, wrapped around each other as they could manage, when Naruto woke up.He felt the sun slanting across his face from the window, felt his arm wrapped around Sasuke, and his nose still buried in his dark hair.By the time he cracked his eyes open, his hand was already rubbing across the swell of Sasuke’s stomach, hoping to feel an answering kick.

It had been months now since he’d finally been able to feel his son push against his hand, and he still wasn’t over the thrill of it.Every morning he sought it out, touching andtalking to Sasuke’s belly until he’d coaxed their son into moving.He’d always expected Sasuke to eventually get fed up with being touched first thing in the morning but he hadn’t shown even the slightest hint of irritation, so now it was a ritual.One that Naruto never missed, that always started his day off reinforcing the warm feeling he now got whenever he thought about their child.

“I’m gonna miss your belly I think,” Naruto mumbled when he felt Sasuke stir awake.

“Mmm I’m definitely not.”He could tell Sasuke was smiling when he spoke, just as well as he knew there was no joke in his words.“Our son will be out here with us, there will be nothing to miss.”

“Yeah well,” Naruto’s voice faded away while he stretched, “it’s way less scary while he’s still inside.”

Sasuke snorted. “Scary?”He turned back to look at Naruto and when he realized he was serious, he laughed again.

“Once he’s out we have to worry about him and keep him happy and stuff!”He could feel himself getting defensive over Sasuke’s reaction though he knew he was just teasing.

“Naruto Uzumaki, scared of an infant.”

He just sighed, “you always have to be mean to me even as soon as you wake up.”

“Aww poor Naruto.You want a kiss to make it better?”Sasuke wasn’t even looking at him, but he could still see the smile on his face.He made sure to huff dramatically.

“Nope, I’ll talk to our son instead.”Naruto flung the covers off them and shimmied down until his face was beside Sasuke’s stomach, his hands wasting no time in reaching out and searching for the way his son was laying.It wasn’t long before he felt a limb pressing against his hand in answer.No matter how macho he liked to pretend to be, there was nothing about his son that didn’t make him go all gooey inside.

“Hey buddy.Glad to see you’re not gonna be mean to your daddy this morning too.Your—”A gasp from Sasuke cut off his words.He was about to come out with something smart until he looked up and saw the stricken look on Sasuke’s face.He could practically feel his thoughts kick into overdrive trying to figure out what he’d said to put that look on the Uchiha’s face, and then… “daddy?”

He watched Sasuke slowly reign in his expression, like it’d taken him a second to realize how loudly he’d just reacted. “I just—”

“If you want him to call you daddy Sasuke it’s fine.He can call me papa.”Naruto was trying not to react at all, to make sure Sasuke really knew it wasn’t a big deal, but another part of him also couldn’t believe he’d never called himself that before now.Another thing, just like the compliments, that he must have just been saying in his head and never out loud. 

Naruto must have gotten lost in his thoughts for a second because the next thing he knew Sasuke had tears gathering along his lashes.“No no hey, please don’t be upset.I’m sorry, Sas.”He was floundering.He had no idea what was actually upsetting Sasuke or how he could fix it.Sasuke having such an emotional reaction like that to anything at all was so rare.

“No, _I’m_ sorry.I’m not actually upset.It just—” Sasuke paused to take a deep breath that wobbled at the end, “startles me sometimes how much I love you.”

Now it was Naruto’s turn to be surprised.Their conversation had taken multiple turns by now and he was struggling to keep up.But no matter what, he couldn’t help his reaction every time he heard those words from Sasuke’s lips.He didn’t need them, of course, but he would never tire of them either, that or the ridiculous way it made him go all soft and warm inside.

 

* * *

 

The next couple days they continued on their way to Suna.They didn’t have very far to go, but they were taking their time, making sure to travel between towns so they could find good places to sleep and eat.

Sasuke was glad he never had to ask Naruto to slow his pace or for them to not sleep on the ground anymore.The blond just adapted himself, paced his walking with Sasuke, assumed they would only sleep in inns, which was just as good for him because everyday that went by, his body seemed to protest the walking more.

So when they woke up on their last day of travel, Sasuke was relieved.He didn’t feel the need to get to Suna as soon as possible like Naruto, but he did want to get where they would be staying and settle in.His morning started with back pain, as usual.It also started with Naruto’s hands and cheek pressed against his belly, so he couldn’t find it in him to complain.The pressure in his stomach had been growing by day as well, but he had no doubt his son was almost out of room, so that hadn’t surprised him either.He’d just taken to having baths every night to let his body soak and hadn’t complained when Naruto started massaging his back before bed.

They started their day like usual, eating breakfast and then heading out.They’d be reaching Suna by afternoon and hopefully getting all their last minute arrangements situated.He didn’t have much of an appetite that morning, but everything out of the ordinary with his body anymore, he just attributed to the baby he was growing.So they’d set off without a concern.

It didn’t take long of them walking, though, for Sasuke to be in much more pain than usual.His body had been going through practice contractions off and on for the last few weeks, but they’d always luckily been while he wasn’t walking for an entire day.He really didn’t think he’d been acting like he was in pain, it wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced worse, but of course he knew there was no way Naruto wouldn’t notice the change even in his body language.

“Are you hurting bad?”His face was a mask of concern, though Sasuke could tell he was dutifully holding himself back from freaking out.He’d already done that once before.

“I guess I’ve just always been lucky to have the practice contractions when we were at a stopping point or at night.”

“You’re sure that’s what they are?Kurama could probably tell since…”

“They don’t hurt bad enough.I still feel like I can keep walking, so there’s no way they’re real.Besides I’m not yet even 39 weeks, it’s too early.”Sasuke looked up to Naruto’s face, “I’m sure Kurama could tell, and I appreciate it, but I don’t think that’s necessary right now.”Naruto looked like he might say something else, but he must have decided against it.Sasuke couldn’t fault him for worrying, it was in his nature to be protective, and he was sure Naruto didn’t like knowing he was in pain, but Gaara and Sakura were expecting them today.“Let’s just keep going and if they get much worse, we can stop?”

Naruto looked into his eyes for a second before nodding, almost reluctantly, but they kept going.It was slow moving, Sasuke knew that, but the false contractions weren’t letting up.Hours went by before he would admit to himself that they were definitely getting worse, and not only worse, but closer together.

“Hey there’s this town right outside Suna and they have the best selection of restaurants.We could stop and eat and then it’s not long at all until we’re there.”Naruto’s voice was a little on edge, like he was trying to force himself to sound normal.For a second Sasuke said nothing.He wasn’t interested in food in the least, but he thought he could make it to the town.They could already see the buildings ahead, and he could just tell Naruto once they made it there.

“Okay, that’s fine.Let’s go.”

It was maybe ten minutes that it took them to get there, but they never truly made it to the center where Sasuke assumed the restaurants and shops would be.He stopped abruptlyand couldn’t help but lean against the nearest building.

“Naruto, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”As if his words were even necessary.The second Sasuke stopped moving, Naruto was at his side.

“They’re real contractions.”By the look on his face, Naruto was just trying to convince himself, like he almost couldn’t believe it, but before either of them could say another word—

“Oh _no._ ”Sasuke’s whole body felt stiff as a board.He was fighting against the pain of the contractions, sweating with the effort, and now there was fluid spilling down his legs.

“Sasuke!Holy shit!I can’t—what—I—”Naruto’s face was nothing but panic.Sasuke felt the same trying to claw its way up from his stomach, but he was somehow managing to shove it back down.

“Naruto!”Sasuke’s voice was like a slap to the face.Naruto physically jerked, stopped his frantic pacing, and closed his eye as if to collect himself.

Eventually, “I’m sorry Sasuke.I didn’t mean to freak out.”

All he could do was sigh.He didn’t feel like talking anymore.As a matter of fact, he just wanted this to not be happening. 

“You’re getting to Suna no matter what,” Naruto said then, and just by the tone of his voice, Sasuke felt his worry evaporate.Naruto was forming hand signs to make clones, sending two of them on as fast as they could go to warn Gaara.The last one stayed with them.“We’ll both have to take an arm and carry him.It’s less than an hour to the gates of Suna and we’re making it.”

It’d been a while since he’d heard that familiar amount of determination in Naruto’s tone and it reassured him in the same way that it always had.

 

Sasuke was barely hanging on.His contractions were coming closer together now, he was in pain and uncomfortable, he felt like he’d been held up between Naruto and his clone for hours even though he knew that was impossible.He could distinctly remember Sakura saying he would most likely go over 40 weeks, since it was his first baby, and that his labor would be slow.If he was in any other situation, he might have laughed, but then another contraction was squeezing his abdomen, and laughter was suddenly very far from his mind.He must have made a noise out loud then because Naruto was suddenly talking to him.

“I can see the gates now, Sasuke, please.I know you can make it.”

For some reason them actually arriving in Suna made fear sink in Sasuke’s stomach.He’d thought he had time before this was going to happen.He thought he would have time to prepare himself mentally for this and now…

“ _Naruto_.”

“What Sasuke, talk to me, anything.”

“I’m…scared.”

“What?!”Naruto’s head whipped sideways to look at him, like he actually couldn’t believe what Sasuke’d just said.Sasuke couldn’t meet his eyes, his reaction made him feel worse, like with all the things going on right then, Naruto thinking him a coward was the cherry on top.

“Sasuke you’re the strongest person I know.You can do this, I don’t have a single doubt.There’s nothing in this world I think you can’t do, and this is included.It’s okay to feel that way, but just know that you can do it.I have faith in you, and I love you.”

His tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth, there were so many emotions warring through him in that moment.Naruto’s words bolstered him, made some of the panic drain out of him, but still—

“Please don’t leave me, don’t let us get separated.”

“ _Never_ Sasuke.They could never keep me away from you.”

He was refusing to get emotional right now.His body felt like it was going through hell, the last thing he needed was feelings tangling up with the pain.Thankfully, they were finally walking the last stretch toward the gates.The closer they got, the more Sasuke could make out the entrance, and a little ball of dread settled in his chest anyway.This was supposed to be as secretive as possible.They would be too vulnerable if—

“Gaara!”Naruto’s voice rang out over the short distance.Just when Sasuke thought he really couldn’t take the jostling of their awkward walking anymore, he felt them stop moving…or at least they weren’t walking anymore.He and Naruto had been lifted by Gaara’s sand and were flying through the air.Sasuke barely registered Naruto’s clone beside him poofing out of existence at the same time that they caught up to Gaara and the sand they were standing on merged with his.

“Sakura is ready.Don’t panic, we will make it.”Gaara’s voice was the same monotone timber that it always was, but Sasuke could see the hints of determination on his face.He was willing to take reassurance from anyone at that rate because his body felt so out of control.He had no way of knowing how far he actually was in the labor process, but he didn’t think they had much time.Gaara was speeding them over his village, everything blurring below them, though Sasuke didn’t have the headspace to pay attention if he wanted to.His hand was fisted in Naruto’s shirt where his arm was still slung over his shoulder and every so often he would whisper in Sasuke’s ear.

“Don’t forget to breathe.We’re almost there.We’re going to make it, and then Sakura will help you, and I’m not going to leave you.We’re going to do this together.I promise Sasuke.”

The words were carrying him through, but time was starting to feel fuzzy.The next thing he knew, they were standing on the ground and Gaara was turning toward him to grab his other arm before Naruto spoke out.

“No, I’ve got it.”Gaara stopped short from touching him, the brief expression on his face softening away as Naruto moved to scoop Sasuke into his arms.Any other time he may have analyzed the small exchange between them, but his mind was otherwise occupied

“Just follow me,” Gaara said, and then they were speeding through hallways, taking turns at breakneck speed.Later Sasuke might hate that he let Naruto carry him, but his body and mind were exhausted and in pain and he just didn’t have it in him to fight it.

They finally barged through a set of double doors and Sasuke heard Sakura’s voice.

“Oh my god.Lay him down!What are you waiting for?Gaara get out.Help me get him in a gown, Naruto, and tell me everything.”

Sasuke was grateful, as Naruto retold everything relevant that had happened since they woke up that morning, that he barely had to move to help him tug his clothes off.Sakura was flitting around them, every action purposeful and already working to make Sasuke feel comfortable.Her confidence was reassuring, as he’d known it would be when he’d decided he’d trust no one else to help him through this.

“Alright that’s enough.I have nurses on standby, but they can only be for emergencies.I need to know if you’re capable of helping me or if I need to call them in now.”Her eyes were looking at Naruto, then, and there was no doubt she was all business.

“I’m helping.No one else is in here or touching him unless they have to.”

Sakura accepted that, and started moving around him again.“I’m assuming since his body went into labor naturally, that the rest of this will go smoothly and without intervention.I need you to leave your emotions at the door Naruto and do exactly what I say as soon as I say it.”Sasuke watched Naruto nod from beside him, his face full of resolve.“Okay good,” Sakura’s hard expression cracked briefly and she smiled, “you’re having a baby today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "falling in love" part of this story has ended, and I've definitely noticed interest tapering off, so I just thought I'd say how much I appreciate the readers still left hanging in here with me! I have one more chapter planned that picks up where this left off but also skips ahead a while and has another mini conflict. Also of course (because I'm ridiculous) I've written an epilogue/stand alone oneshot that's set in this AE canonverse in case I haven't written enough smut in this story 😂😅 so...yeah... thank you for reading !


	11. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the (pretty much) ending of this story makes me feel some type of way. It's not the longest chapter by far, but it's what I have. This is my first "long fic" as I often refer to it, and I'd like to really thank everyone who stuck with me the last sevenish months while I wrote it! So anyway....happy reading :)

 

“ _Sasuke,”_ Naruto’s eyes were full of tears, his voice trembling ridiculously, as he looked at the crying baby on Sasuke’s chest.Sasuke felt his own emotions welling up, his throat getting sticky, tears dripping down his cheeks, and for once he didn’t feel like holding them back.He really had done it.The wailing baby he was holding was proof of that.

He felt a disconnect as he looked down, at the mess that was his son, and felt overcome with love.He’d heard so many times that it was a feeling no one could truly describe to him until he experienced it for himself, and so many times over he could say it was right.His gaze flicked briefly to Naruto, before landing back on his son, and it hit him then how truly terrifying it was to have something so precious to him exist at all.Sasuke had never planned on loving anyone else after his family, but then Naruto had smashed those expectations to bits, and here he was again feeling woefully unprepared for the daunting giddiness that was loving one more.

“Naruto!” Sakura’s startled voice pulled Sasuke back to reality, and he quickly realized that he was surrounded by fiery chakra, warmed by the power flickering around him.

“I’m sorry!I’m not even trying, it’s—”

“Healing,” Sakura mumbled, obviously stunned.Sasuke was somehow less surprised.They hadn’t talked about it of course, but feeling the effects of Naruto’s chakra now, it seemed like there was no other way he could have been expected to act.It wasn’t the first time and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last time that Naruto healed him.Their connection was an intimate one, open emotionally in ways neither of them were with anyone else, so no, Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto managing to hold back at such a sentimental time.

It wasn’t long though before Sakura shook off her surprise.“Finish wiping him then, Naruto.He needs skin to skin time with Sasuke.”

 

 

Looking down now at his son’s sleeping face, he could smile at the memories of that hectic day.The way everything worked out in the end, how he and Naruto had taken turns staring at the chubby little face for hours on end, how even the most raucous cries were met with tenderness and affection. 

And while the newness of cries and diaper changes had certainly worn off, now that their son was six months old, both of them still took the time to marvel over his every expression, every new sound, the way seeing either of their faces was the best part of his day.Or like now, when he was due to wake up from his nap, and both of them had found their way into his bedroom so he never even got the chance to cry.

“You know, I really expected his hair to be black like yours.”Naruto’s whispered from where he stood behind Sasuke, obviously watching the sunlight play over the mop of chestnut hair on his son’s head.

“It might get darker when he gets older still.His hair got a little of us both.”Sasuke could smile at the irony of it, at how full their hands would be if he got a mix of any other characteristics of theirs.There would surely be a way to test his chakra nature soon enough, but Sasuke liked the idea of waiting for a while.

As their son’s eyelids fluttered and blinked open, he heard Naruto’s breath rush in beside him.“But those eyes…”

“Violet.”When he looked over, there was a soft smile on Naruto’s face.“Your mom’s.”

“Come on Arashi,” Naruto said, bending to scoop their already grinning baby out of his crib, “papa missed you anyway.”It always made Sasuke feel all mushy inside to see Naruto with their son, to watch him and hear him babble gooey nonsense to such a tiny person.Who knew the best way to bring a powerful ninja to his knees was to give them a baby to love.“Maybe we should keep having babies until one of them has red hair like mom too.I always did love it.”

He was glad Naruto was walking ahead of him down the hallway because he visibly cringed.“Yeah maybe save comments like that for a couple years because I definitely just threw up in my mouth.”Naruto’s laugh immediately echoed down the hall, making Arashi giggle in his arms and Sasuke thoroughly wish he was joking.

 

* * *

 

 

“I just really don’t feel comfortable with it,” Naruto said, his voice low in the darkness of their bedroom.They were wrapped around each other, the way they always were when they went to sleep, naked and warm the way they were whenever they got the chance.

“It’s been six months.It’s not like you’re leaving right after he was born, and I’m sure there will be times when I’ll have to leave too.You’ll only be in Konoha, barely five hours away.”

“But Karin, Jugo, _and_ Suigetsu will be gone.Just because we haven’t heard any news of enemies developing, doesn’t mean there aren’t any.”

“You have to go, and I feel like I can defend Arashi at least long enough for you to get back.”Naruto could tell by the tone of Sasuke’s voice he would be well advised to drop the subject.It wasn’t that he didn’t think Sasuke could defend himself and their son.It was just that he didn’t want him to ever have to fight such a battle alone, not to mention his protective instincts that were still in overdrive.“Plus we have our seals.I can let you know the second something’s not right.”

Sasuke did have a point.It hadn’t taken Naruto long after Arashi was born to start thinking up ways for them to communicate, as a family, no matter how far apart they were.He’d eventually turned to his clan history and developed a seal, one that he and Sasuke both now had on the inside of their left wrist, that responded to their chakra when they chose.The seals were exactly the same, and when they focused their chakra correctly, the seal would change on both of their arms.

So if Sasuke activated the seal on his arm, Naruto’s would also change, alerting him immediately that something was up.He’d developed the idea with the plan to eventually give Arashi the same one, so they would be able to communicate as a family.It definitely had soothed some of the worry from Naruto’s mind but not all of it.Even if he could know the second Sasuke was in trouble, he was still hours away, and with the possibility of an unknown threat, he was incredibly uneasy.

 

The morning that Naruto was set to leave, he woke up much earlier than he needed to and just laid in bed awake.His mind was unsettled even though he knew the time he would be spending in Konoha was important.Kakashi had requested them both originally, to discuss plans for changes that Naruto had made very clear needed to happen before he would ever consider becoming hokage.They also needed to discuss any news Kakashi may have heard about anyone plotting against them for any reason.

When the message had been brought to them by hawk weeks ago, Sasuke had immediately shut down the possibility of traveling with Arashi.He’d only just gotten comfortable taking him to the market in the small town they lived near and wouldn’t be comfortable traveling to Konoha with him for a while yet.They’d made the decision together for Naruto to go since Sasuke couldn’t be made to part from Arashi so soon.

And so there Naruto was, all of his things packed away.He was leaving before Arashi normally even woke for the day, but Sasuke got up to tell him goodbye.He let his kisses linger, as if it already wasn’t obvious he didn’t want to go, but he eventually pulled away and managed only to turn back once at the edge of the road before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Arashi was cooing and drooling all over his fist in the carrier strapped to Sasuke’s chest.He was wandering his way through the outside market the town had on certain mornings during the week, already chastising himself for having to go while they were alone, but they’d run out of a couple of things, so he had no choice.

He and Naruto had made acquaintance with a few of the townspeople, which was mainly inevitable but also helped by Naruto’s overly social nature.It made him feel a little better about leaving while they were even slightly more vulnerable than usual.

That’s why when someone walked up beside them while he was looking over the tomatoes, he didn’t immediately recoil.The second they started to reach their hand toward Arashi though…

“Don’t touch my baby.”Sasuke took a step back to move his whole body away.The stranger looked sheepish enough, but Sasuke had no idea who they were and he doubted he’d ever seen them before.

“Oh sorry!He was just smiling over at me, I forgot myself.”The stranger was smiling too, but the interaction made Sasuke so uneasy he just turned on his heel and went straight to the check out.He was pretty sure they’d met most of the people in the little town and a stranger feeling bold enough to touch his baby immediately put him on edge.

As soon as it was his turn to check out, he was greeted with a familiar face.

“Hey Sasuke, how are things?”

“Everything’s good, just a quick grocery run.”

“We all know how that is.Heard Naruto left a couple days ago.When’s he get back in town?”Sasuke felt his stomach sink to his toes.He was sure he was overreacting, that someone had just mentioned to her in passing that they’d seen Naruto leave, but he couldn’t help looking around, hoping that the strange man was nowhere in sight.Of course luck wasn’t on his side, and there in line behind him was the man, smiling still.“Sasuke what’s wrong?”He was sure his face had paled when he looked back, but he was trying his best not to react outwardly.

“Oh nothing, just remembered I…think I left a candle burning.”He was thinking quick on his toes, wanting nothing more than to leave the store as fast as possible.He was unsettled and deeply regretted going out at all.

“Oh no!We can’t have that.Here hurry on home now.”She handed Sasuke his bag and smiled as he hurried away.

The whole walk home his mind was running a mile a minute.There’s no way he could justify activating his seal now, when nothing had _actually_ happened.Even if he knew Naruto wouldn’t fault him for calling him home on a hunch, he’d rather not interrupt the meetings Kakashi had planned for nothing.Naruto had only been gone four days and he was supposed to have stayed away for a week.

That was until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, his body automatically picking up on someone following, even from a distance.The second he tried, he could sense their chakra not far behind him, and he was willing to bet it was the strange man from the market.Their house was only a mile outside of town, but he was well on his way home.He made the split second decision not to go back, knowing that there was no way he could just sit in town for the next five hours. 

He immediately sent chakra to the seal on his wrist, alerting Naruto, which he was sure would send him hauling ass home.Even if it was a false alarm, Sasuke had every reason to believe the chakra signature of a shinobi conveniently taking the exact path as him right after the weird occurrence in the market, was no coincidence.He’d never stopped walking, but he doubled his pace after that, sparing a glance down at Arashi who had gone silent and was staring up at him owlishly, his eyes opened wide.His son was no doubt feeding off the energy Sasuke was putting out, sensing the unrest that was rolling in his stomach like the storm he was named after.

But just as Sasuke was getting to the edge of their yard, he felt the presence disappear, as if he wasn’t being followed anymore.For a second, he felt stupid.Stupid that he’d signaled Naruto, stupid that he’d panicked.And then he realized, no shinobi that knew who he was, that knew who Naruto was, would attack while they were together, nor would they attack alone.He was suddenly sure that he only had a short amount of time before there would be more than one person after him.

Sasuke thundered into their house, his mind suddenly on overdrive trying to prepare for an unknown number of enemies to show up at any time.He could fight, he had no doubt about that, even though he was months out of practice.If it really came down to it, he didn’t care what happened to him, but anyone hurting Arashi was out of the question.He knew he wouldn't hesitate risking his life fighting to protect his son, but before it even came to that, he had to have a plan, a way to hide Arashi so he could fight. 

Just inside the door he paused, trying to pick through his thoughts was like trying to sip from a fire hydrant.But just as quickly as he’d stopped, he caught an idea, and his body was back to moving just as fast as his mind.

 

 

Sasuke was just laying Arashi down, bundled and napping in his crib, when he felt chakra signatures come into the farthest reaches of his sensory range.He’d already called one of his smaller hawk summons to stay in the room, but his gut was roiling against the plan.

“If you feel my chakra get too low for any reason, leave and take him to Naruto, or Sakura or Gaara if you can’t get to him.You’ll have genjutsu to protect you for as long as I can.”

With those words, Sasuke was forming the hand signs for the multilayered genjutsu he had planned, to cover Arashi’s room, his hawk summon, and their house as a whole, then leaving and locking every door he passed through to get outside.

He was already on a genjutsu kick, so he didn’t even have to call up much more chakra to set up another one, forming a boundary within the forest surrounding their house.If any of the ninja that were sent after them were even a little worthy, they’d be able to break through it, but just in case there were some to get caught.Dwindling their numbers in any way would aid Sasuke by himself.

So he stood, sharingan activated, wearing shinobi gear he hadn’t in months, and smiled when he felt the ones that were halted by his jutsu.Not all of them were, of course.Many made it through, slowed or not by the barrier, and they were converging ever faster on his location, in a clearing as removed from their house as he felt comfortable going.

The second he could hear movement, his hand went to the grip of his sword, but before he could even withdraw it, there was a disturbance in the air beside him and then, a flare of familiarly warm chakra.

He didn’t startle, too comforted by the presence to react past a widening of his eyes and raising of his eyebrows.“Naruto.”His appearance sent Sasuke’s mind reeling to catch up, figure out how he got there so fast before he had to be told.The question didn’t even need to be asked.

“Sasuke.”Naruto’s voice held more emotion than Sasuke had managed to convey in his.His relief was obvious, even as enemies moved in on their location, and the strength of the chakra wafting toward Sasuke was a good indication of his opinion on that development.“I’ve never been more appreciative that I’m the son of the yellow flash.”

There was his answer.Naruto must have hidden seals to travel between.Around their house was no surprise, but the idea must have struck him to add additional ones on the path to the village.Sasuke was…impressed.“You’re home early.Missed you,” he said, as the first of their enemies came within long range striking distance.

Both of them moved into defensive stances as Naruto snorted beside him, “bet you did.”

 

 

“It was clear that their motivation was the potential of using your son as a weapon of power.His genetics seemed to be their only confirmation of such a potential, but no one, of course, would doubt the validity of that.”Kakashi’s voice was directed at the handful of them sat around their kitchen table that was now more closely resembling a conference one.

Sasuke’s eyes flicked quickly past all of them, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Naruto beside him.The people who had quickly arrived not long after Naruto, though surely not in enough time for any enemies to be left for them.

“It would be disillusioned of us to assume no future plots will be made with similar goals in mind, so we’ll need to meet again soon to set actual plans in place—”

“So he can be guaranteed to be a future weapon of Konoha instead.”The interruption left Sasuke’s mouth on a wave of irritation, his tone making it clear that he wasn’t really asking a question.Blame it on the left over adrenaline from the fight leaving him keyed up or whatever, he felt the truth of his words couldn’t be denied.Naruto tensed quickly beside him before Kakashi’s gaze locked onto his.

“Because protecting him from falling into enemy hands and being blindly reduced to a weapon, would be in the best interest of everyone _including_ Konoha.”

“He won’t be getting turned into a jinchuriki either,” Naruto said from beside him.He moved his legs as he spoke, widening them so his knee brushed Sasuke’s.It was meant, he knew, as a reassurance, to let him know they were on the same page and it wasn’t Sasuke speaking his concern on his own.

It wasn’t that either of them suspected Kakashi of any such plots, but the village had an ominous history, one that both he and Naruto had felt the effects of more heavily than most.For their son, assurances had to be made.No exception.

“As I said, it is in the best interest of us all that he be raised by his parents and allowed to lead as normal a life as can be expected for the son of the two strongest shinobi of our time.”Kakashi’s expression only varied from his ordinary one of boredom by a fraction, but his message was more than clear.He would be an ally for them going into the future, and another glance around the table told him Kakashi wouldn’t be the only one.

That at least allowed Sasuke to relax and drop his argument.There was no doubt that this confrontation would only be the first in a long line of difficulties they would have to face, but in no way to him would their son ever not be worth it.Years ago if anyone would have asked him of the possibility of him even settling down at all, he would have laughed in their face, but now he couldn’t see himself living any other way.Without Naruto by his side and the son that they’d made together, life would pale in comparison.

There was no going back now.Their lives were changed forever, and he knew no matter what that it would be for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is far from perfect, but I can't help feeling at least a little accomplished at managing to finish it! There are parts I love and parts that I would definitely change if I could go back, but I'm choosing to be happy that I followed through! Thank you to all my readers (even my silent ones), to those who took the time to give me kudos, and especially those who encouraged me through comments!!  
> For any who are curious, I thought it was super cool that my outline alone for this story is 8k words!  
> But anyway...I do have a stand alone epilogue type part to this story in the works, and I also definitely have multiple ideas for new stories brewing so until then :)


End file.
